Return of the Tamers
by Miss-DNL
Summary: The D-Reaper destroyed the the seal to the Dark Area, the Digital World's Hell. Now the Demon Lords are breaking free and plan on taking over BOTH worlds. The Tamers must be reunited with their partners and team up with the Royal Knights. One rouge Demon Lord might just be able to help them with that... I own my ocs not Digimon.
1. Prologue

Return of the Tamers: Rebellion of the Demon Lords

By DevilNestLover

Prologue

"So do you all agree?" A dark twelve winged being said as its deep icy blue eyes glanced at the three other dark figures that were in the room with him. He looked their faces over any signs of unease about the recent agreement. He hummed with interest when none of their expression changed. The leader of the apparent group leaned back in his immaculate intricate throne.

An older six winged large nosed figure tapped his skull faced cane on the ground, "He's far too reckless I'm sure he'll ruin our plans! We've failed once we cannot allow anything that might wreck our plot again! What's more is he's slaughtered a large group of our soldiers! He's stepping out of line that little ingrate needed to be punished anyhow!" The older being ranted briskly with a growl in his older more raspy voice it was as if the thought of rouge member angered him to his very core.

The leader hummed passively, "Hmm, so he's done it again has he?" The being propped his elbow onto the throne's arm rest and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "His little outbursts are beginning to annoy me…" He said placidly like he didn't even really care though there was an obvious underlying tone of annoyance.

An amused snicker was heard from the only female being in the room. Once her giggling was heard the male beings turned to her. The female let out a seductive sigh then placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh excuse me~. I just find it amusing that you get so worked up over him~." She said tauntingly to the older figure. The older being growled and was about to snap something back at her when she turned to their leader and continued, "Let's just get him out of the way then replace him it'll be easy to create a new Demon Lord to replace him." She said slyly while placing a hand on her hip.

"I agree with her." A two winged cloaked pale blue eyed figure announced as he took a step forward, "I've already have a planned devised to ride us of the annoyance and how to replace him…" The more shadowed figure said darkly his pale blue eyes piercing through the darkness with a malevolent glare.

Their leader still on his throne with his arm propped on the throne's arm smirked venomously, "Really? Well then tell me it after all it's clear we're all in agreement~"

The cloaked figure grinned diabolically along with the two other demonic beings in the room.

~~Later~~

A little black imp like creature ran rapidly through the digital dessert part of the Dark Area. Panting heavily it looked back and let out a panicked squeal when it saw a dust cloud approaching it. Gritting its sharp teeth the imp ran fast as its relatively long legs could take it. The little creature was even more frantic to get away when it realized the dust cloud was catching up to him. Soon the revving of a motorcycle engine was heard through its large black stitched ears.

Sure enough a large black motorcycle was closing in on him the speed that it was going at was fast enough to create a dust cloud behind it. The motor cycle revved faster and sped up once it spotted its target. *Where's my rider!? What did you do with him!?* It telepathically interrogated as it chased down the black imp. Though it's yelling was unheard by the target it still feverishly perused the little creature. Soon enough the bike was only a few feet behind it.

(Shit, shit, SHIT! It's catching up to me!) The rather long legged imp screamed internally. It very well knew why the cursed bike was chasing after him but there wasn't anything it could do now. (If I don't find a hiding spot I'll be a digi-pancake!) It thought frantically as it looked around for an escape route. It's black and red eyes widen when it spotted a hole just its size at the base of a plateau like rock formation. Just when the bike was about to flatten him the little monster dived into the hole then scrambled father into it.

Outside the bike put on its brakes and stopped in front of the hole. It stood there without a rider for a while. Giving into the fact that it lost its target the big motorcycle turned into the heated dessert that had once been ruled by its rider. *Don't worry rider I'll find you!* It vowed sternly as it self-rode off into the digital sun heated dessert area of the Dark Area.

Once the motorcycle was long gone the little imp crawled out of its safe spot. To be extra sure it looked around after only seeing nothing but the wasteland that it had been running through earlier it let out a relieved sight. "Good that hunk of junk is gone." He muttered bitterly as he got to his three clawed feet. Dusting the dirt off of himself he monitored the air for any sound of the bike returning. Reassured the monster motorcycle was gone the creature ran off in the opposite direction. (Gotta get to the human world and finish the job that idiot left unfinished…) As it ran through the dessert it looked back again, "Before that crazy piece of shit finds me again…" He muttered with slight fear as he ran as fast as his legs to take him.

~~In the Human World~~

A small digital field appears in the park in Shinjuku slowly a small figure bio-emerged into the real world. The little creature was ragged and badly hurt its short purple fur was turn up and dirty from dirt it had carried with it from the digital world. Cringing in pain the rookie level digimon crawled away from the spot it had emerged from. Painfully it got to its feet and painfully walked over to the edge of the digital field that enveloped and infused his data based body with false proteins that made him whole in the Real World or human world. Weakly he looked up at the foggy wall of the dome shaped field. Slowly and carefully he pushed his hand through the field. Feeling no more pain than he already was the little child sized imp pushed his way through the field.

Slowly he opened an eye and looked around he blinked his green eyes the human world was a lot more lush than he'd expected. Lusher than the dessert home he was used to the air was cool looing up he saw a sky that was a lot different from his. There were no data streams or earth wrapped in data fields it was just stars and the moon. There were a few clouds in the sky they looked heavy alerting the stranger to this world that rain was coming. With his little black nose he could smell it coming. (Better find shelter…) The imp creature thought tiredly as he trudged through the brushes and onto a path.

Unfortunetly luck wasn't on his side and the miserable imp was caught in the rain forcing him to run. His aching legs protested but he had no choice but to force himself. He ran all the way until found an playground and hid under the slide after digging out the bottom once it was deep enough and the rain didn't hit him the pain racked imp curled up among the wood chips. "I'll make those bastards pay for what they did to me…" He growled hatefully. The sound of the rain hitting the slide above him was annoying but eventually lulled to sleep by the dreary weather.

Elsewhere in Shinjuku Park a top concrete stair sat an odd concrete structure that had an iron gate in front making it look like a cage or something along those lines. Inside the structure had a tunnel dug in the back like a herd of moles hand gone nuts and dug until they couldn't dig anymore. At the bottom of the tunnel was a digital portal and out of the portal came another purple imp creature. Smirking evilly he climbed to the top of the tunnel then walked into the structure. It frowned when it spotted the rain, "Damn weather, oh well I can wait he won't be able to digivolve anytime soon. Until then I have the power advantage~." It chuckled darkly. Afterwards the evil imp cozied up against the wall and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Return of the Digimon

"I'm telling you guys my D-Arc went off last night!" Takato exclaimed as he lead the group of six to Shinjuku Park. He seemed pretty insistent on his claim because he kept walking forward and pointing at it while he looked back at the other tamers. The twelve year old boy held his D-Arc in his right hand which was white and gold.

His friend Kenta who wore glasses looked at him seeming to be confused, "But after the battle with the D-Reaper the connection between the digital world and the real world was cut there's no way that a digimon could have come to the real world…" He said with a pang of sadness he as he remembered his Marine Angemon floating away from him and into a portal to the digital world with the other digimon just after their triumph over the cold cruel D-Reaper program that had rampaged over both worlds coming close to deleting life in the worlds reducing them to wastelands. To defeat the D-Reaper they used another program called Juggernaut which was implanted in Henry's digimon partner to devolve it back into its simplest form so it could be destroyed but to do that they had to suck it back into the digital world which unfortunately resulted in the connection to the digital world being severed.

Takato looked away sadly he severely missed Guilmon a digimon he had created from notepad drawings and his original white and red D-Arc. Gripping the new D-Arc he speaks, "I know but," He looked up at his friends endearingly, "I swear I'm NOT lying it flashed twice!" Takato yelled pleadingly.

His blue haired friend Henry held his chin thoughtfully but said nothing as the spunky red head Rika spoke up, "As much as I'd like to believe you goggle head but how can you prove it?" She said seriously with her arms folded waiting for his answer if he had one.

Takato balled his hands which were shaking with frustration, "I can't." He admitted sadly, "But you've got to believe me I wouldn't lie about something like this!" He insisted again pitifully. For some reason his D-Arc wouldn't pick up the digimon anymore…

Eyes wide sympathetically his friends looked at him they knew of the pain that he was feeling. The pain of separation they all had had dear close friends torn away from them. They all wanted them back but could do nothing about it.

"Takato…" The side ponytailed Jeri said sadly as she looked at her broken down and lonely friend. She wanted to make him feel better but the only way to do that was to somehow get Guilmon back.

"I don't see the problem with looking around the park for a while." Henry said suddenly and simply. Everyone turned to him surprised while Takato looked at him thankfully. "I'm mean we've got nothing better to do today after all we came here so why not. As long as we don't give our hopes up we'll be fine." He explained logically with a smile. Thankful Takato smiled back at him.

Kazu Takato's childhood friend nodded eagerly, "It wouldn't hurt to look a little. So let's get going already!" He said enthusiastically as he headed into the park with Kenta stopping momentarily Kazu looked back at the awe struck Takato, "Come on Chumley! Quite staring like a scarecrow and let's look for those digimon!" He pushed with a smiling showing he believed Takato's story.

Snapping out of it Takato ran after his friend and was shortly fallowed by Henry. When Henry caught up with him Takato looked at Henry with a grateful expression, "Thanks." He said simply.

Henry looked at him and smiled, "No problem we're friends after all besides why would you lie about something sensitive like that?" He pointed out normally.

"Quit the chit chat and let's start looking for the digimon already." Rika said quickly as she walked ahead of the two boys looking and sounding annoyed with them. As she walked ahead Jeri was fallowing her and gave the boys a wave as she and Rika passed them. Henry and Takato looked at each other then laughed amused by Rika's usual bossiness.

They group searched the park after splitting into pairs. Takato was with Henry, Rika with Jeri and Kazu with Kent. After searching for an hour they met up at the steps of Guilmon's former home. Takato looked hopefully at the others but they all shook their heads. Kazu looked particularly disappointed and pulled his gray visor over his eyes. Takato crestfallen said nothing and looked down feeling ashamed for putting his friends through something painful. He was about to apologize for what he did when suddenly they heard a noise come from what seemed to be Guilmon's den. Takato looked at the others eyes wide with excitement the other looked at him with similar but far less eagerness. Without exchanging words they ran up the stairs to the concrete den.

Stopping outside the entrance Takato sees the gate was left open slightly. Suddenly feeling nervous he pauses to prepare himself for the best or the worst. Pulling open the gate he yells into the dark room, "Guilmon!?" He shouted hoping to hear the dino digimon's cheerful greeting or his gleeful sharp toothed smile. For a while nothing happened and Takato looked back at his friends and shook his head. They were about to leave when…

"Geez…I just got here and humans are already annoying the hell outta me!"

Every stopped they recognized the voice yet…it at the same time it sounded completely different. Looking to the left they spotted a dark purple rookie level digimon. It had big ears, red gloves and a signature red bandana around its neck. "Impmon!" Jeri yelled in surprise the last time she saw the imp digimon he was being pulled back into the digital with the others. She'd been hoping for Guilmon but any of the digimon coming back was a welcome sight.

Impmon gave her an annoyed glare, "Why yes I am an Impmon Miss State-the-obvious are you the leader of these rude annoying brats because if you are I have a complaint to make about your leadership!" He hissed angrily at the human girl.

Taken back by what she thought was her friend, even though he'd killed her partner, Jeri held her hands against her chest. Angry at the digimon yelling at their sensitive friend Rika glared at the imp, "What's your damage!? I thought we got pass your little anti-human phase!" She yelled angrily as she stepped in front of Jeri to defend her friend.

The virus digimon wasn't impressed by her anger and looked back at her dully. Sighing he placed his fingers on his forehead and shook his head, "Man humans are so dense…" He muttered flatly aggravating the tamers further. Then he looked back up at the humans, "Have you ever thought that I dunno there is more than ONE Impmon out there!?" The Impmon stated like it was common knowledge and the tamers were stupid. With his arms behind his head he walked calmly passed the angry Rika and the other tamers. "Now if you morons will excuse me I have business to attend to!" He said before leaping into a tree and disappearing.

When he was gone Rika let out a ticked growl but then turned to Jeri and her expression softened and she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Jeri that stupid Impmon wasn't the Impmon we know." She reassured with a soft smile.

The former tamer smiled at her gratefully and nodded her hands still against her chest, "Thanks Rika." She said softly.

"Oh so miss Ice Queen does have a soft side!" Kazu said loudly as he laughed at the unusual softness of the Digimon Queen who was usually very serious and bossy about things.

In the next second Rika hit Kazu in the shoulder, "Shut up Kazu!" She yelled out of annoyance.

"Ow, take a joke will yah…" The spikey brown haired boy mumbled as he rubbed his sore shoulder that Rika had struck. His pouting face made the other tamers laugh at him lightly.

Once Kenta finished laughing Kazu he looked back in the direction the rude Impmon and ran off to, "I wonder what that Impmon's up to…he said he had business to attend to." He pointed out as he pointed at the direction he had gone. His eyes blinked curiously behind his glasses as he stared into the foliage that decorated the park into a rather peaceful place.

Henry looked into the miniature version of a natural forest, "I don't know but we'd better keep an eye out for him. There's something not right about that Impmon…" He said cautiously even if he wasn't a digimon himself he could sense something off about the digital monster. The others seemed to agree and nodded sternly to him.

"Still him showing up means that I didn't imagine my D-Arc going off so the digital world must have reconnected," Takato said excitedly as he ran past Rika and Jeri then jumped down the tunnel Guilmon had dug to get to a digital portal after the pig Deva Vikaralamon bio-emerge into the human and destroyed the city while opening a huge portal to the digital world in the sky what remained of it after the fight somehow ended underground beneath Guilmon's home. When he landed at the bottom a big smile appeared on his face. "We can go to the digital world and get our partners back! The portal is still here!" He yelled to his friends from the bottom of the tunnel.

Back up top, the other tamers got really excited and one by one the kids jumped down into the tunnel to see if it. Sure enough the somewhat dullish light with digital data floating around it was still there same as before when they went to the digital world. Suddenly fond memories washed over the tamers memories of their adventure and being with their digital partner. Bad memories also were brought up their friend Impmon going berserk turning into Beelzemon and killing Leomon as well as the D-Reaper. Even the memory of them being pulled back into the digital world also resurfaced.

That memory brought up brought up something important for Takato. A promise he had made with Guilmon. (I'm coming for you boy.) He thought seriously with determination and resolve Takato pulled his yellow and blue lensed goggles over his eyes. "I'm coming for you Guilmon!" He yelled before he started to make a run for the portal. Before he could reach the portal the others pulled him back.

"Woah hold it Takato we know you want to get Guilmon back and we want to get him and the other digimon back too but we can't do it without planning ahead especially since we don't have our partners!" Henry told Takato sternly while he and the others held him back.

"Yeah use your brain goggle head!" Rika yelled in agreement as she pulled him back.

Kenta nodded, "Their right after all it was really dangerous WITH our digimon it'd be even worse without them!" He said fearfully they almost met death every single day on their journey he dreaded what could happen to them if they had no digimon to protect them and fight off feral or evil digimon.

Calming down Takato nodded, "Your right I'm sorry guys," Embarrassed at his near act of stupidity he scratched his head, "I just got excited that's all. Let's get out of the tunnel and decided what to do." He decided with a sure smile.

After all of them climbed out of the hole they dusted themselves off and walked outside of the concrete den. Henry being the planner started to state his idea of what they should do, "Alright we know the digital world is connected with the real world again so that means wild digimon will start bio-emerging at any moment. The sooner we get our partners back the better…so we may need to go to the digital world if they don't show up in the real world soon. Just in case keep some supplies ready. Until then we should stay on guard." He decided carefully.

"What do we do now?" Jeri asked the others she was worried that a digimon could come out of nowhere and destroy Shinjuku again or harm her friends.

"I'm not sure…I guess we can just hope our partners come back soon for now we should probably head home." Henry decided somewhat more unsurely. They need their digimon back and soon so they could continue to protect their home from any digital threat.

Rika nodded then pulled out her phone sighing she says, "I've got to go anyway I told my Mom we'd go shopping to get me new tennis shoes today and for once she's right I do need new ones." She groaned as she looked at her old red and white shoes, "These ones are starting to hurt my feet." Rika said dully then sighed again before turning to leave, "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess…" She said flatly before waving good-bye as she walked away.

Soon after all the tamers parted ways and headed home. As he walked back to his house Takato looked down at his D-Arc. (Why isn't it detecting the wild digimon?) Curiously he shook it then pressed a button to and brought up the digimon tracking compass hologram which floated just above the tiny screen. The compass didn't even twitch. Sighing he turned off the compass, (I don't get it the tracker should show the location of that Impmon. Maybe Henry's right…there was something odd about him not because he was rude, that so far seems to be a common trait, but his eyes the look in them seems familiar somehow…) Takato looked up at the sky trying to figure out why it was familiar.

~~Elsewhere~~

Groggy and in pain the Impmon that had been sleeping in a hole he had dug under a playground slide woke up. He flinched when a sharp pain went through his body. He held his tongue and didn't let a yelp escape his mouth. He didn't want to show pain or alert any nearby humans. Forcing himself the injured Impmon crawled out of his makeshift nest. Lying on his belly he peered out into the playground. (Damn it, the human children and the parents are all over the place.) He hummed thoughtfully to himself. (They different from what I thought they'd look like less filthy but still pretty weak looking.) His ears perked when a small child around four or three fell of a swing and began crying loudly. His brow flattened displaying he wasn't impressed and slightly annoyed by the child's reaction to falling. (The small ones are downright pathetic it didn't even fall one foot to the ground! And that fucking noise is freaking making my ears ring dammit!) Impmon growled to himself while clutching onto his ears waiting for the child's parent to shush it.

He let out a rough sigh of relief when the toddler stopped crying. Holding his chin he began to devise his escape plan from the slide. (I can't wait for all of them to leave who knows how long the damn humans will stay…) Looking around carefully he sees a bush near the park edge. (Perfect!) Carefully and quietly he crawled to the ladder end of the slide. He ducked back quickly when a child ran to the slide and climbed up. When the kid was slide down the Impmon jumped out and into the bush.

Cautiously he peeked out of the bush to see if anyway was looking his way he relaxed when he saw no one saw him. Feeling proud he pulled off a successful escape he turned and was going to walk away when…

"Momma I saw a purple kitty!"

Immediately the Impmon jumped into a tree then further into the park. When he felt he was far enough way Impmon stood on a tree branch and leaned against the tree trunk with his arms crossed. (Stupid human I do not look like a cat! Feh, anyhow I've got to lie low until I can digivolve to my mega form again…) He looked down thinking seriously (Those cowardly bastards are probably sending their damn underlings after me right now.) Outside his thoughts he gritted his sharp teeth, "Tch, dammit I can't fight anything in this stupid form!" Angry at his current weakness the Impmon tossed a fireball at the concrete sidewalk beneath him. Standing on the branch his curled up fists were shaking in anger. "They'll all pay I'll kill them all and anyone that stands in the way…" He growled to himself his eyes burning with pent up anger.

"Until then, I need to find some food…" The Impmon said when he calmed down a little later. Sniffing the air with his black nose he didn't find the scent of food present. (Just my luck…) He figured as he leapt through the park trees. Eventually he stood on the edge of the park. Eyes wide he stared at the city (Wow I'll admit that is impressive…) He thought with his mouth open a little. Moving on he sniffed the air again then smirked deviously. (Perfect, there tons of food in that city!)

Still smirking deviously he snuck into the city and stuck to the rooftops. After snagging some guys doughnuts he came across a teenager with some sort of red colored cans. Curious the Impmon ventured closer by crawling along the ground. Watching through the leaves the Impmon sees that the teen had friends with him. They seemed to be enjoying what appeared to be a canned drink so he snatched what was left of them. Returning to the place he hid the doughnuts, the top of a building shaded by a slightly taller one, he sat down with his stolen goodies. Looking at the red canned drink he picked one up, "What did they call it? So-da? Hmm, never heard of it," The Impmon shrugged then popped it open like he'd seen the humans do, "Oh well, as a glutton I can't be picky about what I drink or eat." Tilting the can into his mouth he gulped down a fizzy liquid.

Swallowing he paused to decide what he thought about the soda.

….

"OH DAMN YAGGSDRAILL THIS IS SOOOO GOOD! WOOHOO!SO-DA SOOOODA!" The Impmon cheered excitedly as he danced around to rooftop with the soda can in hand. Eventually he sat down and finished the caffeinated drink. Not getting anymore the Impmon shook the can to see if he could hear any liquid splashing around in it. Sadly there wasn't a drop left. The Impmon's ears drooped sadly, "Dang it," Suddenly his ears perked, "Wait…I still have more!" The Impmon fist pumped victoriously and went back to his meal.

After consuming whole box of doughnuts and two more soda cans the Impmon decided it would be best to scoop out the surrounding city. He remembered which way the park was and several landmarks so he was sure that he would be able to find his way back. Stretching his arms out the Impmon got to his feet. He felt better but his body still hurt and ached but not as bad as before. The Impmon was still far from his goal to getting his mega form back.

While exploring the human made environment the Impmon saw that the human children seemed enamored with his kind. There were cards, toys, doll, clothing, books, comics the most popular was the games of course. The Impmon was slightly amused by how unaware the human children were. Not know what they were playing with had power beyond their imagination. He also found it creepy to be stared at by a plush version of him.

Just when he was about to get bored and head back to the park he spotted a kid walking alone on a street. What caught the Impmon's attention was what he was holding in his hands a gold and white D-Arc with a red strap. The Impmon's eyes grew wide, (A D-Arc he's one of those kids that stopped the D-Reaper right!?) The Impmon decided to fallow the child. (This human took on what the digimon Sovereigns couldn't handle alone…interesting…I can smell a stale scent of a digimon on him but it's very faint so his digimon hasn't come back yet. The Impmon fallowed the tamer to a two story bakery the bottom level was the store the top level was the home. He watched as he entered the home and greets two older humans who he called his parents. (So those two are 'parents')The Impmon looked closer (he looks like the two put together…) Not finding anything else interesting the Impmon heads back to the park.

(Since that tamer is here the other tamers that helped take down the D-Reaper are here. A Beelzemon helped him working with a Gallantmon no less.) The Impmon stopped for a minute and looked out at the city. (The human world is better than I expected but it's so peacefully dull.) He grinned evilly. (Better watch out human world. Demon Lord Beelzemon has arrived!) Hands on his hips the Demon Lord lifted his head and lifted his head to let out a laugh, "HAhahahaha!" Still chuckling he peered at the other buildings. (And as usual chaos fallows me.) His green eyes narrowed seriously. (The other Demon Lords are coming for me and with the tamers around they'll be gunning for them too. With us in one place it won't be long for them to make a move…) He figured grimly as he looked down at his arms.

Sensing a digimon bio-emerging the Demon Lord's ears perked and he looked in its direction. "Something's coming…hmm judging by its size it can't be past a rookie or a low level champion." He guessed normally as he looked in the direction of the bio-emerging digimon. After thinking he'd be alright if worse comes to worse the Impmon ran off in its direction. "Maybe I'll have some fun." He giggled evilly them grinned darkly, "Plus if I upload some data I'll heal faster~." The Impmon sneered as he jumped rooftop to rooftop.

~~Down in the city~~

Rika and her Mom had returned to from shopping for new shoes. Not finding anything else she liked she got a new pair of her old ones. Closing the sliding door to her room tired she rest laid down on her mat. She sighed boredly without the digimon there wasn't much to do anymore other than school that was. Looking at her blue and white D-Arc she moved in front of her form the low table she had. Rika looked it over not getting a digimon signature on the tracker compass she sighed and put it back on the table. Looking up at the ceiling she smiles faintly, "At least we know the digital world and ours is reconnected." Rika sighed happily (I can't wait to see Renamon again.) Comforted she closed her eyes peacefully.

A moment later a high pitch noise startled her to open her eyes. Turning her to her table she sees that her D-Arc is lighting up. Scrambling to her knees she crawls over to it and activates the compass again. The compass pointed towards an old part of town. "Renamon…" She said breathlessly as she pulled on her new shoes which were exactly the same as her old ones and ran out of her room. Running out of the front gate she yells, "Grandma I'm going out for a bit, I'll be right back!" She yelled to her Grandma who was in the kitchen.

Her Grandmother looked out the kitchen window looking confused she says, "Okay…be careful Rika!" She yelled to her granddaughter.

Rika ran quickly to the old side of Shinjuku it was the part of the city that was least effect by the D-Reaper since it was far away from the area the rouge program had manifested. Looking back at the tracker she turned down a street. Looking up she saw that it was pointing at the building in front of her. Preparing herself she calmed herself then ran towards it.

"Rika wait!"

Surprised she turned around and saw the other tamers and Jeri running towards her. After catching his breath Takato looked at Rika, "We're coming with you." He said sternly to his friend. Rika nodded before her and her group of friends turned back to the old building.

While they were running into the building the Impmon landed on a nearby rooftop. Smirking he looked at the tamers run into the building. "What the heck are they going to do when they have no digimon with them?" He inquired out loud as he eyed them. Shrugging he decided it wasn't his problem if they got themselves killed. Jumping over to a broken window the Impmon leapt through it and into the building.

The tamer ran through the building until they saw the digital field inside they hopped it was one of their partners. For a while they just stood outside the digital field looking at it unsure. Eventually Rika charged head first into the digital field after putting her blue sunglasses on. Takato looked at Henry then they both put on their sunglasses or goggles then fallowed her into the digital field. Soon after Kazu, Kenta and Jeri fallowed them close behind.

Inside the digital field a mist of digital energy and fake proteins floated in the air appearing to be like any normal fog. The tamers cautiously looked around the digital field keeping an eye on their D-Arcs for any signs of the digimon. Suddenly Rika stopped and looked ahead wide eyed. The other tamers looked at what she was and stared as well.

Up ahead a bipedal fox like looking creature appeared from the foggy mist. Wearing purple sleeves with yin yang symbol, golden fur, white fluffy chest, white paws, legs which also had swirling black symbols on them the rookie digimon walked towards them looking at them with piercing blue eyes. She smiled at the tamers fondly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Renamon's Return with Leomon's Egg

"Renamon!" Rika yelled happily as she ran to her partner and gave her a big hug. Shoving her face into her soft white fur she shed tears of joy for the first time in months. "I missed you so much…" Rika cried happily as she hugged her partner dearly.

The animal digimon was surprised by their usually reserved tamer showing such emotion but she also found it very touching and hugged her back, "I missed you too Rika." She said softly as she held her tamer.

Even if it wasn't their partners the other tamers were excited to see one of their digimon friends come back. "Renamon's back!" Jeri exclaimed excitedly as she and the others ran over to the data digimon with overjoyed looks on their face. All of them said their greetings and how glade they were to have one their digital friends back with them.

Renamon was surprised at how excited they were to see her it made her feel special so she smiled happily. "Thank you, I'm glad to be back with my tamer and you all. I was surprised when the human and digital world reconnected but when I had my chance I took it." She explained normally with a pleasant smile to her tamer. Then she looked at Jeri, "I have something for you Jeri please fallow me."

"For me?" Jeri asked the digimon as she pointed at herself looking confused. Since she wasn't a tamer anymore she didn't understand what the digimon wanted to give her that she could use to help the others. Still; however, she fallowed the fox digimon further in the dissipating mist. Curious the others fallowed behind Jeri.

Renamon led Jeri to the back of the room and there was a brown digitama a digimon egg lying on its side. The golden fox went over to it picked it up then went back to Jeri, "This is for you." She said calmly as she handed the egg to the brown haired tamer.

"Woah, a digimon egg!" Kazu said in awe as he looked at the big brown digimon egg. "I've never seen one before!" He commented excitedly.

As she held the digitama Jeri felt that she knew the egg, "It feels…like I know this egg from somewhere…" She said breathlessly. Curious she slid her hand across it the egg was warm and it felt smoother than anything she felt before. From inside she felt something pulsate as if the unborn digimon inside knew something had touched it.

"That's because it's Leomon's digi-egg." Renamon said smoothly while standing next to the tamer. Immediately everyone in the room gasped. They had all seen the brave digimon get killed by Beelzemon who was their Impmon friend but had gone insane with power.

"But Leomon was killed by Beelzemon!" Kazu yelled in disbelief, "We all saw it happen! How can that be his egg when Beelzemon sucked up all his data?" The boy yelled frantically not believing what Renamon said. As much as he like everyone wanted Leomon back he couldn't believe it would ever happen.

Renamon as usual remained calm and explained, "Yes that's all true but I KNOW that's Leomon's egg it has his data I can feel it just like Jeri can. It's possible when Beelzemon was almost killed by the D-Reaper that the data which was released from him was Leomon's data or enough of it to form a digitama in the digital world that or it's just miracle." She explained hoping it made sense to the tamers. To be honest she wasn't completely sure herself how it happened but she KNEW that it was Leomon's egg there was no way she was wrong about that and she'd never lie about that. It would only make Jeri feel worse if she tried to replace Leomon with another Leomon.

"I believe her." Jeri said as she stared at the egg she didn't know how but she knew it was true she could feel it. With a soft smile she hugged the egg, "Thank you for bringing him back to me Renamon." Jeri said breathlessly as she looked at Renamon.

The fox digimon smiled back, "It was nothing Jeri." Renamon let out an inner sigh of relief glade that she believed what she said instead of thinking she was replacing Leomon with a fake one. Suddenly she sensed another digimon it wasn't normal it was demonically dark with a coldhearted chill to it. Since she was the only digimon there she got in defensive mode to protect her tamer and the others, "Who's there!?" She demanded getting in a fighting position. Immediately the tamers jumped and faced the direction the rookie digimon was facing. Jeri held her digi-egg close.

Up on a tall shelf of some sort was the shadow of an Impmon leaning against the wall arms crossed. A small devilish grin cut through the dark as the faint light bounced off of his small sharp teeth that housed his mouth. The look in his eyes was…not fitting for a rookie it was the look of a cold hearted being that showed not concern for others. It had an unfeeling predatory look to them that gave off a pressure a rookie shouldn't be able to exert.

"I asked who you are! Answer me!" Renamon yelled demandingly she didn't know why she was asking but she knew he wasn't the Impmon that was their friend, even though he was a pain at times. This Impmon had a different feel to him…a deep dark evil feel to him looking in those green eyes even if they were a bright green it was like falling into a pitch black hole. She didn't trust him and she wouldn't let him touch the tamers.

The got an unimpressed look on his face, "Are you blind? I'm an Impmon so naturally my name is Impmon." He scoffed with a short huff smirking. The Impmon stopped leaning back on the wall then walked to the edge of the shelf and looked down at them. One by one he examined the humans and Renamon as if he was sizing them up or something. When he was done he didn't seem impressed, "Humph, so you're the ones that took down the D-Reaper huh?" He asked aloud while looking at them.

"Yeah, what's it to you!?" Rika asked aloud not liking the digimon's condescending demeanor towards them. She began to wonder if all Impmon's were naturally stuck up or at least at one point were.

"Nothing really," The Impmon said normally with a shrug before jumping down from the shelf landing in front of the humans and Renamon. They were all surprised to see the digimon actually had scars on his body. The humans weren't even sure if that was possible till now. His ears had slices along the edges, a scar on his cheek, some on his arms, a big one on his torso that cut out most of the smiley that was normally seen and one on his back across the shoulder blades. "Just that I expected older humans I guess just not what I expected then again I haven't seen human before, eh," He shrugged again then looked back at them, "Aren't you a few digimon short though?" The Impmon pointed out plainly seeing only one digimon and a digitama.

Takato looked down sadly a little, "They were kind of sucked back into the digital world Renamon is the first to come back." He explained to the Impmon that was in front of them arms crossed still.

Kazu looked to Henry appearing to be confused, "Even though this is great news isn't digimon not supposed to be able to come back after the Juggernaut program was activate?" He pointed out still not understanding how the digimon were returning.

"That's what my Dad said and it is what Yamaki designed it for." Henry agreed normally.

"Ahahahahaa!" The sudden laughter from the Impmon immediately brought the tamers attention as well as put Renamon on guard again. After finishing his hysterical laughter the Impmon sneered, "You fools! The digital world and the 'real' world can't be separated! Maybe temporarily but they always reconnect! The digital world needs the human world to provide data for it so it can continue to go on and the human world needs our world because it has all the information you humans need. The two worlds are nothing without each other. They can't come to close but not too far apart. Understand?" He finished simply with a grin.

Oddly enough it made sense to the tamers the two worlds did seem to have a kind of symbiotic relationship. In a way it was like the connection was cut off for a minute but eventually it return like a switch had been turned off temporarily.

After seeing the tamers up close the pint sized Demon Lord had seen enough of them for now he didn't find them too impressive but he was sure they wouldn't cause him trouble if he didn't go around setting things on fire so that was good news. Giving them one last look over and not finding anything interesting and having his fill of being around other living things the Impmon jumped back onto the shelf and disappeared into the dark.

With his suddenly departure from the room the tamers stared for a bit before deciding to leave. "What was that all about?" Kazu asked plainly with his arms crossed behind his head. He couldn't seem to figure why the Impmon, who came out of nowhere, would show up lecture them and then just up and leave. "I swear Impmon's are weird." He commented plainly when he thought about the Impmon that hanged out with them then the rude one from earlier.

"Maybe it's a family trait." Kenta suggest normally.

"Could be it," Kazu agreed, "But where'd he come from?" He asked flatly.

Stopping Takato remember something, "I think he was that other bio-merging signature my D-Arc picked up last night. We left after meeting that other Impmon remember? He must have been hiding somewhere." He guess normally, apparently they hadn't looked hard enough for digimon yesterday because Takato was sure he'd been hiding in the park it was the best place for rookie level digimon to hide. Looking up Takato continued, "He seemed to know about us maybe he just wanted to meet us." He guessed plainly with a shrug showing he really wasn't sure.

Kazu chuckled amusedly, "Cool we're digital stars!" He shouted with a big grin on his face.

"So far our 'stardom' attracts jerks and weirdoes." Rika huffed irately as her partner walked next to her. She was beginning to wonder about Impmons. Rika shook her head at least she knew one wasn't a jerk, all the time at least.

Takato laughed, "Hey at least Renamon's back," He looked at Jeri's digi-egg, "And Leomon's coming back soon!" He said positively he was so ecstatic with the news their friend was coming back he couldn't wait! After the period of separation which was rough on all of them he finally could look forward to seeing Guilmon soon! "So far we're getting more good news than bad! Things are looking up!" Takato cheered excitedly with a big smile on his face.

"Takato's right," Jeri said softly with a warm smile on her face. Hugging her brown egg warmly she continued, "Things are finally looking up." Jeri said with a bright smile on her face. Looking down fondly at the egg she promised herself and Leomon that she would be strong this time. Jeri knew that this was the only second chance she could get and that she was lucky to get this one.

The other tamers smiled they were happy to see their friend smile like that again. Rika sighed smiled then looked warmly at Renamon, "Yeah, goggle head is right things are looking up." She agreed looking around she figured it was late enough. "Come on Renamon, let's go home." Rika said warmly to her partner.

Renamon smiled happily she was happy to hear those words and nodded. The golden fox digimon picked Rika up piggy back style. As Renamon jumped off ninja style Rika waved good-bye to her friends. The remaining tamers smiled brightly hoping they'd be the next to regain their partners shortly after each of them headed home.

After a short while Renamon quickly got Rika home on the front porch Rika's mother Rumiko was on the front porch looking very worried. "Rika, oh thank god you're alright!" She cried worriedly as she ran up to her rebellious child. Then she spotted Renamon, "Renamon?" Rumiko smiled, "Oh, I see your D-Arc picked up Renamon returning so you went to go get her." Rika's mother guessed normally with a smile. It was good to see her daughter care about something.

Rika nodded, "Sorry I ran off so suddenly." She apologized while rubbing her arm.

"It's alright Rika I'm just glad you're okay. Your Grandmother was worried though. Next time please explain what's going on okay?" Rumiko said calmly then looked at Renamon, "It's great to have you back Renamon now I won't have to worry about Rika going off on her own." She giggled happily.

"It's good to be back and don't worry I'll protect Rika with my life." Renamon vowed sternly.

Rumiko smiled, "I know you will, now" Turning she looked back at them, "Let's head inside before we all catch a cold!" She said in a bubbly fashion before letting her daughter and her digimon walked past her then she fallowed them into their traditional Japanese home.

After Rika explained everything to her grandmother Seiko what happened she and Renamon headed to their room to go to bed. Seiko welcomed the fox digimon back with a welcoming bow which Renamon returned. The Grandmother turned to Rumiko her daughter and smiled, "You're becoming quite the mother Rumiko." She complimented happily.

Rumiko smiled thankfully, "Thanks Mom I'm just glad she's happy." She said simply it was good to see her happy again. Seiko smiled happily with Renamon back the family was whole again.

~~Somewhere in the darkest part of the park~~

The other Impmon without the scars was pacing back and forth, "Dammit I haven't even spotted him. Where could a beaten up Demon Lord in rookie form hide!?" He hissed angrily to himself as he paced with his arms behind his back. Stopping he looked at his red gloved hands and growled disdainfully, "Bad enough I'm stuck in this stupid old form!" The Impmon huffed roughly.

Hearing a flapping noise the Impmon turned around and saw a blue masked bat digimon with a skull on its mask. Under its red clawed foot was a ruby red crystal ball. A devilish fanged grin was on its face as he looked down at the Impmon, "Hey yah, Impmon or should I say Demon-Impmon?" He sneered evilly with cackle.

Demon-Impmon glared at him before removing the illusion he had on himself. He became taller his purple fur turned black, the smiley turned into a sneering devil, his face and belly turned dark grey, his tail got longer, his bandana turned into a sickly green scarf, his gloves were ripped by long red talons and turned green. His feet changed to two red claws with one in the back and were covered in the same sickly green color. His eyes were black and red no white. His big ears were stitched with red in the middle and had strange horn like tip. "What do you want DemiDevimon?" Demon-Impmon hissed disdainfully, "I've got a Demon Lord to kill so why are you wasting my time you grunt!?"

DemiDevimon chuckled evilly, "Oh nothing I'm just a messenger~." He said slyly looking down at the red crystal ball. "Alright master Daemon I've located Demon-Impmon." He said to the orb. Demon-Impmon's eyes went wide when the orb lit up with a red demonic aura.

"Great job DemiDevimon." A dark smooth voice said from the orb as it glowed with a fiery aura.

"Daemon…" D-Impmon said dully as he looked up at the orb with a grim look on his face.

A dark chuckle came from the orb, "Not happy to see the one that caused your creation? How…ungrateful of you…" Daemon hissed angrily to the little black imp digimon. The aura around the orb flared violently like it was on fire causing DemiDevimon to jump away from it out of surprise.

D-Impmon gulped and shrank back Daemon was the Demon Lord of Wrath angering him was never a good idea. "N-no I'm very grateful Lord Daemon!" He stuttered fearfully his body shaking. "I-I…I meant n-no disrespect my Lord." The black Impmon said shakily as he cowered fearfully from the orb.

The aura around the orb calmed allowing the rookie level to calm his nerves Daemon's temper had cooled and that was always, usually, a good thing. "That's much better…I see you still need some lessons on respect," Daemon commented dryly, the red aura flared a little, D-Impmon twitched a little before the Demon Lord continued, "but we'll deal with that later. Have you finished off the former Demon Lord Beelzemon or should I say Demon Lord Impmon hmhmhmmm~," Daemon chuckled mockingly. He had thoroughly enjoyed striking Beelzemon; however, the digimon had still escaped and he knew he was alive and he needed to fix that.

Gulping Demon-Impmon answered, "No Lord Daemon. It'd be easier to find him in his mega for but in his rookie form he's much harder to find. If ah could draw him out I'd be able tah finish the job." The black Impmon said surely he was sure he was stronger than the weakened Demon Lord. D-Impmon couldn't wait to kill him once he was dead he'd be named the new Demon Lord of Gluttony and become even stronger! It was his destiny that he was sure of!

Through the orb Daemon hummed thoughtfully, "I'd expected this Beelzemon anticipated us sending someone after him. I was hoping he'd attack the humans or any digimon bio-merging into the human world but seems he's with holding his habit of killing anything that moves. Oh well, he won't hide forever eventually he'll get cocky and attack the digimon that come to the Human World that we send. I'll send a group of digimon to assist you in your search they should arrive shortly." Daemon announced calmly to his subordinate, "Until then continue your search for him solo." With that said the orb went back to its dormant state.

DemiDevimon chuckled mockingly at D-Impmon before grabbing the orb with his claws and flying off. The black Impmon growled aggravated with the bat digimon. Getting over it D-Impmon put his illusion back once again appearing to be a normal Impmon. "Stupid bat…" He muttered to himself disdainfully he wasn't sure why but he hated DemiDevimons. Then again they always seemed to be mocking him silently so he figured that's why. Figuring he better get back to his mission Demon-Impmon jumped off into the trees.

~~Some Where in the City~~

The Impmon Demon Lord stared at a machine a soda vending machine to be exact. Green eyes shining and mouth drooling while it was gapping open the Impmon went up to it. "It's so beautiful~!" He exclaimed a happy tear went down his face before he whipped it off. Getting an impish grin on his face he went up to it, "Let's see here ah need money to get the soda but obviously ah'm broke hmm…" Snapping his fingers the mini Demon Lord figured it out, "Ah ha, of course, time to act like a virus and break this thing!" He laughed loudly fingers sparking with dark energy he placed his hands on the machine. The machine soon sparked with the same energy shaking a little until several soda cans popped out of the machine.

Dancing and clapping happily the scarred Impmon went over and picked up the three soda cans, "This'll be enough for now since ah can't carry too many like this…" He grumbled still hating the fact he was stuck in rookie form. Sensing something his chipped ears twitched. A hateful look came over his face and he turned towards the park, "Ah could've sworn I just sensed Daemon…" Shaking his head the Demon Lord went back to picking up the last soda can, "No way he's actually here I'd know if he was there's no way anyone could miss a fully powered Demon Lord…which means he sent a messenger meaning someone is already hunting me down…" He said grimly to himself. (I'd better stay on guard….) The Impmon thought to himself as he walked off to find a place to chug down his stolen sodas.

Sitting on a box that was on a rooftop the Impmon began to drink his sodas happily. (The best thing about sodas is there are so many flavors~.) He thought to himself with a blissful look on his face. Half way done with the first can he got a serious look on his face, "I know your there Renamon you'll have to do better than that to sneak up on me…" The Impmon hissed to the fox digimon that was on the rooftop behind him.

Renamon jumped from the rooftop she was on to the one the scarred beaten up Impmon was on. Quietly she looked down at him.

Not turning to her the Impmon says, "What do you want? If you're looking for a fight I'll gladly give you one…" He growled angrily as he clutched his soda can.

"Who are you and why did you fallow Rika and the others?" Renamon asked sternly she didn't trust this digimon as far as she could throw him. There was something dark about him it reminded her of when Impmon went berserk and turned into Beelzemon. There was a blood thirsty feeling to him but since he was a rookie Renamon was sure she could handle him if he attacked.

"I told you ah'm an Impmon therefore my name IS Impmon I have no name that's my own." The imp digimon hissed angrily as he glared at Renamon. Calming down he took a sip of his soda then answered the second part of Renamon's question, "As for fallowing the tamers I originally wanted a fight but I'm no condition to fight a digimon that can digivolve past rookie." He explained commenting on his wounds, "So ah decided tah just check out the tamers that took down the infamous D-Reaper that's all." The Impmon answered casually still sitting on the wooden box.

"If you have no interest in humans why are you here?" Renamon asked the Impmon normally her expression not changing from expressionless.

The mini Demon Lord was beginning to get annoyed with the fox digimon bugging her so he twitched out of annoyance, "I didn't want to come here I had to or ah would've died." He growled angrily at the memory of his near death experience.

Now Renamon felt she was getting somewhere with her questioning, "Someone is trying to kill you? What for did you do something?" She asked normally in a suspicious tone her eyes narrowed.

This time the scarred Impmon chuckled darkly and stood up and finally turned to Renamon, "Don't ask questions," The look in the digimon's green eyes turned predatory, "You DON'T want to know the answers too!" He warned as he pointed his gloved finger at her. Without another word the Impmon grabbed his sodas and jumped off somewhere.

Renamon stared and watched him go silently she had gotten enough from his answer even if she hadn't truly gotten it. The golden fox knew he'd done something wrong and that he couldn't be trusted. If anything she knew he had an evil side to him. (I'll have to warn Rika about this!) She thought to herself before jumping off towards her and Rika's home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Return of Beelzemon

The next day after Renamon's return from the digital world the tamers were walking to Shinjuku park to discuss the resent events. Now that the digital world had reconnected with the human world. They knew wild digimon would come out of the wood works. Some to get tamers but there were bound to be ones that wanted to cause trouble of varying degrees. The tamers were also going to plan on what to do once they gathered enough of their digimon to either wait for the rest and guard Shinjuku or go to the digital world and find the others. Then there were the new Impmons that showed up...

"So your sure we can't trust him?" Takato asked Renamon as they walked along the streets. He was half hoping that they could gain another ally. Since he was covered in scars Takato was sure he was a fighter that and he seemed to know things about the digital world.

Renamon nodded, "I'm certain, someone tried to kill him and his answer to why told me that he's hiding something dark about himself." The fox digimon said surely as she looked back on the scene and how the Impmon's eyes turned to a dark gaze. There was no doubt he wasn't the type to trust.

"Use your head goggle boy! There's something not right about him and the last thing we need is a repeat of the first time we had a Impmon turn on us!" Rika remarked sternly as she gave Takato a disapproving look with her arms crossed. Takato gulped and looked away slightly remembering the time Beelzemon had attacked them nearly killing them all.

"That's for sure..." Kazu agreed with a slight shiver. That event nearly had him and Kenta dead with a digital bullet in their chest. He remembered how Beelzemon pointed his Berenjena at them.

Kenta nodded fearfully, "Yeah we almost go killed!" He said shakily.

"Oh come on guys," Jeri said with a stern look on her face as she carried Leomon's brown digitama, "Beelzemon admitted what he did was wrong, he turned himself around and Leomon is coming back everything is fixed. There's no reason to bring that up anymore! If I can get over it you guys can too!" She lectured with a rather annoyed look on her face as she looked at all of her friends.

Kazu looked down and scratched his head embarrassed while Kenta merely looked embarrassed about digging up the past.

Takato blinked surprised and looked at Jeri, "Wow Jeri I didn't expect that but your right there's no reason to look back on something bad that's been fixed." He said agreeing with a nod while smiling warmly at her.

Jeri blushed shyly and looked down at Leomon's egg, "I-I just don't like thinking about it when...things are better now." She said sheepishly.

"So what are we going to do?" Kenta said suddenly wanting to move the conversation along, for his answer he looked to Henry who had remained quite till now, "I mean we still don't have a plan yet." He pointed out.

"Well Renamon's back but we still can't risk going to the digital world, we need at least have Beelzemon, Guilmon or Terriermon back before we think about going to the digital world but if we do how will we get back? Last time we had Grani when he was still the arc this time we'd have to try and find another way back. So I think we should at least wait someone else to come back and if the others don't return then we might have to go and find them but only as a last resort." Henry stated tactically as he held his chin thinking deeply about the situation him and the others were in. Believing in Henry's strategy skills the other tamers nodded.

Suddenly Kazu realized something, "Hey!" He yelled catchings the others attention, "What about Guardromon!? He could protect our world too!" Kazu protested insultingly.

"Yeah MarineAngemon too!" Kenta protested along side Kazu. Both tamer's were pretty insulted about their digimon not being able protect the human world.

"Uh...its nothing personal..." Henry said warily to his two friends not really sure what to say without insulting them. "Its just Guardromon and MarineAngemon..."

"Oh come on..." Rika huffed annoyed. She couldn't believe Henry was going to beat around the bush about this. Shooting a annoyed look at Kazu and Kenta, spooking them a little she said what Henry wasn't going to, "Guardromon hasn't been able to digivolve back to Andromon yet and MarineAngemon isn't exactly a fighter." The red headed tamer said bluntly arms still crossed.

Kenta and Kazu merely stared at how blunt she was both of their jaws dropped. Henry smiled weakly now that it was out in the open, "Its nothing personal..." He started though not sure if that'd really help. Henry smiled, "I'm sure Guardromon will be able to digivolve soon after he gets back he just needs to catch up." Henry explained normally.

"And MarineAngemon is powerful since he can heal and fight he just needs to practice." Takato reassured Kenta. Rika rolled her eyes and huffed at Takato and Henry softening the truth.

Kazu pulled up his grey visor and looked up at the sky, "Yeah your right if a mega showed up things probably wouldn't go to well..." He said as he remembered how he basically did no damage to Beelzemon when Guardromon attacked him, though it did help in the end.

"Yeah, I haven't exactly fought with MarineAngemon yet and practicing never hurts I should get used to using cards first before really fighting." Kenta admitted shyly looking away realizing he'd never used any.

In the end the guys ended up laughing it off together and continued to head off to the cool Shinjuku park. Rika sighed to herself but smiled and shook her head as she and Renamon followed the happy go lucky guys.

/Elsewhere in Shinjuku City.../

"Almost...there...!" A gruff voice said as a digital field materialized. Slowly a figure materialized in the digital field as the virus digimon pulled itself out of the digital world and into the human or real world. Eventually the form of a metal tailed biker with a purple eight spiked helmet and spikey blond hair formed.

The digimon looked around with his yellow and red eyes. Seeing he had indeed reached the human world the digimon grinned, "Yes! Ah reached tha human world!" The tall thin biker digimon jumped to his feet laughing happily.

Suddenly the digimon paused, "Ah can't believe ah just said dat..." The digimon shrugged it off. After breaking out of the digital field, which disappeared shortly after.

Looking around at the building the digimon grunted annoyed, "Dang it ah'm on tha other side of tha city!" He shouted thankfully no one was around to see or hear him.

The digimon absentmindedly kicked a rock to relieve some annoyance he felt. Sighing the digimon mode shifted and grew two large raven black wings along with two smaller ones. With a strong jump into the air he easily took off from the ground. The digimon flew up into the sky searching for his still rather newly made friends.

"Ah hope goggle head and tha other are still in tha same area." The mega level virus digimon muttered to himself vacantly. He grinned to himself it felt good to be back in the human world even if it was still odd for himself, "Beelzemon is back baby!" He yelled excitedly as he flew quickly through the city sky line, "Whether their ready for meh or not!"

/Nearby in unused back alleys in a make shift shelter/

The mini rookie level demon lord was enjoying the days spoils of stolen food...and a lot of various kinds of soda. The scarred DL Impmon more than enjoyed his fizzy caffeinated drinks as he chugged them down. Finishing his seventh drink he tossed into a nearby open dumpster. Sighing he relaxed and leaned onto a make shift bed he had made out of some pillows and a small blanket he'd stolen.

"Heheh ah may be livin like ah street rat but at least no one is buggin me~." He chuckled to himself before settling into his bed. Arms behind his head a relaxed smile spread across his white furred face, "Sweet, sweet solitude~."

Suddenly he sensed a strong digimon bio-merge into the human world and jolted up to a sitting position. It didn't take long for him to recognize it as a Beelzemon which was his mega form as well. DL Impmon thought carefully about how to react. (Its defiantly the tamers Beelzemon. Ah don't sense any blood lust coming from it so he's defiantly not after meh...) Carefully rose to his feet as if the tamer's Beelzemon might pop out of now where. After thinking about it DL Impmon figured he'd better see what the Beelzemon was up to and to make sure it was the one that fought with the tamers.

(Ah better be careful and actually not start ah fight! No way ah could beat mah mega form like dis!) DL Impmon reminded himself as he climbed up to the roof of a building and leaps to another following the Beelzemon at a distance.

/Over near by Shinjuku park/

Beelzemon hovered in the air his wings beating every so often to keep himself a loft as he looked down bellow in search for the tamers. (They gotta be around here somewhere...) He thought as he used his excellent vision to scan out for the kids. A Beelzemon's vision was possibly its best sense helping one with its aim to deal precise and deadly shots with its guns or in this case pick out certain humans.

It only took a few moments long until he spotted Takato's bright yellow goggles that were as usual perched a top his head. "Heh, looks they are good for somethin." Beelzemon laughed to himself as flew down towards the tamers. "Hey guys guess who!" He shouted announcing his return

Surprised the tamers and Renamon quickly turned their heads to the voice and soon spotted their friend coming down towards them from the sky. The tamers eyes widened in surprise and excitement at Beelzemon's return to the human world.

"Beelzemon your back!" Takato exclaimed surprised as the digimon landed, folding his wings behind his back. Him and the other tamers ran over to the virus biker digimon welcoming him back to the real world.

"Yup, was a hell of a tip too." Beelzemon replied as he remembered forcing his way into the human world through bio merging. "Not sure how it happened exactly...or how tha hell ah did it either kinda just happened..." He admitted confusedly as he scratched his blue skin with one of his metal claws. Curious the tamers looked to Renamon of an answer.

"How does it work Renamon?" Rika asked remembering how she had first appeared to her in her room after she had won a digimon card tournament.

Renamon turned her head to Rika and answered, "No one is exactly sure how it works, sometime humans open portals to the digital world through strong will and emotion others are meant to have a partner. For digimon it can be strength or will and sometime portals just open. There are many reasons but the connection between the real world and digital world isn't fully understood." The fox digimon explained the best she could to the tamers even though it was a mystery to her as well.

"Wow, makes sense, I guess." Rika said blankly as she blinked taking the explanation in, it answered the question but raised many more at the same time.

Takato laughed slightly, "I guess its just another mystery of the digital world." He guessed sheepishly as she scratched his head.

"That's one way of explaining it." Henry agreed in a light hearten manner with a bit of a laughing ton in his voice.

Then Beelzemon noticed the big brown digimon egg in Jeri's hand, "Hey a whats with tha digitama?" He asked as he pointed at it blinking blankly as he did so. Something seemed hauntingly familiar about the egg but he was sure he'd never seen it before this dumbfounded the mega level. For some reason it made him feel guilty in some strange way.

"Oh!" Jeri said surprised realizing they hadn't explained the egg to Beelzemon. The young girl smiled brightly and hugged the egg with a loving warmth, "It's Leomon's egg! Renamon brought him back with her!" She exclaimed she loved saying that it reminded her that her dear friend and digimon partner was coming back to her soon enough. As she held the egg she felt like she was hugging Leomon and he was hugging her back.

Beelzemon's eyes widened then he inadvertently looked away, being the one that killed him in the first place it was kind of an awkward moment for him. He was happy for her though it made up for what he did even more than his attempt to save her from the red blob that was the D-Reaper it was just a sore spot for him. He had nearly saved her but she at the time was too scared of him, rightfully so though. "That's great Jeri...ah'm glade fer yah...yah deserve it." He said nervously before finally and smiling.

Jeri smiled at him, she understood, "Thanks, everything is all fixed now." She looked down at the egg and rubbed its smooth surface. "The way it should be."

All of the tamers smiled everything was finally settled the wounds healed the scars fading. Once the other digimon came back everything would be complete.

Suddenly Renamon sensed another digimon's prescence nearby, Beelzemon did as well him noticing that it was a Impmon. Renamon looked up into a near by tree and saw the scarred Impmon his back leaning on the tree. Arms crossed he appeared to be unimpressed or maybe even bored, though the frown on his face suggested otherwise.

"Who's dis guy?" Beelzemon asked, he'd never seen a digimon with scars before. Suddenly Renamon jumped in front of the group, blocking the Impmon from them, standing defensively. Beelzemon was confused as to way Renamon was so upset by an Impmon, it being his rookie form he knew they typically weren't very strong.

"What are you doing here?" Renamon growled angrily some of her fur prickling.

DL Impmon wans't too startled by Renamon's reaction it happen to him a lot so he remained calm. Glancing between her and Beelzemon he quickly reminded himself to not start a fight, something rare for him. Closing his eyes and putting his hands up defensively he smiled, "Calm down," He started casually before opening his eyes and putting his hands down, "Ah aint here fer a fight." DL Impmon chuckled sarcastically, "Even if ah wanted tah ah'm not in the condition tah." He said remarking his beaten up condition.

Renamon raised a brow not really believing him but he did have a point no way he could win against her especially if she digivolved and then there was Beelzemon to add to that. Looking him over carefully he seemed to be telling the truth. "Then what DID you come to us for?" She asked sternly.

The scarred Impmon gestured to Beelzemon his his hand, "Ah sensed ah Beelzemon so ah got curious wanted tah know if it was from yer group or not." DL Impmon explained truthfully.

The ninja fox digimon looked him over carefully then a question came to her, "You can digivolve can't you?" Renamon asked slyly.

"Yes ah can~all tha way up to Blast mode~." DL Impmon said with a sharp tooth grin then shrugged, "Not right now obviously though." He joked plainly sound more annoyed and irritated than anything though. Then he glanced at Renamon out of the corner of his light green eyes. Arms crossed he asks, "How'd yah know?"

Renamon smirked slyly, "Not many digimon get scars as rookies and live to tell about it."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Impmons, Impmons, Everywhere

"Well aint dat tha truth," DL Impmon chuckled as he stood in the tree back against the trunk arms crossed somewhat relaxed. Chuckling to himself he reminisced about all the fights he'd been in and all the digimon he'd deleted, leading him to the all the data he'd downloaded. The life style he'd chosen for himself was certainly a bloody violent one but he reveled in it all the same.

The thrill of the kill was the part he enjoyed most about fighting almost more than drinking the data the spilled from his foes, metaphorically drinking that is. The more he killed the stronger he got and that was all that mattered. The stronger he was the less chance of dying he had. No digimon had a life limit they lived as long as they didn't die so the stronger digimon lived longer. Though he truly loved to kill it was made him happy it showed he was strong and not weak. It showed his power his strength. More so he just enjoyed it, over time he'd come to love it and as a Demon Lord DL Impmon got to kill and become even stronger as Demon Lord Beelzemon.

"Ah've been in more fight than any one mon ever has and boy were they hell of a lota fun, hehehehe~!" DL Impmon cackled gleefully with a crooked jagged tooth grin.

Renamon hummed thoughtfully as she noted that he obviously enjoyed fighting as well as that he was in the mood to talk now. She'd guessed that he had been edgy due to being wounded but was now still hurt but in better condition. "So that's how you got someone upset with you?" She asked getting a confused look from the Impmon. "You killed someone and another digimon attacked you to get revenge? Am I correct?" Renamon asked calmly.

The virus digimon eyed Renamon cautiously, DL Impmon knew if he said too much they'd code him. The tamers after all were the 'good guys' and he was the 'bad guy'. The smirked, closed his eyes and huffed, "I told yah dats none of yah business."

"You also said I wouldn't want to know." Renamon added looking sternly at the Impmon letting him know she wasn't going to let him off that easily.

The tamers looked at the Impmon warily Rika however was a little annoyed. Jeri held onto Leomon's egg more tightly to better ensure its safety and to ease her worry. Beelzemon stood close by her to keep her safe, he wasn't about to let anything happen to Jeri's chance of getting Leomon back.

Sighing DL Impmon shook his head, "Again ah'm not here for a fight, ah'm just hiding in tha Real world till ah can digivolve back tah my mega form then ah'm high tail'in it back tah tha digital world! The only reason ah'm staying is because ah wouldn't last long like dis in tha digital world besides it's not like ah can raise hell like this." He joked plainly maintaining his smirk.

Renamon went silent and seemed to be happy with the response though she was still cautious of the Impmon. Something about him wasn't normal.

"How do you plan on getting back to the digital world?" Takato asked normally. Unlike when digimon appeared sensing portals was harder for even digimon to do. Though Guilmon sniffed it out then dug to it. He of course and the other tamers knew there was a portal but he was curious to know if there were other ways to get into the digital world, preferably one that wasn't a one way trip.

The scarred Impmon sniffed the air briefly, "There's a portal over in that direction." He said normally as pointed towards Guilmon's home.

"Ah did not know we had dat good of a nose…" Beelzemon said looking surprised. Digimon had better senses than humans, even a sixth one, but far as he knew Impmons didn't have that powerful sense of smell.

DL Impmon shrugged passively, "Eh not all of us are completely the same." He said normally then his ears perked. Suddenly his posture went from relaxed to battle mode, his eyes went feral, teeth bared, ears alert and purple fur bristled slightly.

Both Renamon and Beelzemon also picked up on the digimon he sensed. Renamon took a battle stance and turned to down the path fur bristled out. Beelzemon sensing it was only a rookie didn't seem as defensive but he did turn his head to where the digimon was at.

After some rustling a normal looking Impmon walked out and looked up at the scarred one with a smug look on his face, "Well there yah are ah been look'in fer yah old timer~. You've got something ah want and ah intend tah get it!" He announced pointing at the scarred Impmon.

"Okay…wats with all tha Impmons? Ah'm startin to feel less special here." Beelzemon joked with a snickering chuckle as he crossed his long arms. Obviously a rookie level wasn't a threat to him in his mega form so he relaxed a bit Renamon did as well but less so.

"Is he the one after you?" Henry asked the scarred Impmon while still looking at the Impmon that just showed up.

The scarred Impmon, who still stood in the tree, snorted insulted by the notion, "Ha, this snot wishes he could beat meh in mah mega form! But apparently he is after meh." Curious DL Impmon looked at the other Impmon that showed up feeling something off about him he examined him suspiciously, "What exactly is it that ah have that yah want? Ah don't exactly have any cash on meh."

"Wait a minute!" Rika shouted suddenly catching everyone's attention making them look at her, "You're that Impmon we met in Guilmon's home! So this is the business you had to attend to." The red headed tamer girl said with a huff looking at him annoyed. She was still upset with the way he had spoken to Jeri.

"Oh wow, tha human has good memory what a shocker~." The D-Impmon taunted mockingly with a snicker making Rika angrier as he planned. It was funny for him to watch people get worked up by just a few words. Ignoring Rika and the tamers he turned back to his target, the scarred Impmon, "Heh, ah don't need tah be able to beat yer mega form if yah can't use it~. If its rookie vs rookie ah'm sure ah can beat yah~."

DL Impmon didn't seem impressed by the other Impmon's cocky tone and looked at him dully arms still crossed. A moment later he closes his eyes and huffed, "Area yah sure about that? Ah think ah know what yer after but if yah know that then yah must know who ah am and if yah know that then yah should know that ah won't go down without a fight." The tiny Demon Lord warned with a sneer.

"Well dats just perfect ah was hope'in yah wanted tah fight~." D-Impmon crouched down preparing to lung at his scarred opponent. His green eyes narrowed eagerly, "Ah've been wanting tah test my power out fer real~." Without a moment of hesitation the Impmon lunged at its scarred counterpart.

DL Impmon wasn't fazed by his action and raised a hand, "Ice blast!" A quick blast of ice shot out of the rookie level digimon's three finger gloved hand and directly hit his attacker knocking him onto the ground. The rookie level demon digimon chuckled to himself amused by the fact the clearly less experience digimon thought he could beat him.

"I didn't know Impmons had that attack!" Henry exclaimed surprised, he knew digimon well enough to know that was not a normal attack for an Impmon.

Confused Kenta looked at Beelzemon, "Can you do that?" He asked hoping to get an explanation from the mega whose rookie level as an Impmon.

Beelzemon shook his head, he himself was also confused, "Nuh uh, dis is a new one fer me…"

Quickly Rika pulled out her blue and white D-Arc, "Let's get a good look at this guy, Renamon." The data fox digimon nodded and looked at the scarred Impmon allowing the D-Arc to analyze the digimon, Rika let out a 'tch' when she got the normal screen for Impmons like when Renamon first met their Impmon. She was about to say something when the screen began to get fuzzy, "What the!? What's wrong with this stupid thing!?" She yelled shaking the D-Arc then smacked it on the side with her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kazu asked as he looked over her shoulder at the D'Arc's screen, "Is it broken?" He asked blankly as she stared at the static covered screen.

"I don't know common work already!" Rika yelled as she smacked the device on the side again.

DL Impmon chuckled overhearing the tamer's frustration, "Yah could say ah'm one of a kind~." Hearing a groan his hears perked and he looked over and saw the other Impmon was still standing though half of him was mostly coated in ice. "Still stand'in? If yah know wats good fer yah you'd turn tah data already." He sneered threateningly his eye pupils narrowing in a feral bloodthirsty manner. Confident he jumped down from his tree and took two steps from it. DL Impmon looked at what to him was his prey over a bit as if trying to decide how best to finish him off. Should he burn him or freeze him into a block of ice? Then there was beating him to death but he figured the tamers wouldn't stand by and watch that. Grinning evilly he pointed a finger up. A fire ball instantly formed above his finger.

It didn't take long to recognize the attack he'd used it many times before in his rookie form. Though albeit more for pranks not fighting. The attack was called Badda-Boom or Night of Fire.

"Heh, yer not tha only one with a trick up their sleeve~," The frostbite covered Impmon chuckled still maintaining an egotistical attitude. Quickly the Impmon summoned a round fireball in the palm of its hand and chucked it at the scarred Demon Lord, "Bang Fire!"

Quickly instinct took over and DL Impmon jumped out of the way but was surprised when the fireball exploded on impact with the ground. The force was strong enough that the shock wave shoved him forward. Going with the blast the scarred Impmon rolled into a ball and minimized the damage and quickly pulled himself off the ground, glaring he looked at the 'Impmon', "Yer not just ah Impmon are yah? Because ah've never seen dat attack before in mah life."

"That's right ah'm not," D-Impmon mused as his appearance quickly grew fuzzy then shifted to his true black furred form, "Ah'm the new improved version." He sneered black and red eyes narrowing as he gave DL Impmon a toothy grin. Getting down to business D-Impmon put a clawed hand on his hip, "Now be a good old timer and hand over tha Crest of Gluttony and things won't get messy fer tha human world, as much."

DL Impmon looked at D-Impmon like he couldn't believe he was serious, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Grr, what's so funny!?" D-Impmon growled baring his fangs at DL Impmon.

Pretending to wipe a tear off his face the scarred Impmon looked at D-Impmon, "Ah'm sorreh, well not really, but yer a total dumb-ass! The fox can digivolve to mega and there's a freaking mega, in mode shift, right there! And yah still think yah can win!? Tha only other mon THAT arrogant is Lucemon himself but at least he has power to back him up! Even if yah do beat meh, which aint happening, yah got zilch chances of even beating the ninja fox. So please explain tah meh how yer gonna win because ah just ain see'in it." DL Impmon finished still snickering to himself, finding his foes stupidity hilarious.

D-Impmon's eyes widened momentarily before returning to his pervious smirk, "Oh yeah about dat…yer answer should be show'in up right about…"

Suddenly the sky grew dark overhead and a storm gathered in a matter of minutes almost immediately lighting crackled through the sky before a bolt struck down somewhere far off. The winds blew like any invisible angry force and whipped around wildly making the leaves in the trees rattle in fear. The tamers didn't know what to make of the sudden change in weather were all shocked and confused.

"What's going on, where'd this storm come from?" Takato yelled allowed as he tried to shield his eyes from the whipping wind gusts.

"How in in the world should we know Chumley" Kazu yelled as he used his arm to block the winds to try and keep his vision clear.

"Whatever it is can't be good!" Kenta shouted fearfully as he backed up a bit.

To add onto the sudden whether change a new darker aura appeared startling Beelzemon, Renamon and the scarred Impmon. It was a dark sinister feeling like thousands of evil eyes watching, waiting for a chance to stab you in the back, to kill you. DL Impmon was very familiar with this sensation he wasn't afraid of it he was shocked that it had showed up. Looking towards the location it was coming from DL Impmon narrowed his eyes seriously, this wasn't a good thing for him.

'Their able tah make a move already!?' He clenched his fists tightly in frustration, and maybe fear, 'There's no way ah can defend mahself like this against them!' The sudden sound of D-Impmon's taunting laughter brought DL Impmon's attention back to him.

"Now, well what do yah know they got good time'in? Who'd of guess. Ah had no intention of fight'in tha tamers and their wastes of data space but with an army of bloodthirsty Nightmare Soldiers at mah disposal ah don't need tah~." D-Impmon chuckled victoriously to himself as the plan fell in place perfectly.

"Who are yah call'in a waste of data space!?" Beelzemon snarled angrily as he bared his fangs at the virus rookie level. It'd only take a second for the mega to code the much smaller rookie level digimon and he wouldn't even need to use a special attack. No, his talon like claws could easily rip him in half with little effort.

D-Impmon tried to keep his cool and moreover did but it was obvious on his expression that the angry mega level digimon had spooked him that he nearly back away submissively but quickly regained his image. Quickly he glanced at his target and smirked before suddenly jumping towards the direction of the darkness aura his black fur quickly concealed him in the darkness that had over taken the sky.

"Coward…" DL Impmon hissed to himself, the black Impmon was really beginning to tick him off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hell Rises/Royal Knights Prepare for Battle

The strange storm caused by a dark digital portal being opened still raged across. The sky that seemed to be set ablaze as it turned a bloody red the once gentle white clouds turned a dark grey or black. The wind continued to whip violently around causing trees to shake out of rear. Only a short time before did the weather was sunny now it seemed like the sky was going to rain down fire on Shinjuku city. Even the average humans in the city knew something was wrong. Many in the streets were seeking shelter from the unnatural storm while others looked up in surprise, fear and confusion at the burning sky.

Yamaki, the leader of the Hypnos group an agency that watched over and monitored the worlds electronics communications named after the Hypnos system he created himself, was outside with his girlfriend Riley looking up at the sky. His expression went stern he already figured it had something to do with the digital world when he saw the anything electronic or hooked up went haywire. Electricity flew off of traffic lights causing traffic to come to a screeching halt. People dropped their cell phones as they began to let out sparks of electricity.

"Sorry to but looks like the date will have to be put on hold, Riley." Yamaki apologized to the brown haired brown eyed Riley.

Riley looked around with an obvious look of understanding, "Don't worry I get it, let's hurry and get to Hypnos." She said quickly, Yamaki nodded and the two adults ran off to the Hypnos tower.

Out in Shinjuku Park the tamers were already heading to where the digimon were sensing the source of the dark energy. Renamon had digivolved to Kyubimon and was carrying Rika, Takato and Henry while Beelzemon was flying above carrying Kenta and Kazu in his arm while Jeri was on his back.

"We need to hurry whatever is going on its getting worse!" Henry yelled over the bellowing winds as he put on his green sun glasses to keep the wind out of his eyes.

"No kidding, this stupid wind is making it hard to see!" Rika agreed with an annoyed grunt as she held onto Kyubimon's white mane. The nine tailed fox digimon dashed through the forest easily evading the trees that were in her way, she didn't even seem to notice the weight of the three tamers on her back.

"We're getting closer," Kyubimon said calmly as she ran towards the dark energy source. Her face grew serious, "I've never felt something so dark before…" Kyubimon said as she felt the darkness growing stronger as they approached. It was dark and felt sickening like poison was seeping into her body a dark evil demonic feeling.

"All ah know is if Kenta doesn't stop screaming…ah'm gonna drop him." Beelzemon said annoyed as he held onto the yelling Kenta who was freaking out over the wind and the height he was being held at. The virus biker digimon had gotten increasingly annoyed by the boy's yelling and he being near his ears wasn't helping. It was kind of surprising he could hear him over the bellowing wind though.

Kenta let out a surprised squeak when he heard the digimon's threat but then fell silent blushing slightly out of embarrassment. His friends Kazu and Jeri were laughing lightly at their friend's embarrassment especially Kazu since he had a front row seat. All of the laughing stopped when Beelzemon's eyes suddenly widened in surprised and he stopped in mid-air spooking the ones he was holding.

"Beelzemon what's wrong?" Jeri asked as she held onto him by gripping his shoulders her face almost all the way in his jacket's fur collar. Leomon's egg was still in her firm grip and pressed up against Beelzemon's back. She looked worriedly at her friend's expression, his green eyes were wide in shock and he seemed to be hesitant to continue going forward.

"What's the hold up big guy?" Kazu asked confusedly as he looked up at Beelzemon as he gripped onto his arm guard his upper body bent over his arm to see what was going on.

Beelzemon gazed out at a big open field that was at the center of the park, normally used for sports games or as a fair ground, "Ah think we found tha source of the energy we been sensing…" He said cautiously as he looked ahead.

Kazu, Kent and Jeri looked out ahead and suddenly gasped in surprise at the sight they saw. They had been too preoccupied by the sudden stop that they hadn't looked forward. What they saw was a digital portal and it was a big one at that big enough for a small army to go through! This portal was different from the one in Guilmon's home it was dark red and black the edges of it seemed to be tearing through what divided the human and digital world. It was a gaint scar tearing through space similar to the one that the Deva's had forced open. The center seemed to be like digital fire in the form of data pixels it flicked its pixelated fingers out at the real world as if enjoying the feeling of burning its way out. Gradually the dark portal seemed to stabilize and calmed into what looked like a reverse dark version of a normal digital portal if portals were ever a normal thing.

"How did we not see that a mile away?" Kazu asked himself as he stared at the phenomenon with wide surprised eyes.

Beelzemon heard him but didn't respond he was too busy looking around the portal for anything. Then up front near the portal he spotted a familiar figure, "Hey its dat freaky black Impmon!" He said pointing out D-Impmon's figure to the others.

"So this is his back up." Rika said as she looked out at the field while Kyubimon stood on the edge of the clearing just inside. Wearing her blue tinted sunglasses she looked out at the portal already knowing what was going to be bad. She narrowed her icy at the rookie level, "Well, we're ready for whatever he and his friends throws at us." She declared sternly getting nods from Takato and Henry.

"I couldn't agree more." Kyubimon answered coolly as she strutted out into the field stopping briefly stopping to let the tamers off of her back to keep them out of harm's way. Beelzemon landed to let off the other tamers before taking off again and following Kyubimon towards the dark portal and D-Impmon.

Back in Shinjuku City at inside the Hypnos tower the members of Hypnos were hard at work trying to figure out what was going on they had already confirmed it was connected with the digital world but not what was exactly going on. Riley and fellow worker Tally was on the control chairs that shifted around as they turned to areas of the city trying to locate the source of the powerful digital anomaly. The tracer on the massive spherical computer screen moved around before finally stopping and locking onto a location.

"The digital phenomenon has manifested in the center of Shinjuku Park!" Riley announced loudly enough for Yamaki to head down on the floor.

Yamaki let out a thoughtful hum and maintained his cool, "What is it?" He asked while looking at the location of the tracer.

Riley quickly typed on her computer controls and analyzed the data of the phenomenon, "We're not sure but it seems to be a big portal of some sort. The field has already stabilized! This is the quickest stabilization I've seen yet! The portal seemed to be forced though; almost artificial the data code is different somehow. We're bound to see a large amount of wild ones come through it though…" She reported as the data came to her through the high tech computer system.

Looking at the screen he was deep in thought about the situation. Flicking the top of his zippo up and down he spoke, "Scan the area for any familiar digital signatures."

Quickly Tally and Riley scanned the area quickly picking up the tamer's digimon, "We're picking up two of the tamed digimon we believe its Kyubimon and Beelzemon that belong to the tamers that defeated the D-Reaper." Tally reported quickly seeming to be relieved that the tamers were already going to handle the situation.

Yamaki continued to look intently at the tracker's position. 'Good some of the tamed digimon have returned so the digital world has reconnected with the real world. At least with the tamed digimon return we'll have some sort of means to defend ourselves from this new threat. Better go and see what's going on…' Yamaki quickly turned and headed towards the stairs, "I'm going to go check the situation out, continue monitoring the situation from here just in case something new pops up."

"Yes sir!" Riley and Tally said in unison as they continued to monitor the situation.

The leader of Hypnos quickly scaled down the stairs and before long was out in the streets where he got into his car and sped off quickly to Shinjuku Park. He looked around frantically at the chaos unfolding around him the violent winds and the burning sky that was growing dark. "What in the world is causing this!?" He yelled to himself as he drove. 'I hope those tamers can stop whatever is going on otherwise we're looking at wide spread panic.' Yamaki calmed a bit and laughed briefly to himself, 'Heh, how ironic that I've come to rely and trust them.'

Previously the leader of Hypnos was out to destroy all digimon that entered the human world seeing them as forms of chaos. He had tried many times to destroy the digimon but all times he had failed. When the D-Reaper came he had worked together with the tamers to destroy it fully accepting that not all digimon came to the Real World to destroy it. Now it seemed he might have to rely on the tamers and their digimon once again.

"Whatever you're up to you can forget it because we're not going to let it happen!" Rika announced as they got ready to face down D-Impmon. The read headed tamer positioned her body in a fight position getting ready to assist her digimon just in case Kyubimon needed anything.

The virus rookie turned his head towards the tamers not really seeming intimidated. The glanced his red eyes back to the portal and grinned wickedly, "Ha, like yah nitwits can stop a portal from opening! The Nightmare Soldiers are nearly here! See?" He sneered as he motioned his red clawed hand to the portal. The tamers gasped or tensed as they saw many red eyes begin to reveal themselves from within the portal. Roars, hisses, snarls, growls and other unfriendly noises began to be heard through the dark vortex.

"Nightmare Soldiers?" Takato said to himself, judging by the name they weren't a friendly group but then again he could see that just by the look of the glowing red eyes in the portal. Behind him he heard Jeri gasp fearfully turning her head he saw her back away holding onto her egg. Takato smiled to her reassuringly, "Don't worry Beelzemon and Kyubimon aren't letting these guy doing anything, okay?" He said smiling. Jeri stopped backing up and nodded back to him smiling a little more.

Beelzemon growled and got into a fighting position readying his metal claws, "Get ready because here they come!" He shouted as the first of the Nightmare Soldiers broke through the portal. Quickly after many more digimon busted out of the dark portal all ready to destroy the human world.

"Heheheheh, let tha devil show begin~." D-Impmon cackled as his fellow Nightmare Soldiers poured out of the dark portal. "Welcome to tha Real World have fun wrecking it to bits!" He snickered evilly.

"Hate to burst yer bubble but ah'm gonna turn yer buddies to data before they get tah have any fun!" Beelzemon growled as he glared daggers at D-Impmon, flicking his arm outward a big black blaster formed around his arm the barrel seemed to be a metal plated fanged maw, "Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon pulled back on the trigger making the fanged maw of the blaster open and it charged up then fired a reddish purple energy blast destroying a large group of the Nightmare Solider digimon. Digimon around the blast were blown away by the aftershock causing them to crash into other digimon Beelzemon wasted no time in pointing his blaster at another group of evil digimon and firing again easily destroying them as well.

"I couldn't agree more Beelzemon!" Kyubimon said coolly before she leaped up and spun into a fiery wheel made of ghostly blue fire, "Dragon Wheel!" A fire dragon lunged out of the fire wheel and made a Devimon burst into data. With a loud battle cry she lunged at a Hyogamon, Ogermon's icy counterpart, spotting a group of Vilemon aiming for her, "Oh, no you don't." She growled. Her nine tails raised up separated then the tips ignited into ghostly fire, "Fox Tail Inferno!" Fox like fire spirits fired off of each of her tails and shot down all of the Vilemon.

"Icy Cudgel!"

Before she could react the Hyogamon clubbed her in the side of the head with its ice club knocking her off of him. "Heheh, don't underestimate us Nightmare Soldiers~." It sneered as he loomed over the stunned fox digimon readying to strike her again. Kyubimon cringed as she tried to raise her head though it was still spinning mentally from the strong blow.

"Fox Face!" Beelzemon shouted when he saw the situation. He was about to swoop down on the Hyogamon when a flock of what looked like black Birdramon blocked his way. "Get out of the way bird brains…" He growled angrily.

"Night Roar!"

Suddenly many black feathers that burned with a purple fire pierced Beelzemon in the back. The damage however wasn't as much as it seemed to be, being a mega level Beelzemon was more so angered than pained by the attack. Snarling he turned to see more of the black bird digimon, "Okay now ah'm mad!" Beelzemon dematerialized the blaster and got ready to fight claw to claw with the digimon known as Saberdramon.

Two of the Saberdramon screeched and rushed towards Beelzemon, "Black Saber!" Their claws were shrouded in dark energy as they slashed their claws downward at the biker digimon.

With an unimpressed huff he grabbed one's leg and tossed it onto the ground then darted forward and shoved his claws through another's chest. Dodging two others attacks by darting upwards he turned back to them the tips of his claws glowing purple, "Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushed forward slashing his claws creating purple energy slashing killing two more Saberdramon.

"Mach Shadow!" Yet another Saberdramon rushed forward while engulfed in purple fire. Beelzemon easily dodged the champion's attack and shoved his claws through its back as it passed.

The mega level looked around warily at all the flying digimon that were beginning to surround him. Gritting his teeth he pulled out his Berenjena shotguns, "Double Impact!" Quickly he began to shoot down any digimon that dared to come near him. 'There's no end to them!' Beelzemon though quickly as he fought off the attacking Nightmare Soldiers. Quickly he glanced at the portal as he shot a Devidramon square in the head. A horrified expression came over his face as he saw it was still pouring out digimon! 'We can't keep dis up forever!'

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted as she saw Hyogamon get ready to bash Kyubimon's head open. Quickly she pulled out a digimon card out from her card holster, "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" She slashed the card through slot on the side of her D-Arc. A moment after Kyubimon shined with the light of digivolution and digivolved to Taomon!

Hyogamon shouted fearfully and jumped away from Taomon but raised his eyes club defensively.

The Taoist digimon smirked, "What happened to your trash talk? Cat got your tongue?" She mocked amusedly.

Trembling angrily Hyogamon fell for the ultimate level digimon's taunt, "Throwing Ice!" A solid ice ball formed in the virus digimon's hand and he hurled it straight at Taomon.

Before the ice ball could even reach her Taomon used an attack of her own, "Talisman Star." The Taoist digimon tossed a talisman spell that spun like a throwing star and cut straight through the ice ball, deleting it, and then cut Hyogamon's head in half destroying him as well. With that fight over Taomon quickly was thrown into another fight with a BlueMeramon another fellow ultimate level digimon.

"Ice Bomb!" The frozen flame BlueMeramon formed a big blue fire sphere above its head, "Prepare for a bad case of freezer burn!" BlueMeramon laughed manically before tossing the frozen fire ball at Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon quickly formed a protection talisman forming an energy shield around her with the yin yang symbol beneath her. The shield easily held up to the frozen fire bomb, though a sloped wall of ice formed outside her shield when the bomb impacted. Now safe to move she cancelled her energy shield and leapt to the side to get a good aim at BlueMeramon, "Thousand Spells!" Taomon flings out her long sleeves sending out an arsenal of paper talismans at her foe. BlueMeramon dodged the talismans but the other Nightmare Soldiers behind him were destroyed when the talismans exploded on impact with them.

"You'll have to do better than that lapdog, Cold Flame!" BlueMeramon shot out icy blue flames from his hands but growled in annoyance when Taomon glided out of the way.

Taomon smirked mockingly when she saw she annoyed the fiery blue virus digimon, "How's this then?" Coming up with an idea she suddenly began to twirl around in a circle, "Thousand Spells!" BlueMeramon's cold blue eyes widened in fear when she began to unleash and uncountable amount of paper talismans as she spun around quickly the paper spells began to destroy digimon after digimon as were fired off. Soon enough BlueMeramon was caught by the paper talismans and was destroyed after getting pelted by several of them. Once he was destroyed Taomon stopped spinning in time to hear a loud stomp. Startled she turned and saw a huge digimon lower its head through the portal.

The digimon was big as a brachiosaurus which was fitting as it strongly resembled the dinosaur save for the metal horn on its head and the stitched together mouth. The stripes on it strongly resembled a Greymon's patterning. The Ultimate level digimon stomped out of the portal its heavy footsteps shaking the ground as it entered the battle field. The other Nightmare Soldiers scrambled to get out of the way of the giant through a few unlucky ones were crush underfoot.

"Whoa, that's one big dinosaur!" Kazu yelled in surprise at the mammoth size digimon stomped into the real world.

"Oh man he's bigger than the pig!" Kenta shouted fearfully as he back up before stumbling onto his butt from the ground shaking because of the digimon.

Takato quickly pulled out his gold and white D-Arc and scanned the digimon, "Its Brachiomon! Ultimate level, data, dinosaur plesiosaur type digimon it says he's supposed to be the gentle giant type." Looking worried he looked up at the massive dinosaur digimon, "By that angry look in its eyes I'm guessing that doesn't include all of them."

The towering data digimon looked at down at the tamers who were the size of ants to it. It growled hatefully at the humans and the tamed digimon, "Hammer Head." The massive titan of a digimon slammed its head down at the tamers. It paused when it felt its head get stopped by something suddenly, "Huh?" It said as it opened its red reptilian eyes and saw Taomon had used her Talisman Spell and created a force field around her and tamers, though by the struggling look on her face she was using a lot of her strength to keep it up. Brachiomon smirked and pulled its long neck back and prepared to attack again, Taomon braced herself to try and fend off another attack.

"Corona Blaster!" A reddish purple energy blast hit Brachiomon at the base of its big square head nearly causing the dinosaur digimon to topple over.

Damaged but still standing Brachiomon looked at his attacker. Beelzemon was hovering in the air his blaster aimed right at it. Beelzemon smirked and flicked his finger at himself telling the digimon to bring it on. "Come and get meh lizard breath~." He taunted knowing he had a level plus a mode shift on the ultimate level digimon.

Brachiomon took a deep breath and prepared to attack, "Brachio Bubble!" A huge bubble shot out of the data digimon's mouth like a massive cannon ball.

Pulling the trigger of his blaster Beelzemon fired another Corona Blaster destroying the digimon's attack as well as some Nightmare Soldiers when it hit the ground. "Seriously, a bubble attack? What are yah, an In-Training digimon?" Beelzemon mocked before drawling a pentagram in the sky with his blaster leaving a golden energy lines. Once it was drawn a magic circle formed around it, "Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon fired his blaster into the circle which when it crossed through the magic circle its power was doubled into a powerful reddish purple energy blast. Once the attack hit Brachiomon the digimon was nearly completely vaporized leaving the rest to turn to data.

"Thank you Beelzemon."

Beelzemon looked down and saw Taomon floating a little below him. "Don't thank meh yet…" He looked back to the army of digimon, "We still got a lot of work ahead of us…" He said cautiously as an army of blood thirsty digimon glared hatefully at the tamed digimon.

Over by the portal D-Impmon had his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face, "Even if they beat twenty or so we got plenty more~, heheheheh foolish bastards don't what their mess'in with. Eventually they'll wear themselves out and once their outta the way this world will be easy pick'ins." Smirking he cackled to himself and waited for the tamer's digimon demise with the tamers shortly after. He licked his lips, "Dat egg is bound to have some delicious data in it~."

The tamers were watching the their two digimon friends fight bravely against the evil digimon horde when a fire ball crashed and exploded in front of them causing Rika and Henry to jump back. Rika looked up from where it came from and growled, "You…coward you're low enough to attack when we don't have our partner's with us!?" She yelled angrily as D-Impmon approached them.

"Why should ah care about morals when ah'm evil? Ah do what ah want." D-Impmon answered sneeringly as he prepared to toss another fireball.

"Infernal Funnel!" Suddenly several ice spike shoot out at D-Impmon several nailing him making him cancel his attack and fall onto his back. Cringing he looked up and saw DL Impmon coming out of the tree line, "Tch ah forgot about yah…" He grunted with a growl before pulling himself to his feet.

Takato blinked in surprised by the Impmon protecting them, "Wow…th-" Before he could finish thanking the digimon the scarred Impmon shot him a bad look that stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even think ah came here to save yer asses, ah'm just here to finish mah fight with dis fake here also ah happen tah hate his lazy ass masters." DL Impmon explained bluntly before looking back to D-Impmon with a smirk, "Yah forgot about meh? Well then ah guess yah take after yer masters in the arrogance department. Now let's get dis over with ah've got bigger fish to fry, Badda Boom!" DL Impmon shot out a fire ball which D-Impmon managed to block with his arms.

D-Impmon growled and glared defiantly at DL Impmon, "Ah'm not a fake, Infernal Spiral!" A spiral of fire shot out of the virus rookie's hand at DL Impmon.

"Ice Blast!" DL Impmon shot out a stream of ice to counter the fire attack creating a small explosion resulting in a thick mist. The diminutive demon lord smirked and quickly circled around to D-Impmon's side. Before he could catch him DL Impmon punched him in the face before and upper cut and a strong kick to the side knocking the inexperienced digimon onto the ground. DL Impmon looked down angrily at the downed digimon, "They think yah could replace meh!? Pathetic, yah can't even fight yer own battles yer a down right insult tah meh." DL Impmon spat angrily with a growl. Glaring hatefully at him DL Impmon picked him up by his sickly green scarf and grinned evilly, "Ah'm gonna shove a fireball right down yer throat~." D-Impmon cringed but bared his teeth defiantly at his fore runner.

"That's enough of that you little ingrate Beelzemon, or should I refer to you as Impmon now?" A cold sneering voice mocked.

Suddenly five powerful digimon energy signatures could be sensed by DL Impmon, Beelzemon and Taomon. All of which DL Impmon was familiar with the one that had mocked him he happened to hate a lot, "Daemon…" He hissed before tossing D-Impmon aside like trash and looked to the portal.

All of the Nightmare Soldiers had halted what they were doing and now stood awaiting further orders. Above them five DemiDevimon hovered near the top of the portal in an upwards pointing arrow formation all of them holding orbs in their claws of various colors. Daemon's red orb glowed as the Demon Lord of Wrath spoke through it, "I have to admit I enjoy seeing you this battered and weak Beelzemon it's rather becoming~. Only thing that would make it better was that you were dead…" He growled angrily the orbs light flaring slightly in a fiery manner.

Takato looked at the orbs warily getting a clear evil intent from the masters of the Nightmare Soldier army. "This can't be good…" He said to himself just above his breath.

"Tamers!"

Takato turned his head and saw Yamaki running towards them, "Yamaki, what are you doing here!?" He yelled in surprised. Yamaki was the last person he expected to see here and now.

"I was hoping you knew what in the world is going on! What's with the portal and all those digimon what are they doing here?!" Yamaki yelled as he looked from the army of digimon and the big portal behind them then he spotted the five DemiDevimon flying in the air with the orbs, "What the?" He gasped before looking around again, "This looks like an invasion!"

"That pretty much sums it up." Henry said plainly to Yamaki before looking back to the army, "But I think we're about to find out who's behind it all, one of them is called Daemon."

Back at Hypnos Tally and Riley were hard at work analyzing the digital phenomenon and keeping alert for anything else that'd show up.

"I can't seem to pin point where the anomaly is coming from it's like it just popped up out of nowhere and started pouring out wild ones and now five new signatures of unknown power have appeared! At least that seems to be the last of them so far…" Riley said to her friend as she worked hard to crack the portal's code.

Out of nowhere an evil laughter suddenly echoed through the control room. Riley gasped surprised and moved her control chair around until she spotted a DemiDevimon on one of the computers, in front of a rather spooked worker. In one of its claws was a purple orb that was glowing with the rhythm of the mocking laughter.

"What the when did that get in here!" Tally exclaimed in shocked. They hadn't picked up the rookie level digimon signature at all until it appeared right in front of them!

"Pathetic insignificant vermin you'll never be able to locate the source of the portal for I opened and created it myself! You may have created us but my technology is eons ahead of your ancient machines! Soon all of the riches your pathetic world holds will belong to me Barbamon! You'll all either be destroyed or serve me and the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords! Nothing you rodents can concoct will be able to stop us AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

A purple electrical energy erupted from the orb, making the messenger DemiDevimon fly out of the way. The electrical energy seemed to just be sparking out of control when it suddenly began to surge its way into Hypnos's systems!

"It's a powerful virus! We've already lost most of the system's control!" Riley exclaimed as she and Tally attempted to regain the system. Riley shielded herself with her arms when her keyboard exploded, "The system is crashing we've lost Hypnos!" She exclaimed.

"I can see that let's just get out of here!" Tally said before she jumped out of her chair landing on her feet but stumbling over shortly after. Getting up she runs to the stairs, "Come on!" She yelled before running down the stairs.

Riley jumped out of her chair landing on her feet, though a bit unsteady at first, and headed over to the stairs. She glanced back at the DemiDevimon and the mocking orb it held. Knowing she couldn't beat the digimon Riley headed down the stairs though she bared a defiant look in her brown eyes.

A ringing noise came from Yamaki's pants pocket quickly he pulled out his silver covered cellphone. Flipping it open he answered his phone, "What is it?" He asked hopping for no more bad news at this point they were already facing an invasion so he wasn't sure how it could possibly get any worse.

"Dude, kind of a bad time to answer a phone call," Kazu said plainly as he looked at Yamaki with a questioning look on his face.

"What, no you've got to be kidding me!" Yamaki yelled suddenly startling the tamers. Looking very upset and worried he nodded, "Alright I understand." He hung up his cellphone and put it away.

"What happened?" Takato asked worriedly to the adult.

"A DemiDevimon carrying one of those orbs infiltrated Hypnos and destroyed it with a strong virus the orb delivered, the Hypnos system crashed." Yamaki explained as he looked down slightly a stern yet angry and somewhat fearful look on his face.

"It destroyed Hypnos!" Takato exclaimed in shock then looked fearfully back at the orbs that the other orbs that the DemiDevimon present in the park were holding. The invasion had only just started and they already destroyed a government agency that monitored the digital world. "What are they going to do next…?" He asked warily not really wanting to know the answer but felt compelled to say it.

"It called itself Barbamon and said it was one of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Yamaki said to the tamers while looking up at the DemiDevimon with the orbs, "I'm guess those are five of the other six that just leaves one missing." He figured quickly as he did the math.

Takato looked back to the Demon Lord's orbs wondering who and where the seventh one was. He also worried what it was up to. Now they knew who they were facing but the question was could Beelzemon and Taomon stop the first wave of the Nightmare Soldiers when they were outnumbered an army against just the two of them? Takato's first shook out of frustration all he could do was sit there and watch, "Guilmon where are you?" He whispered to himself.

Behind him Jeri looked worriedly at Takato feeling his frustration, "Takato…" She said to herself looking sad that she couldn't help him or the others.

Elsewhere in the digital world in a hidden zone out of the reach of most of the many inhabitants of the digital world a large white knight like digimon looked at a screen showing the Nightmare Soldier's invasion in the human world. "So the seal has been broken…" He said to himself with his arms crossed, his arms ending in the metal heads of a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He let out a hum of interest when another screen appeared next to his with the image of a Dukemon on it.

"Omegamon, I have urgent news to report." Dukemon said, the Dukemon was a rather scarred Royal Knight his left eye was duller than his other golden eye. His helmet bared a deep claw mark over the eye and half of the helmets red winged dragon ear was broken off.

Omegamon looked over at his dear friend's screen, "I have news of my own but go ahead and report Dukemon." The stand in leader of the Royal Knights decided calmly. The Royal Knights are a group of digimon that serve the digital world's supreme god Yggdrasill and protect the digital world from threats like the Nightmare Soldiers and their masters the Demon Lords. Omegamon is the second command standing in for their true leader while Dukemon was third in command.

"I've been looking into the reports of the Nightmare Soldiers and I'm afraid that they are true. I investigated the seal and it's nearly all the way open! When I arrived I was attacked by Nightmare Soldiers working on destroying the seal. I swiftly disposed of them but I worry that the Demon Lords are planning to exact their revenge upon the digital world." Dukemon reported efficiently his tone was worried and he had a right to be. The Demon Lords nearly destroyed the digital world the last time they did an all-out strike if they learned from their mistakes from the last time the results could be catastrophic.

Omegamon nodded, "Actually I'm aware of that…" He answered as he looked back to his screen. Dukemon got a surprised look in his golden eyes, "I think it's time we protected the Real World as well as our world." He stated his calm tone remaining unwavering.

"What?" Dukemon asked sounding dumbfounded as he pulled his head back in surprise at the sudden information.

"The Nightmare Soldiers have invaded the Real World, I don't know how; I have Duftmon looking into that as we speak, and the Tamers that defeated the D-Reaper are having trouble fighting back only two of the digimon have returned to them though they both may be able to reach mega their far too outnumbered at the moment." Omegamon explained looking a little worriedly at the tamer's situation.

Dukemon blinked in surprise, "The Tamers?" He said with a slight tone of curiosity. He had plenty of respect for the tamers and what they had done for the digital world that digimon couldn't stop alone, as the D-Reaper was created to destroy digimon. Dukemon felt grateful for one tamer in particular.

His commanding leader nodded his white blue stripped helmet, "Yes, I think it's time we expressed our gratitude. Don't you agree?" He asked casually with a somewhat sly tone.

"Agreed," Dukemon answered with dutiful nod.

"Good, get over here immediately I want you to lead the strike against the invasion. Magnamon is ready to open a portal to the human world. UlforceVeedramon and Sleipmon will be heading out as well that should be plenty of us to destroy this little show the Demon Lords are putting on." Omegamon explained in a rather military like fashion knowing his team's strengths and weaknesses by heart. "I have LordKnightmon watching the ruins Sleipmon usually guards just in case."

Dukemon nodded accordingly with his leader's plan, "I'll be over soon as I can. Have any of the Demon Lords themselves shown up yet?" He asked with a slightly cold tone in his voice.

"No, not yet it's likely the seal isn't weakened enough yet for them to leave or their waiting for something." Omegamon answered normally.

Dukemon nodded acceptingly of Omegamon's theory it made sense to him so no need to question it, "Alright, I'll be heading over to our zone now." The crimson knight responded normally.

"Good, you may leave right way when you meet up with the others this needs to be get under control as soon as possible." Omegamon said quickly to his fellow knight before Dukemon nodded he understood and turned off his screen making it disappear from Omegamon's end. The leader looked back to his screen, "Hold on tamers…"

Dukemon shut off his communication screen making it vanish into thin air. The mega level virus exalted knight digimon looked around at the canyon he stood in and then looked behind him. The section of the canyon behind him was darker than the rest and a dark cloud loomed over head blocking out the light of the day. Dukemon gazed worriedly at it the effect of dark energy from the Dark Area was already apparent even though the seal wasn't completely broken yet. The canyon had crawling with Nightmare Soldiers a few moments ago but the Royal Knight had easily destroyed them single handedly as most were champions or ultimate levels. That wasn't enough to truly challenge the legendary digimon.

Turning around Dukemon held his white armored hand out into the air with some concentration and energy the Royal Knight created a portal to the Royal Knights hidden zone. The portal's edge shined with holy energy and the center of the portal showed the entrance of the big futuristic like castle the Royal Knights dwelled in. With a few steps Dukemon left the desert like surface of the digital world and entered a completely different zone. Once in the Royal Knight's domain the portal closed behind him.

Knowing the place by heart Dukemon already knew where the others would be waiting for him. Turning his head he quickly spotted the three digimon standing by the entrance. Sleipmon was a big centaur like digimon with six legs on his lower horse like body and was clad in red armor marked with blue markings. Múspellsheimr his sacred crossbow was mounted on his right arm his other bared his shield. The digi-egg symbol for destiny was marked on various parts of his armor and his loincloth.

UlforceVeedramon was a tall muscular blue dragon humanoid digimon with slightly futuristic armor. He was known to be the fastest royal knight. On his wrists were the V Bracelets that manifested his energy shield and sword when he needed to him. Dukemon was particularly close to this Royal Knight as his easy going friendly personality made him rather likeable.

Last but not least Magnamon was a rather human sized digimon with some resemblance to UlforceVeedramon. This was because both of them had the same rookie level, which was Veenmon. The holy knight digimon was clad in golden armor that on the loin guard was the digi-egg symbol of miracles. Though he was an armor level digimon, which can have varying strength levels, Magnamon like the rest of them was a very powerful digimon and with the digi-egg of miracles he was capable of doing many things when the situation was appropriate.

"Ready?" Dukemon asked his subordinates. Once he got nod from all of them he looked to Magnamon, "Then let's go brothers, Magnamon open the portal."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Demon Lords and Royal Knights/Light vs. Dark!

The four of the five orbs held by the DemiDevimon suddenly lit up and projected a dark silhouette of four digimon their eye colors visible. The tamers braced themselves for anything they could possibly think of and then some. Three of the Demon Lords, on being a crocodile looking creature, merely just chuckled darkly to themselves as they looked down on what they deemed to be insects. The one in the center that the tamers suspected was the leader simply gazed down at them like they were prey. His smile was cold and cunning like he was already two steps ahead of them.

"Never mind him Daemon," The Leader said with a smooth cool tone.

Daemon bowed his head respectfully to his leader and silenced immediately, "Yes Lord Lucemon."

"Greetings Tamers," Lucemon answered calmly. His greeting confused the tamers its seemed friendly enough it wasn't something they had expected from the leader of demons. From the dark silhouette they could see he had fourteen wings, four being smaller ones on head, one side was angel wings and the other side was demon wings. "I'd just like to tell you that the humans rule of this world is finished~. Me and my Demon Lords will purify this world of your kind and create a new paradise of us to rule over." The fallen angel held out his arms at his sides while he proclaimed his goal for the tamers and their digimon to hear. The Nightmare Soldiers below his projection cheered manically for their leader who they followed like he was their god.

"Purify? We're not some disease!" Rika protested angrily her hands balled up into fists as she glared defiantly at the Demon Lord ringleader.

Lucemon chuckled amusedly and grinned, "Oh but you are, you've destroyed your world with pollution and war and you're pollution seeped into our world. Though I guess I should thank you for that after all that's how we became Demon Lords and again the power we have now! In a way you handed the key to your race's downfall!" He sneered mockingly causing the other Demon Lords to laugh evilly.

"What's he talking about?" Takato asked the others, "How'd humans give them their power?"

"Who knows," Henry answered dully as he warily looked at the shadow images of the Demon Lords, "Let's just try and survive long enough to find out!"

Takato looked at the Demon Lord's and the army that was ready to get back to fighting, "Good idea." He agreed with a wary nod.

"Now then, let's get back to what we were doing~." Lucemon said coldly with a twisted grin, Taomon and Beelzemon got themselves ready to dive back into a fight. "Nightmare Soldiers destroy the tamers and their digimon. Let's make an example of them to anyone who dare defy us!" Lucemon ordered with a crazed look on his face, "When you're through destroy the city as well." He finished with a cooler calmer tone.

The Nightmare Soldiers rushed forward eyes crazed letting out blood thirsty cries they charged forward like a wave of madness. The attack stopped when another portal opened a couple of feet in front of the charging digimon. This portal however was made of bright golden and white light. The unholy digimon cringed at the holy light and back up growling and hissing in anger. Out of portal stepped four knight-like digimon, despite one was more like centaur. Once they exited they portal closed, with the light gone the tamers and everyone else present could see the digimon.

Kazu couldn't believe who he was seeing, "Holy Cow I don't believe it…"He said awestruck, "Its Magnamon!" He exclaimed pointing at the golden armored digimon.

"I don't believe it…" Rika said in awe, she never believe she'd ever see so many Royal Knights in one place.

Takato's eyes widened when he spotted Dukemon, hopeful he took a few steps forward, "Guilmon is that you?" He asked slowly slightly unsure. There was something different about this digimon. His cape was tattered and so was the ribbon that came out of his helmet, in fact it was about turn in half.

The Royal Knight turned his head to Takato, "I'm sorry to say I am not your partner, I am Dukemon but I hope I can still be a second best option to help assist you here." Dukemon said respectfully to the tamer with a slightly apologetic tone. He knew it must have disappointed the young human that he was not his partner and he was sorry for disappointing him but right now he had bigger issues to deal with.

"What are you doing here Royal Knights!?" The female Demon Lord hissed hatefully to the holy knighs.

"We're here to stop you're army from destroying the Tamers and the human world!" UlforceVeedramon declared firmly as he growled back at the female Demon Lord glaring undauntedly at her.

"Since when did your group care what happened in the human world?" Daemon asked coldly to the very digimon that had locked them all up in the Dark Area. His cold blue eyes glared hatefully at the Royal Knights that stood in their way of destroying the tamers.

"The human world has never been put at danger by digimon like you," Dukemon retorted coldly back to Daemon. Huffing bluntly he motioned to the tamers, "These humans risked their lives to protect our world as well as their own from the D-Reaper. That is more than enough to cause to ally ourselves with them it is time we repaid them…by protecting them from you." Dukemon said narrowing his golden eyes at the Demon Lords and their soldiers daring them to attack.

Hovering in the air with the rockets in shoulder armor Magnamon narrowed his reddish brown challenging the enemy digimon, "In other words you'll have to go through us first to get to them!" The holy knight of miracles challenged as he raised a fist up. Sleipmon grunted in agreement and got ready to charge at any of the Nightmare Soldiers that even dared to move.

"If it wasn't for the mortal danger this would be so awesome!" Kenta commented excitedly as he gazed at the Royal Knights that stood to protect them.

"We're being protected the Royal Knights, this is so badass! Hear that Demon Lords you can't touch us! Kazu mocked as he pointed to the shadow holograms of the Demon Lords, getting an angry glare from the crocodile like one and Daemon. Kazu let out a fearful squeak as Kent hid behind him, "Apparently they can hear me."

Sleipmon turned his horse like armored head to Kazu and Kenta, "Do not worry tamers we won't let them harm you or anyone else." He reassured with a calm gentle tone. Sleipmon turned his attention back to the Demon Lords when Lucemon began to speak again.

"You should know Holy Knights that we and our Nightmare Soldiers have no trouble destroying you to get to anything. As I said before destroy the tamers and anyone in the way!" Lucemon ordered again to his army before he and the other Demon Lord's images vanished from the air. With their Master's order given to them again the Nightmare Soldiers recommenced their attack yet again.

Dukemon raised his right hand the quickly morphed into his holy lance Gram, pointing it at the incoming digimon he charged forward, "Royal Knights attack!" Dukemon changed as his left hand turned into his holy shield Aegis. Letting out a war cry Dukemon charged towards the enemy's army with the other Royal Knights charging a long side them.

"Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon rocketed ahead the thrusters in his armor at full power he flew up above the enemy digimon and fired plasma missiles out of his shoulder and hip armor. The missiles rained down on the Nightmare soldiers destroying any digimon it impacted with and even the ones around the impact zone. In one strike the armor level digimon possibly destroyed over twenty digimon maybe more. Magnamon turned his head when he heard a roar and his gaze was met by a furious four red eyed gaze of a Devidramon. Undeterred Magnamon turned to face the champion level digimon as it charged at him.

Snarling the evil dragon digimon opened its drooling maw and roared, "Crimson Claw!" The dragon digimon's long red talons began to claw with a bloody red light and it lashed its long arms at Magnamon aiming it tear the digimon that was possibly only one fourth its size.

The Royal Knight of Miracles pauses momentarily taking aim before rocketing forward, clenching his three clawed fists, "Magnum Punch!" His fist started to glow with a holy light. The human sized digimon's energized fist soon made contact with Devidramon's red glowing claw. In the next second Magnamon's attack broke through Devidramon's claw! Magnamon put his thrusters at full power and he plowed through the rest of the digimon's body leaving Devidramon as nothing but scattered data. Hearing another digimon coming Magnamon turned and blocked a golden blade of a crow like digimon wearing eastern armor.

The digimon called Karatenmon pulled back then rapidly flapped its wings, "Feather Flare!" A purple energy shockwave was fired off along with several razor sharp feathers.

Magnamon drew his arms and legs in covering his unarmed parts when the shock wave hit along with the feathers he snapped his arms and legs back out completely repelling the attack. Karatenmon let out a shocked squawk then dodged a punch thrown by the Royal Knight only to be struck by a holy energized kick, "Magnum Kick!" Karatenmon's waist was completely blown out and the other two sections of him soon burst into data too.

A bunch of Bakemon swarmed around the holy knight digimon and took deep breaths before spewing out purple smog, "Poison Breath!" The poisonous gas quickly came upon Magnamon making it hurt to breath. With their combined strength the attack that usually would be nothing to the warrior digimon was actually affecting him.

The reptilian knight coughed roughly as he struggled to be able to breath. Magnamon shook his head and pulled himself together, "Light Aura Barrier!" A light formed around Magnamon's body and expanded outwards into a spherical barrier pushing the poisonous area away from him. Now that he was able to breath normally again Magnamon regained his focus.

The Bakemons hissed at the barrier, it was made of holy energy they couldn't touch it without harming themselves and their Poison Breath attack could do nothing to the attack. In fact the poison gas that was already in the air had been disintegrated by the aura shield. They all waited around the shield waiting for it to open so they could swarm the digimon and tear though his data. All of their big sharp teeth were bared at the Royal Knight they wanted to taste his data in their maws.

Suddenly Maganmon's barrier vanished causing the Bakemon to rush towards him but just as they did the golden knight dropped down from the sky! Confused the ghostly digimon looked down and stared. They knew he wasn't that hurt or were they stronger than they thought?

"Hah, got you." Magnamon smirked and turned his thrusters back on stopping his free fall, "Plasma Shoot!" Flaps on his shoulder and hip armor popped opened and several missiles shot out and rocketed towards the Bakemon. A few noticed the trick and tried to dodge the missiles but were caught in the explosions and deleted. With those foes defeated Magnamon rocketed off to help destroy the rest of the Nightmare Soldiers. Flying across the sky he formed a bolt of holy energy in his hand, "Holy Plasma Bolt!" He quickly began raining down plasma bolts down on the Nightmare Soldiers on after another destroying any digimon they hit.

Dukemon charged forward impaling a Devimon destroying him, looking around hatefully at the Nightmare Soldiers that surrounded him he raised his lance Gram. The holy lance suddenly lit up with holy energy, "Purifying Joust!" Dukemon dropped his lance down his lance and pushed it forward the energized lance suddenly stretch out twice its normal size and impaled three digimon. Once their data exploded Dukemon quickly turned and swung the lance destroying even more digimon. Even after the attack ended and Gram returned to normal Dukemon wasn't through with his assult.

The triangles on his shield Aegis began to light up one by one as Dukemon's next attack charged up. A digimon resembling a puppet with a pumpkin for a head, with an axe in its head, leaped up behind Dukemon. Hands in the air Pumpkinmon summoned a giant pumpkin and tosses it at Dukemon, "Trick or Treat!" Once it hit Dukemon the pumpkin exploded. The data Nightmare Soldier waited for the smoke to clear to see how much damage had been dealt. He was surprised to see that Dukemon had survived with no visible damage.

"Final Elysion!" Once all the triangles it up a powerful holy beam shot out from within the circle on the shield. Anything that touched the beam was purified from existence leaving nothing behind but data that was drawn back into the portal from where the digimon came from. A long empty gap was left in the horde of the Nightmare Soldier army from Dukemon's last attack.

The Crimson Knight turned his head over to Pumpkinmon and began to walk over to him he'd obviously hadn't forgotten he'd attacked him, "Nice try but not good enough Nightmare Solider..." Dukemon growled eyes narrowed and cold.

Pumpkinmon backed away it was much smaller than Dukemon and the Royal Knight glare had frightened the digimon to its digi-core. Out of panic the puppet digimon quickly summoned a smaller pumpkin and quickly carves something into the pumpkin. Moving his hand he revealed it was a picture of Dukemon's head. Surprised Dukemon stalled momentarily, long enough for Pumpkinmon to pull the axe out of his head and smash the pumpkin in half destroying it.

Though he actually hadn't been harmed Dukemon suddenly felt pain throughout his body like he'd been stabbed; however, it wasn't enough to defeat him only stall him. Shaking it off he stepped over to Pumpkinmon now standing in front of him, "Your brave I'll give you that; however, I won't lose to you. Farewell Pumpkinmon," Just when Pumpkinmon started to beg Dukemon ran his lance through its jack-o-lantern head.

"That is defiantly not pineapple head…" Beelzemon said as he flew up above in the air, "Way too hardcore fer him." He noted from Dukemon's rather serious moment with destroying the panicking Pumpkinmon. Looking at Dukemon to Magnamon who was till zooming around destroying digimon after digimon Beelzemon felt more confident that they were going to make it out of this battle in one piece. Smirking confidently he flew off back into the battle, "Time fer meh to get back in tha game!"

Flying closer towards the gate Beelzemon saw the bigger blue Royal Knight that looked a bit like Magnamon zooming towards him with a swarm of flying digimon chasing after him. With a strong wing flap Beelzemon caught up with him now flying alongside the Royal Knight he gives him a casual wave, "Need some help shaking these losers off?" He asked with a slightly smug tone.

UlforceVeedramon was a bit startled to see a Demon Lord Class digimon fly up beside him but then he quickly figured that this Beelzemon was the one that helped the tamers. "I won't object to that!" He answered quickly with a welcoming grin. With a strong wing flap he flew ahead, "Follow my lead!" UlforceVeedramon shouted to Beelzemon.

"Dang, he's faster than he looks." Beelzemon said to himself before flying after him managing to catch up with some effort.

Once he caught up with the blue armor clad knight the digimon looked to him then up, "Quick go up and blast them on my signal I'll lead them away!" He said quickly as he continued forward. Nodding Beelzemon quickly darted upward and turned to the swarm of digimon, summoning his blaster he waited for UlforceVeedramon's signal. As expected the swarm ignored Beelzemon possibly thinking he was one of them or less of a threat than the Royal Knight who was their sworn enemy. He watched as UlforceVeedramon turned and stopped flying away now that he was near the entrance of the gate. The Royal Knight allowed the Nightmare Soldiers to get close enough before quickly darting up into the still storm sky, "Now!" UlforceVeedramon shouted.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon quickly fired his powerful blast at the digimon aiming for the center to deal the most damage to the group.

"Shining V Force!" UlforceVeedramon fired a V shaped beam of light from the V crest on his chest right after Beelzemon had attacked doubling the damage. Even with their combined attack some smarter digimon had avoided the attack by dodging Beelzemon's initial attack. Prepared for this UlforceVeedramon extended his saber from his right V bracelet, "Ulforce Saber!" Quickly the blue knight slashed through one Nightmare Soldier after another. He grabbed a Devimon and cut in half before stabbing another in the head.

"Nail Bone!" A red and black skeleton digimon called SkullSatamon blasted a strong red blast from the yellow jewel at the end of his red and black staff. He grinned as expected the blue Royal Knight blocked the attack with the energy shield that came from his left V bracelet called Tensegrity Shield. The SkullSatamon kept up attack as two other SkullSatamon got ready to clobber UlforceVeedramon from behind. He was shocked when one of them was suddenly destroyed by a red blast.

The remaining SkullSatamon from the pair looked in horror at were its partner had ones stood in the air. Turning its black masked head it saw the tamers Beelzemon flying a small distance away from them. Anger quickly took over its fear, "You'll pay for that you traitor!" He growled as he charged at the mega level, "Skull Hammer!" The undead virus type raised his staff and smashed it down aiming to break Beelzemon's head open. It growled in frustration when Beelzemon blocked the attack with his arm guard.

"Hey don't be a sore loser!" Beelzemon mocked angering the digimon further. He kept a mocking grin as he began to block the ghost digimon's attacks with his staff rather easily. The SkullSatamon's attacks were getting easier to read as he got angrier.

The first SkullSatamon growled angrily at the second SkullSatamon stupidity, "Focus you fool!"

"You should follow your own advice."

The SkullSatamon looked back to UlforceVeedramon and saw he was tearing through his energy blast with his Ulforce Saber it wasn't long before he smashed the jewel at the end of his staff. The royal knight quickly punched the SkullSatamon in the face knocking him back. "Shining V Force!" The V shaped blast made quickly work of the ultimate level digimon. UlforceVeedramon looked back at Beelzemon who was still parrying with the now furious SkullSatamon.

"Go on ahead, ah got dis joker!" Beelzemon said confidently, knowing he was ticking off the SkullSatamon even more. Believing him UlforceVeedramon quickly flew off to the main battle once more. Beelzemon looked at the skeleton digimon smirking smugly, "Alright, round two moron so bring it on!" He challenged with a toothy grin.

"That's it, Nail Bone!" SkullSatamon fired of a blast missing Beelzemon and quickly fired again this time hitting the mega level in the chest. He grinned triumphantly, "Ha, finally got you bastard!" His triumph was short lived when he saw that Beelzemon was still very much alive and the damage wasn't that much, there was a scorch mark left.

Beelzemon chuckled amusedly to himself, "Heheh, that tickled," Grinning darkly he says, "Now it's mah turn bone head." Claw at the ready he rushed towards SkullSatamon. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the digimon point his staff at him. As it charged he batted it away causing it to fire and destroy a Bakemon before the SkullSatamon could react Beelzemon smashed his claws into his solid black digiCore known as a dark core once it was smashed the digimon died instantly and turned into data.

"Hey Taomon," Rika yelled catching her digimon's attention after she destroyed yet another digimon, "Let's both get in on the action!" She said holding up her D-Arc. Knowing what she meant Taomon jumped out of the massive fight and degenerate to her rookie form Renamon. Rika held up her white and blue D-Arc, "Bio-Merge Digivolution Activate!" Rika ran over to Renamon and then jumped up above her putting her shining D-Arc up to her chest causing her to glow with the light of digivolution!

"Renamon Bio-Merge Digivolve to," Soon both Renamon and Rika merged into a fox priestess known as, "Sakuyamon!" She called out.

Takato went up to his digivolved friend, "Go get'em Sakuyamon!" He cheered with a confident tone believing in his friend.

Sakuyamon nodded smiling with thanks for the encouragement. Turning she flew off to assist the others, "Make way boys!" She joked in a friendly way. Spotting a bunch of Ogermon, Dobermon, Devimon and Vilemon aiming to attack Dukemon she found her first targets, "Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon fired off four fiery kuda-gitsune spirits that when down and destroyed several digimon that they lite up with spirit fire before they vanished when the attack was through.

Sleipmon who was still near the tamers looked at Sakuyamon with interest, "So that's Bio-Merge digivolution it's so beautiful and fascinating," He said complementing the sight.

"Um an excuse me Mr. Royal Knight Sir," A sheepish voice said from behind the ten foot tall digimon.

Turning his horse like head Sleipmon spotted Takato looking up at him with a wary awkward smile. Blinking confusedly the six legged horse like knight says, "Yes tamer what is it?" He said in a normal way wondering what the tamer wanted.

Takato wasn't sure how to ask what he wanted to without offending the big knight, which was something he didn't want to do because the digimon could easily trample him. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but…aren't you going to go fight eheh?" He said carefully before gulping and hoping for a not bad reaction.

Sleipmon laughed and looked back at the fight, "Don't worry tamer I will. I just have a different job than the others. You see Dukemon, UlforceVeedramon and Magnamon are the offense while I'm," He continued as he spotted a bunch of Nightmare Soldiers come stalking towards the him and the tamers all letting out blood thirsty growls spooking Takato and the others, "the defense. Bifröst," Sleipmon aimed his crossbow Múspellsheimr at the center of the digimon group and fired off several incandescent blue arrows at them that killed each digimon it hit and any caught in the explosion. "I'm here to protect you tamers and the other human here." The holy knight explained casually.

"Well that's great thanks um," Takato thanked until he realized he didn't know the digimon's name and pulled out his D-Arc to scan him and find out, when his data showed up which showed a special screen for the digimon. It was pretty much the same as any other digimon but it revealed that he was one of the Royal Knights with his title being 'Royal Knight Sleipmon'. "Sleipmon," Takato finished with a smile. The red armor clad digimon nodded in acknowledgement.

Hearing a very dog like growl Sleipmon looked back and spotted a pair of digimon known as Cerberumon a digimon modeled after the guardian of hells gate Cerberus. Realizing they were about to attack Sleipmon quickly crouched down in front of Takato putting his shield Niflheimr, "Everyone quick get behind me!" Sleipmon yelled to the other human. Without hesitation Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Yamaki got behind the big centaur digimon.

"Emerald Blaze!" The first Cerberumon's shoulder heads shifted to a forward position and along with the main head began to spew out a powerful emerald colored flame. The second one snarled angrily and lunged at Sleipmon's unguarded side, "Styx Killer!" It long front metal claws that came out of its living body armor were set ablaze with darkness energy. The demon beast digimon raked its claws on Sleipmon's armor but the claws didn't even scratch the Royal Knight's armor!

"Bifröst!" Sleipmon fired two counterstrike arrows at the Cerberumon that was breathing fire; however the digimon saw the attack coming because it's two sentient shoulder heads and leapt out of the way. Getting back to his feet Sleipmon gave the Cerberumon at his side a strong kick to the stomach as he reared up. The dark animal flew back landing on the ground it skidded a little ways away before getting back on its feet. "Tundra Stomp," Sleipmon stomped is four front hooves down on the ground sending out a wave of ice that grew larger as it went out towards its targets.

The first Cerberumon jumped then ran out of the way and attacked with its emerald flame attack again only to have Sleipmon block with his shield again. Sleipmon grunted and put it in front of himself when both of the Cerberumon began to breathe their emerald at him. While holding their flame back Sleipmon looked back to the humans, "Hurry and get someplace safe!" He yelled with a rushing tone.

Henry looked at that the battle field in horror, "This is…complete chaos." He couldn't believe all the digimon were dying for their masters who he knew didn't care for them. Even though they didn't stand a chance against the Royal Knights they still attacked with blood thirsty vigor. It was like they only cared for killing.

"That is the manner of war tamer. War is chaos and death there is no glory or honor, now go!" Sleipmon shouted before charging through the Cerberumon's flames with his shield. Once he reached them he swatted them away with his shield making them crash into the side of a Mummymon knocking it over.

With the order given the tamers and Yamaki ran over to the tree line to hide from the Nightmare Soldiers. Henry gritted his teeth in frustration, "I can't stand not being able to do anything! If only Terriermon was here…" Henry said his hands shaking in from his anger while he looked at the white and green D-Arc that showed he was a tamer, despite the fact his partner wasn't with him.

"I know how you feel Henry. Right now, all we can do is wait for them to return…" Takato pointed out sadly as he looked at his own D-Arc, "They'll come back I know they will, because they're our friends." He said with a sad reassuring tone. A sudden cackling laugh surprised the tamers and Yamaki causing them to look up and spotted another DemiDevimon with an orb in its claws.

The orb then projected a smaller silhouette of a Demon Lord, "Hahahaha, the only thing wrong with that statement is they WON'T ever be coming back to you~. I have enlightened their thinking and now both Terriermon and Guilmon serve me!" The Demon Lord taunted with a sneering grin.

"What have you done to them!? Guilmon and Terriermon would never work for someone like you!" Henry yelled angrily as he tightly gripped his D-Arc.

The Demon Lord amusedly tapped what looked like a staff, "I have influenced them with the darkness energy of our realm their now my little corrupted puppets Ahahahaha!" He explained while continue to laugh at the tamer's anger.

Takato gritted his teeth angrily, "Give them back you monster!" Takato demanded furiously.

Raising a brow amusedly the Demon Lord chuckled, "That's not a big insult when the 'mon' in digimon stands for monster now is it?" He laughed tauntingly and threw his head back in big laugh.

"You're the one that destroyed Hypnos, aren't you!" Yamaki yelled accusingly at the projection of the Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord seemed to take the accusation as a complimented and took a bow knowing it would make Yamaki angrier, "Why yes that was me, I am Barbamon Demon Lord of Greed. I didn't need you snooping around in our world so I created a virus to destroy it; however," Barbamon's reddish orange eyes narrowed, "I won't risk the chance of you fixing your computer…seize him!" Barbamon ordered as two ugly red demon man digimon with big red noses manifested out of the shadows, known as Boogeymon, and lunged at Yamaki. Before Yamaki could react each of the Boogeymon grabbed one of his arms and flew off with him both giggling darkly.

"Yamaki!" Takato yelled as he and the tamers ran after him leaving Barbamon's hologram grinning to himself in victory.

"Ah have to say youse have out done yerself dis time Barbamon, ah mean creating somethin that can open portals to tha human world is pretty impressive." An accented voice said in a sly tone.

"Hm?" Barbamon hummed as he looked to where the voice came from and saw a scarred Impmon that looked very familiar. The Demon Lord of Greed chuckled to himself, "Well if it isn't Demon Lord Impmon." He mocked rudely with a snicker.

DL Impmon stood in a tree arms crossed, "Heh, good tah see yah too old fart. So ah see yah tried tah make a cheap ass fake version of meh. Didn't exactly do good job on make'in him though cause ah just kicked his ass even in dis weakened rookie form." He sneered with a victorious grin.

Barbamon paused for a minute and seemed to think seriously about his failed creation, "Really? Hmm, I thought for sure a darkness energy serum and some of your data would make him superior than the original." He thought aloud.

"You use what now!?" DL Impmon shouted angrily though his yelling didn't seemed to be heard by Barbamon who was still trying to figure out how his creation lost to the original.

"Maybe he still needs time to mature…yes that must be it." Barbamon said to himself closing his eyes and nodding in agreement to himself. He looked to the side and thought about the situation a little further to think about how to make D-Impmon mature faster.

DL Impmon growled irately at being ignored and stomped his foot onto the tree branch, "Ey, did youse just say dat you used mah data to create dat weakling!" He snarled furiously at Barbamon his eye pupils shrank to thin slits.

"Yes why, you upset about that?" Barbamon trolled with a crocked grin, "I bet you aren't even smart enough to figure out when I got the data from you." He chuckled amusedly, "Oh wait you're not even smart enough to figure out the answer to one plus one~." The elder digimon taunted getting DL Impmon so angry that he began to shake due to pent up anger. Still smirking Barbamon answers the equation, "By the way the answer is two you dimwit."

"Ah'm not stupid, Ice Blast!" DL Impmon fired off a stream of ice at the orb shutting off its transmission and freezing the DemiDevimon's foot to it. With a frightened shriek the bat digimon attempted to flee from the furious demi demon lord, "Oh no, yah don't Ice Blast!" DL Impmon fired another ice blast this time hitting and freezing the fellow rookie level's wing into a block of ice. The weight of the frozen wing caused the small round digimon to fall to the ground with a hard thud.

Jumping down from the tree DL Impmon walked over to the digimon still very ticked off, "If ah can't take mah anger out on that bastard Barbamon then yer gonna take his place, whether yah want to or not." He snarled as he grabbed the tattered ribbons coming off of the bat digimon's mask.

Fearing for his life the messenger struggled vainly to get away, "No, no haven't you heard the phrase don't shoot the messenger!" He shrieked loudly.

DL Impmon narrowed his eyes, "And have youse ever heard me ever show'in mercy tah anything!?" He snarled yanking back on the ribbons making the DemiDevimon fall backwards onto its back. Suddenly DL Impmon smirked evilly and licked his lips, "Besides, ah need tah upload some data so ah can get mah mega form before ah Daemon and tha other come tah tha human world to wreak some havoc! Yer not much but hey beggars and be choosers~." He said finishing it with a jagged toothed grin and a blood thirsty gaze down at the now panicking DemiDevimon. Not hearing the downed digimon's pleas for mercy DL Impmon summoned a fireball on his finger tip and brought it down straight at the messenger DemiDevimon setting him a blaze, "Badda Boom!"

After the digimon burned for a moment its body gave in and it burst into data and died. DL Impmon wasted no time in uploading its data looking intoxicated for a short moment. Once the data was uploaded he looked at his hands and clenched them tightly. Pleased with the fact that his form was sturdier he smirked triumphantly, "His data was better than ah thought poor sucker must'ah been close to digivolving, heheh too bad fer him." With a brief chuckle he leapt off into the woods disappearing into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Closing the Gates of Hell/ Magnamon's Power

"Argh, let go of me!" Yamaki demanded as he thrashed in the claws of his digimon kidnappers; however, the ugly red champion level digimon had a very firm grasp on him. It was actually a little painful to thrash since their claws were sticking into his skin. Yamaki was sure that he was bleeding a little on one of his arms but not enough to be sure if was actually bleeding.

One of the Boogeymon grinned showing sharp teeth, "Your rather brave to want to be drop from this height, hehehee~." He said giggling like a monkey. His big red nose was less than an inch away from Yamaki's face making him pull his head back. When Yamaki quieted to nothing over a grim frown the lead Boogeymon smirked, "That's better~." He chimed amusedly.

"What are you going to do with me…?" Yamaki asked grimly through gritting teeth though part of him really didn't want to know the answer.

The second quieter Boogeymon giggled with a gleefully evil tone with the lead one smirked darkly, "We're going to make sure you never interfere with our Master's plans," It paused for a moment and grinned with dark intentions towards the human man, "We're delete your existence just like you tried to delete ours!" Boogeymon sneered vengefully with a twisted demonic grin. Yamaki's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. Getting the reaction it wanted the Boogeymon threw its head back to laugh at his situation when it suddenly sensed something rushing towards them. Stopping it looked behind it just in time to see a Holy Plasma Bolt attack impact with its back causing it to be deleted.

With one of the two Boogeymon dead one of Yamaki's arms was free but that means half of his body wasn't supported. Yamaki was left dangling with one of his arms being slacking held on by the left over Boogeymon. Yamaki gasped frightened by the heights but was determined enough to live that he reached up with his now free arm and grabbed onto the virus digimon's arm to feel more secure. He looked up in time to see the remaining kidnapping digimon blasted into nothing as well.

The last thing that keeping him up gone Yamaki began to free fall towards the ground though usually composed Yamaki openly yelling in fear. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something zooming towards him. Before he knew it the thing grabbed him thus stopping his fall. Confused and surprised Yamaki looked and saw it was the Royal Knight Magnamon that had saved him. The Hypnos leader was flabbergasted that a being whose kind he had tried destroy had saved him, this left him speechless.

The Knight of Miracles looked at the stunned human checking him for any harm, "You alright human?" He asked normally as he flew off in search of a safe place to drop him off.

Yamaki paused a bit before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine just a few scratches at best." Feeling safer with the benevolent digimon he loosened up from a stiff posture and looked ahead, "My name is Yamaki." He added, he wasn't too fond of being called 'human' it was too impersonal.

Magnamon listened to Yamaki and nodded, "Good to hear Yamaki, I'm going to put you down somewhere safe." He explained and he rocketed off above the Shinjuku Park. Hearing angry screeches he looked behind and saw several flying Nightmare Soldier digimon. "Hold on we've got company!" He said as he increased thruster power to full and zoomed ahead.

Flinching briefly from the speed increase he held onto the armor level digimon's golden armor. Looking behind he saw the vicious digimon flying after them teeth all barred in aggression. He got slumped into to the digimon as Magnamon climbed up into the sky.

'There's no way I can fight while carrying Yamaki it's too risky.' Magnamon thought quickly as he flew upwards. Turing his head to Yamaki a little he whispered, "I'll lose them in the clouds by prepare yourself this is going to get rough." He said forewarning the man about the turbulent clouds above there was no lighting so far but the winds were rough and changing directions often enough. Getting a nod from Yamaki Magnamon nodded back and continued his course.

The Nightmare Soldiers didn't waste any time and started to blast various attacks at the Royal Knight. Several of them seemed infuriated that the digimon was risking his life for a human and attack more viciously and more quickly at the target. Some of the enemy digimon tried to catch up with them in hopes of getting their claws into the blue reptilian digimon.

Expecting this Magnamon began to zigzag in the air but a Devimon's Dark Hand energy blast attack managed to hit the knight on the back. The blast shoved the smaller digimon forward in the air.

"Are you alright!?" Yamaki yelled in shock but to his surprise the digimon shook it off in a second and resumed his course at his previous speed.

Magnamon smirked behind his golden helmet,leaving it unseen to Yamaki but his voice told of his confidence in himself, "Don't worry they'll have to do better than that to knock me down. I'm a Royal Knight remember?" He joked with a confident look.

"This is hardly the time for jokes." Yamaki pointed out flatly, "Unlike you I can take an energy blast like that."

"Heh, fair enough," Magnamon said in understanding just as they entered the dark clouds that blocked out most light. They were nearly immediately hit with a strong gust of wind. Surprised Magnamon was buffeted by the wind briefly before he flew up and then burst forward regaining some speed but was restrained from full speed by the wind current. Hearing the sounds of the Nightmare Soldiers approach Magnamon ducked into a dark cloud and headed downward.

Yamaki looked around, "I can hardly see in front of us…" He noted grimly as he held onto the digimon.

"Don't worry, this also means they can't see us even if they do have great eyesight but we need to hurry a cloud like means an electrical storm is coming." Magnamon said as he pushed onward through the cloud.

"That reminds me, how does a portal opening up from the digital world cause a storm like this?" Yamaki asked to the vaccine warrior digimon.

Magnamon looked off to the sides in both thought and keeping an eye out for the enemy, lowering his thruster's power to a more silent level he began to explain, "I'm not completely sure the connection between our worlds can be fully explained and I'm not the type to really think about it, but I think the storm has something to do with the electrical currents released from the portal. The electrical energy gathers in the air and clouds causing the storm. Well, that's what I think anyway."

A low growling noise alerted Magnamon and he ducked deeper into the cloud. Looking up he and Yamaki spotted a small group of Devidramon flying above them. The evil dragons looked around but the tick dense cloud didn't let them see for so they resorted to smell the wind was going in the wrong direction and they could pick up the sent they were searching for. With the loud wind bellowing the Nightmare soldiers flew off to look elsewhere.

Letting out a silent sight Magnamon flew downward more once he left the clouds he looked around. With the coast clear he put his thrusters at full power and rocketed off to look for a place to keep his human passenger safe. Hearing a human voice he looked down and spotted the tamers waving him over.

"Magnamon over here, we know where to go follow us!" Takato yelled while he waved to the digimon before running off. Magnamon followed overhead slowing down to keep pace with the human. Takato and the others lead the digimon to Guilmon's old home where Magnamon landed and put Yamaki down on top of the stairs with the others.

"Yamaki are you okay!?" Takato exclaimed in worry as he looked up at the adult.

"Yeah, I'm fine Magnamon saved me before the two demons could do anything." Yamaki said to the tamer before looking to Magnamon himself, "Thank you, Magnamon." He said sincerely with a respectful head bow.

Magnamon nodded back accepting the thanks, "Don't worry about it Yamaki, just make sure the kids stay safe. I and the other Royal Knights will return when the fights over until then stay here. We will come back the Nightmare Soldiers won't harm anyone while we're here." He said confidently to the tamers not in arrogance with in a sure confidence of him and his allies.

Yamaki nodded, "I understand, I'll keep the tamers out of harm's way."

"Just promise us that Sakuyamon and Beelzemon will come back safe okay?" Jeri said as she walked towards Magnamon. She held Lemon's egg tightly in her arms to feel some reassurance from the egg's warmth.

The royal knight looked at Jeri with his reddish brown eyes in complete understanding for her worry, "You have my word that they'll come back tamer." He brightened when Jeri smiled back to him reassured by his promise. Spotting the concrete structure Magnamon looked it over before moving on, "Before I go, I have to ask is there a portal in there?" He asked while pointing at it.

The tamers looked a little surprised that Magnamon noticed it so quickly and they looked back to the structure before looking back to the knight. Takato nodded slowly out of surprise all of their eyes were wide and some of them blinked out of bewilderment.

"The portal is still there?" Yamaki asked the tamers, somehow he figured that but he was still a little surprised by it.

Henry nodded, "Yeah, we found out a little while ago we were surprised that it was still there. We didn't bother to check after the D-Reaper was defeated because the connection was supposed to be severed but we're glad it is still there." He explained to the Hypnos leader who just listened to what the tamer had to say.

Moving on from the portal Takato looked to Magnamon, "What's going on anyway? Why are the Demon Lords and their armies trying to take over the real world and get rid of all humans?" He asked sounding very concerned and rightfully so.

"Yeah what's their deal?" Kazu asked in agreement, "If you ask me their leader seems like a total nut job." He added with huff and putting his hands on his hips.

"He did seem kinda loony." Kenta agreed with a short nod.

"The others and I will explain everything after the fight only fair since you got dragged into this after all, just stay safe till then." Magnamon said before jumping up and rocketing off back towards the battle ground.

Kenta looked up watching Magnamon shrink off into the distance, "I wonder if he'll let us meet Omnimon…" He said wishfully.

"That'd be so cool." Kazu agreed as he watched Magnamon go. The other tamers watched the royal knight head off to battle as well.

"That would be cool," Takato agreed like most he'd always wanted to get the rare Omnimon card partly because it was really strong nearly guarantying victory also because most thought he was one of the coolest digimon, to Takato though his partner Guilmon was the coolest digimon ever because he'd created him himself.

Yamaki headed to the entrance of Guilmon's home when Magnamon was completely out of sight, "We'd better get inside now." All the kids nodded and got inside closing the gate after every one was inside the sturdy structure. Once everyone was inside, leaving it somewhat cramped Yamaki looked to the kids, "Do any of you know about these Royal Knights?" He asked.

Kazu nodded, "Yeah their a cool group of super powerful knight digimon they protect the digital world from all the bad digimon their leader is Omnimon he's the combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon so he's a really powerful white knight!" He explained getting more excited as he went on.

"Calm down Kazu! We don't need you to start drooling in front of him!" Henry joked as he leaned against the wall arms crossed. Kazu laughed embarrassedly and scratched his head. Turning his head to Yamaki he continued from what Kazu said, "He pretty much summed it up the other members I know of are Magnamon, of course, Sleipmon, UlforceVeedramon, and Gallantmon. Oddly enough, this one calls himself Dukemon for some reason and I think Sleipmon is supposed to be called Kentaurosmon." The blue haired boy said confusedly as he looked down and held his chin thinking about it.

After a moment he looked back to Yamaki who still had his attention on him, "As for the Demon Lords we know about as much as you do. We'll have to wait until Magnamon and the others come back like he said." Henry summed up getting an agreeing nod from Yamaki.

"Waiting is the hard part though, it makes you worry." Jeri pointed out sadly as she looked down at her egg. The others knew it was true and fell silent as they waited.

Meanwhile Magnamon had already returned to the battlefield by now the number of the Nightmare soldiers was less than fifty or so and the numbers were dropping by the minute. The amount coming through the gate had nearly stopped completely other than a few or so every so often. Wanting to keep the ball rolling Magnamon decided to let the enemy know he had returned, "Plasma Shoot!" His missiles rained down a nearby group of digimon too focused on the other to notice his return resulting in their end.

Spotting Sleipmon finishing off a samurai digimon called Musyamon with a trampling of his front hooves Magnamon flew over to him. Hovering a little behind him Magnamon says, "Sleipmon, I have relocated the tamers and the human Yamaki to a safe location." He reported to his fellow Royal Knight.

The centaur knight glanced back at his brother knight before looking back to the fight, "That's good to hear Magnamon. Good job on making sure they were safe while I assured their escape." Spotting some targets Sleipmon aimed his crossbow, "Bifröst!" He fire three incandescent blue arrows destroying the digimon.

"It was nothing Sleipmon, we'd better hurry and get rid of this scum bags before they split off into the city, I'll cover the perimeter and make sure none go off into the city." Magnamon informed before rocketing off to the edge of the battle field where he began to destroy any Nightmare Soldier that so much as glimpsed at the edge of the field.

"Royal Joust!" Dukemon fired a blast of lighting from his holy lance gram destroying five Nightmare Soldiers on contact. The Crimson Royal Knight looked around at the numbers remaining, 'the battle is nearly over…still I must remain cautious these villains always have a foul trick up their sleeves at a time like this.' He warned himself before he charged and impaled a Dobermon then turned and smacked a IceDevimon with his shield knocking him back, "Royal Joust!" Again he fired off another holy bolt of lightning destroying the IceDevimon and two other digimon.

A sudden tremor alerted Dukemon of a big digimon coming through the portal. Dukemon's eyes widened when he saw a massive ultimate level digimon that could be counted as strong as a mega. It was made of several parts of different strong champion mega level digimon. It was the feared Kimeramon. What was worse was three smaller digimon, but still very large digimon called MetalTyrannomon were with it. Although they weren't from the Nightmare Solider army they were still virus types and the Demon Lords weren't too picky about who joined their army. Both digimon were known for their terrifying destructive power even for ultimates. It was no doubt they were sent to help level the city

Dukemon gasped when he heard even more digimon coming out of the portal, "Their reinforcements are coming!" He yelled warning the others, "Someone must have returned and told their commander," With no choice he turned to where Magnamon, "Magnamon close the portal! You know what to do." He said ordered his brother knight.

Magnamon nodded and headed over to the portal dodging two of the MetalTyrannomon's Nuclear Laser attacks. Once he just outside the center of the portal he fully extended all of his limbs and lifted his head outward. Closing his eyes he focused and tapped into the power of the digi-egg of miracles. Opening his eyes all of his armor began to shine with a powerfully holy light. Quickly he drew his arms and legs the holy light covered him until he was consumed by the light leaving him barely visible with in it, "Extreme Jihad!" Magnamon threw his arms and legs outward expelling all of the holy energy around him resulting in a hug explosive wave of energy big as the portal!

Sakuyamon looked at the bright shining light while Beelzemon was flying next to her. She was in awe of the bright golden light, "It's beautiful." She said softly. Perhaps it was because she was a holy priestess and not an evil digimon but she found it to be a beautiful warm light.

The holy energy blast destroyed any of the Nightmare Soldiers near the gate or currently exiting the gate; unfortunately, the three MetalTyrannomon and the Kimeramon were already out of the blast and if they were close they were wise enough to leap or fly out of the way. The blast quickly consumed the artificial portal and not long after the holy energy caused the portal to collapse. As the portal gave out it seemed to be burned out of existence leaving not trace behind. Once the portal and the attack was over Magnamon fell limp in the air before dedigivolving back into a small blue mini dragon digimon known as Veemon! A golden box like object seemed to have separated from him and began to fall along with the vaccine digimon it came with!

"Magnamon!" Sakuyamon yelled in shock but before she or Beelzemon could assist him UlforceVeedramon swooped down and caught him before the few remaining Nightmare Soldiers could do anything.

"I got yah cousin!" UlforceVeedramon said with a smile as he caught both Veemon and the box that was the Digi-Egg of miracles.

Veemon looked at UlforceVeedramon and smile weakly, "Thanks…ugh looks like I used to Digi-Egg's power too much…I need to," The mini dragon yawned his hand in front of his mouth, "sleep…" He said softly before curling up and falling asleep in UlforceVeedramon's arms.

With the rookie Royal Knight asleep UlforceVeedramon looked back at the others, "I'm leaving the rest to you guys I got to get Magnamon out of here!" He said before zooming out of the battle field with little trouble out maneuvering the few attack of the remaining Nightmare Soldiers.

Dukemon watched the two blue knights fly off, 'Rest easy Magnamon, you've earned it.' He thought to himself before looking back to the Kimeramon, three MetalTyrannomon and the other few remaining Nightmare Soldiers. Not including the four heavy hitters there was less than fifteen Nightmare Soldiers. 'The battle is finally almost over.' Dukemon thought in relief looking to Sleipmon who was a short ways behind him, "Let's finish this Sleipmon." He said to his fellow knight who nodded in agreement.

"Ey, don't forget us!" Beelzemon said from above in the sky.

Sakuyamon nodded agreeing with him, "We're here to fight alongside you to protect our friends and this world just like you."

Dukemon closed his eyes letting out a short laugh, "Forgive me for forgetting the both of you, it won't happen again." He apologized sincerely before turning back to their foes, "Let's finish this together." He said coolly before turning his intense gaze at Kimeramon who was in the air.

"Heat Viper!" The mixed matched digimon fired a strong heat blast from its Kuwagamon, SkullGreymon and Devimon arms one aimed at each of its opponents forcing them all to back away from the powerful digimon. The virus composition digimon roared at its foes forming what looked like a mocking grin at its foes while it drooled hungrily. Possibly feeling sure of its chances Kimeramon fired its attack again keeping its opponents away from itself.

"Spiral Saver!" After blocking another Heat Viper attack, that was strong enough to force his feet to sink a little into the ground Dukemon leaped up at Kimeramon. His lance was generating a fiery spiral like tornado as he surge upwards toward the huge digimon; however, the weight of his armor held him back but he did manage to strike the Frankenstein digimon's Garurumon legs on the knee making it shriek in pain.

Kimeramon let out an angry roar and instinctively kicked Dukemon back down to the ground before focusing all of its arms towards its attacker, "Heat Viper!" It roared before blasted four heat rays from its various claws.

Dukemon gasped and immediately blocked the attack with his Aegis shield. When the blast impacted the Crimson Knight rocketed to the ground once he hit the ground a large crater was formed beneath him!

"Dukemon!" Sakuyamon yelled in shock and concern for the leader of the Royal Knight that had appeared. She was going to go help the digimon Sleipmon spoke.

"Don't worry about him Dukemon is sturdier than you think." He said surely with his arm crossed before he aimed his crossbow at a few Devimon, "Bifröst!" Once more Sleipmon fire his light arrows from Múspellsheimr before charging at one of the MetalTyrannomon who turned its head and let out a loud challenging metallic almost robotic roar.

Still unsure Sakuyamon looked back to the crater that was covered in a cloud of dirt she let out a relieved gasp when it cleared and Dukemon was still standing. The back of his armor was covered in some small scratches and his shield was scorched in the center but he was standing. Reassured Sakuyamon looked at one of the MetalTyrannomon and smirked, "Let's dance big boy~, Amethyst Mandala." Sakuyamon struck the ground creating a light translucent barrier that spread outward. When it made contact with the android virus dinosaur the digimon was pushed back despite its side and the shield burned its metal shell making it growl in pain.

Growling angrily the MetalTyrannomon put its big metal claws onto the barrier and began to push back! It didn't even seem to notice or care that it was getting hurt by touching the barrier. With a roar the digimon pushed back even further then raised its right claw and smashed it into the barrier destroying it! The cyborg dinosaur was breathing roughly after the feat but the fire in its blue eyes was still raging and it let out a loud roar daring Sakuyamon to try it again.

"This isn't going to be an easy fight…" Sakuyamon said to herself now more cautious about attacking the robotic Tyrannosaurus.

"Royal Saber!" Dukemon fired off another bolt of lightning from his lance Gram to his frustration his attack missed when Kimeramon flew out of the way. 'I need to get him on the ground." He thought but then again that was easier said than done since the giant digimon hand already figured out his attack range. It was smarter than it looked.

The giant monster looked down at the Royal Knight grinning tauntingly at him. Before it could do anything else it was hit in the back by a strong blast. Letting out a booming roar of pain Kimeramon turned half of its body to spot Beelzemon behind it. Angry it bared its fangs at the mega level who didn't react too much too it.

"Smirk at dis yah smug freak ah nature, Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon shouted before firing two more strong energy blasts from his blaster. One blast hit Kimeramon right in the middle of the side making it yelp in pain as well as knock over in the air. The second blast hit in between its wing knocking the huge digimon out of the sky. The huge digimon created a big long ditch with its Kabuterimon shelled head as it roughly skidded into the ground. Beelzemon smirked victoriously when the digimon that had previously mocked Dukemon hit the ground hard.

"Thank you for the assistance Beelzemon, I'll handle him from you. If you would take care of the rest of the Nightmare Soldier troops, I'm sure Sleipmon and Sakuyamon have the MetalTyrannomon under control." Dukemon requested to the mega level virus attribute digimon.

Beelzemon nodded in understanding, considering he was a seasoned fighter he figure Dukemon knew what he was talking about, "Alright ah'll clear out tha weaklings but if ah finish before you ah'm join'in in on tha real fun!" He announced before landing and rushing off to the nearest lesser Nightmare Soldier.

Dukemon laughed briefly, "Very well then." He said before turning to Kimeramon who was getting back to its feet. Standing strong against the much bigger digimon Dukemon walked up to it with his lance out at his side ready to attack.

Being hurt and feeling threatened by the Royal Knight's approach Kimeramon roared defensively. It flared out its four wings outward in a display of aggression toward him. Suddenly both of its Angemon wings and one of its Airdramon wings fell off of the composite digimon. Startled Kimeramon watched them fall to the ground and burst into data with its jaw dropped.

"Seems Beelzemon's attack did more than it seemed, to be expected a Beelzemon though." Dukemon said to himself though it seemed Kimeramon had heard him and growled angrily at him when he said it. The Royal Knight third in command huffed, "Now then let's end this." He said sternly as he charged at the chimera digimon. His lance Gram energized Dukemon did a cross slash in the air creating an energy slash that hit Kimeramon in the chest dealing great damage to the unholy digimon. While his form was struggling to hold itself together Dukemon leapt at him his lance gulf in a spiral of fire, "Spiral Saver!" The Royal Knights attack quickly plowed its way through the big digimon fast enough that Dukemon went straight through the digimon before it was destroyed completely. Landing on his feet he looked around Beelzemon was nearly through with the last of the foot soldiers. There was no more flying Nightmare Soldiers. 'This battle is already ours.' Dukemon thought to himself.

Seeing as everyone else had their fights under control Dukemon decided to get the third MetalTyrannomon away from Sleipmon. The red clad centaur night was holding off its Nuclear Laser attack with his shield while keeping the other at bay by smashing its fore hooves at it and firing arrows. He was holding against the two of them well but Dukemon knew he wouldn't mind if he lightened his load a bit. Dukemon fired his Royal Saber attack knocking the one in front of Sleipmon away causing it to slide along the ground on its side, "Hope you don't mind me interfering Sleipmon." He said sincerely with a casual look to his brother.

"Not at all Dukemon he's all yours." Sleipmon said before he shoved the other MetalTyrannomon with his shield knocking him away but not down. The centaur knight raised his shield Niflheimr up high, "Odin's Breath!" Suddenly the air around the MetalTyrannomon became very frigid to the point it could see its breath a moment later a strong blizzard suddenly whirled around it. It let out frightened gasps as it saw its body quickly got encased with ice. It wasn't long before it was frozen solid like a statute in a frightened pose. Sleipmon said nothing as it fired a normal straight through the digimon destroying it and the ice that encase it.

Looking back to Dukemon Sleipmon says, "I'll let you have the other Dukemon." He said simply before back off a little.

"Thank you Sleipmon," Dukemon thanked before turning to the MetalTyrannomon who was already attacking.

"Giga Destroyer II!" The MetalTyrannomon fired a big missile from its right arm it growled when Dukemon dodged the attack and fired off three more missiles at the Royal Knight.

Dukemon leapt to the side dodging another them blocked the second with his shield Aegis then he flung out his lance Gram as it light up and doubled in length, "Purifying Joust." With a swift slash he cut the missile in half before it could reach and cut the MetalTyrannomon in half as well. With their fights over he and Sleipmon looked to Beelzemon and Sakuyamon who were handling themselves very well against their enemies, "Their strong as we expected them to be possibly even stronger than we expected." Dukemon said complimenting the twos fighting skills.

"They'll need to be now that they've been dragged into our war with the Demon Lords." Sleipmon commented with a slightly plain tone.

Dukemon nodded in agreement, "Yes but they were dragged into this once they reached their mega levels making them a threat to the Demon Lords, it's no doubt that they were watching since they knew were the tamers lived." He pointed out to his fellow knight.

Sleipmon huffed and crossed his arms, "I wouldn't put it past them to figure a way of doing that through the seal." He agreed dully.

Sakuyamon protected herself from the last MetalTyrannomon's missile with her Crystal Sphere move which created a spherical barrier around herself when the smoke cleared she canceled the barrier and leapt up into the air. She raised her staff Kongou Shakujou into the air and created a ghostly blue ball of fire, "Fox Drive!" She hurled the ball of mystic flames at the T-Rex cyborg digimon hitting them on the head deleting the digimon.

"Youse finished too?" Beelzemon asked the biomerged digimon as he walked up to her.

The fox priestess turned to him and nodded, "Yes, this is most tired I've been since the fight with the D-Reaper. She said panting a little her body was damaged a bit but not critically.

"Yeah, most of them weren't strong but there were all of them!" Beelzemon commented surprised, "Ah've never seen so many virus types in one place before." He said thinking back to when he was a young new digimon. The place he'd grown up virus types weren't rare but was rather uncommon. Hearing the clank of armor the two looked back and spotted Sleipmon and Dukemon approaching.

"Excellent job work both of you, your skill befits the ones that defeated the accursed D-Reaper." Dukemon complimented with a respectful nod to the two of them.

Beelzemon grinned at the compliment, "Heh, what'd did yah expect any less from us?" He joked with a cocky but friendly grin at Dukemon. The Royal Knight let out a short amused laugh then turned to Sakuyamon who degenerated and separated back into Renamon and Rika.

Looking her over from any major wounds Dukemon step to the side, "We should find the others, any idea where they would hide?" He asked Beelzemon, Renamon and Rika.

Rika nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure they hiding at Guilmon's old home." She said pointing to the rout they had used to come to the open field that was riddled with craters, ditches and trenches.

Dukemon followed her finger to where she was pointing then looked back to her and motioned for her to head out first, "Ladies first." He said in a gentlemanly manner.

The tamer girl blinked surprise then let out a laugh, "Fine but don't start treating me like a damsel in distress alright? Renamon and I can take care of ourselves." She said normally but with a obvious spunky undertone.

"Very well," Dukemon replied back with a understanding nod as he let her and Renamon pass him.

Renamon smirked, "At least someone still has some manners." She commented slyly as she and her tamer walked past the Royal Knight and led the way back to Guilmon's old home. She briefly glanced back at the guys before continuing to head into the tree line.

"Why do ah get tha feel'in that comment was pointed at meh?" Beelzemon asked aloud looking a little annoyed by Renamon's comment. Sleipmon began to giggle at him making him turn his head to him and give the Royal Knight an annoyed look, "Oh be quiet pony boy." He huffed before following after his friends.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: History of the Digital World/Questions and Explanations

UlforceVeedramon flew above the treetops of Shinjuku part looking for were the tamers were hiding. 'I have no clue where they'd be…' He thought to himself despondently with a sigh. Looking down at his armored arms where a sleeping Veemon, who was actually Royal Knight Magnamon, was cradle, 'He'd know where they are but he needs to rest.' Pausing midair UlforceVeedramon looked around, "What would be a good hiding place?" He inquired to himself as he looked left and right.

Not knowing the area UlforceVeedramon was forced to look all over the park from the playgrounds to the wooded areas and even the outer edge of the park. Not finding them he continued his search eventually coming down to the ground to search on foot. 'Should be easier to find them on foot, hopefully I'll spot them…' He thought hopefully with a sigh.

"Oh?" He said aloud when he found some stairs going up a small hill. Spotting a concrete structure on top of the hill with metal gate closing off the entrance, "That looks promising." He said to himself sounding more hopeful, having no other options UlforceVeedramon hopped to the top of the in a single bound. Venturing slowly to the gate, he didn't want to spook the humans, UlforceVeedramon peers through the spaces in the bars, "Hello? Tamers are you in there? It's me UlforceVeedramon, one of the Royal Knights." He said normally to avoid sounding suspicious.

A moment later Takato came from out of the dark and to the gate he looked happy to see the Royal Knight. "Is the fight over?" He asked hopefully with a big smile on his fight. Takato's smile disappeared when the blue knight shook his head, "Oh." Takato said disappointedly lowering his head as the others gathered behind him.

"It's not over yet but it will be soon," UlforceVeedramon explained making the tamers and Yamaki brighten a bit, "when I left there weren't many Nightmare Soldiers and," He said before looking down at the sleeping Veemon who was gripping onto the digimental, digi-egg, of Miracles, "And Magnamon managed to destroy the portal so no more of them will be able to enter the Real World for now. The others should be returning soon." The blue dragonoid knight said positively with a smile and a reassuring thumb up.

All the tamers were relieved to hear that but they were also shocked to hear that Magnamon had closed the portal on his own. They all looked down at what they figured was his rookie form. Curious Kenta pulled out his white and rose-colored D-Arc, "Its Veemon rookie vaccine mini dragon digimon, it's really good at armor digivolving; also their a recent species in the digital world." He said aloud for the others to hear.

Holding Leomon's egg Jeri went towards the front of the crowd, standing next to Takato, she looked at the little blue lizard like digimon and smiled, "I think he looks cute." She said happily with a bright smile. Takato let out an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head. Jeri thought most things were cute including Guilmon and almost all of his forms, except Megidramon but that was understandable. Blinking she tilted her head to the side she says, "What's armor digivolving?" She asked aloud.

"It's when a digimon uses a digimental to digivolve like the digimental of miracles next to Magnamon." UlforceVeedramon explained as he looked at the box shaped digimental. The digimental of Miracles was being firmly held onto by Veemon in his sleep. Even unconscious the Royal Knight new that he shouldn't let the powerful digimental out of his sight or grip.

Henry looked at the digimental then at UlforceVeedramon, "He used the digimental to close the portal?" He asked; Henry knew the others wanted to know how the portal was closed as well so he decided to ask for them, though he wanted to know himself or course.

"Basically yeah, he used it to power up his Extreme Jihad attack so it would destroy the portal without causing any collateral damage but as you can see it took all of his energy to do that. If he uses its power too much it takes a toll on his energy." UlforceVeedramon explained normally as he held onto the sleeping knight in question.

"That's some power!" Kazu exclaimed in surprise before he looked at Veemon trying to imagine the attack he used to destroy the portal.

"He'll be okay right?" Jeri asked worriedly as she looked down at him the little rookie sleeping soundly.

UlforceVeedramon nodded, "Yeah he just needs a good rest." With the conversation at an end the blue knight sat outside the entrance to the hideout with his wings folded at his sides, "Now let's just wait for the others." He said calmly while he laid his cousin down in his lap. The humans nodded and went back to where they had been sitting.

Jeri on the on the other hand sat near UlforceVeedramon and looked at Veemon, "He's cute when he's sleeping." She squealed lightly to not wake him. Jeri smiled brightly she was happy to meet new digimon and hopefully make friends with them. She also felt privileged to meet such legendary digimon at that. The Nightmare Soldier and the Demon Lords scared her but she knew with the Royal Knights around she didn't have to worry about her digimon egg being in danger.

The Royal Knight laughed awkwardly 'cute' was the last thing he'd call Magnamon but Jeri was a girl so he guess the viewpoint was different. He did; however, enjoy the company of the human girl it was better than sitting outside alone.

Eventually after waiting for a good while longer UlforceVeedramon spotted the others heading towards them, Rika and Renamon was leading the group to them. Turning his head UlforceVeedramon decided to let the others know, "Tamers the others have returned!" He called and soon enough the humans rushed off to greet their friends.

Jeri ran down the steps over to Rika, "Rika your back, it's so good to see you're okay!" She exclaimed instantly feeling relief to see Rika, Renamon and Beelzemon back in one piece.

"Yeah, we got a little rough up but we're fine." Rika said normally before looking back to Dukemon and Sleipmon, "These guys helped out a lot." She complimented getting a respectful nod from each of the knights.

Dukemon nodded thankfully, "Thank you tamer, we're just glad we got here in time to help you fight back the Nightmare Soldier army." He said sounding a little relieved in his own way.

"Yeah, how did yah know we were get'in attack anyhow?" Beelzemon said as he looked at the Crimson Knight who was standing just behind him. It did seem kind of convenient that help arrived just when they needed it. He wasn't about to think it was suspicious since they had come to rescue them but Beelzemon did want to know HOW they knew.

The leader of the group of knights looked to Beelzemon, "Omegamon had found out and told me when I had contacted him to make a report. I'm sure he found out though the Network, the space between the Real World and Digital World it's the space all digimon have to go through to get to the Real World. When the portal was forcefully opened a disturbance was caused and Omegamon was alerted since he was monitoring it. We knew you were here since you had entered the digital world from Shinjuku." Dukemon explained to them all quickly but efficiently as possible. Looking to all the humans and the partner digimon he says, "I'm sure you all want answers and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities but it's important that I report to Omegamon. He'll want to speak with you anyhow."

"How are you going to do that?" Takato asked confusedly he knew from their time in the digital world that communication between the two was nearly impossible to do.

"All we need is a computer of any kind then we'll be able to use it to establish a temporary link between the computer and Omegamon. It's likely that he's still monitoring the network waiting for us to report back." Sleipmon explained normally with a flick of his long tail.

UlforceVeedramon walked down the steps and stood next to Dukemon, "As Royal Knights we possess more abilities than normal digimon, sadly so do the Demon Lords." He said normal while holding Veemon, who was still sleeping.

Henry thought deeply about where they could get ahold of a computer for the knights to use, "Well I have a computer but I don't think we'll all fit inside the building," He said looking at Sleipmon then he looked to Rika, "Rika don't you have a computer?"

Rika nodded, "Sort of, it's really my Grandma's though but I think she'll let us use it when it's something like this."

With everything under control and the Nightmare Soldier invasion staved off for now Yamaki figured it was best to take his leave, "I think it's time I headed back. I need to get Hypnos back online before anything else happens. I'll leave the children in you care Royal Knights, just keep me updated anything that happens." When the tamers nodded their answer the adult headed back to his car.

When Yamaki was gone Rika turned and headed to her home. With Renamon next to her she waved the other over telling them to follow. It took a bit of walking but they eventually made it to Rika's traditional Japanese home. As she opened the gate she looked at Beelzemon and the Royal Knights, "Don't worry about hiding my Mom and Grandma already know about digimon." She informed to them so they wouldn't worry about being seen. Once she told them that Rika opened the gate and waved the others in, "Come on in." She said in a welcoming way. After everyone had entered she shut the gate behind them.

Sleipmon looked around fascinatedly at the lush green garden, "Your home is very beautiful tamer. I'm sure LordKnightmon would love it." He complimented with a smile.

"Thanks Grandma takes great care of it, and I'm Rika." The red headed tamer said with a smile.

"Oh yeah we haven't introduced ourselves." Takato said in surprised, everything had gone by so fast trivial things like introductions had been forgotten, "I'm Takato, this is Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and I'm sure you already know Renamon and Beelzemon." He said introducing everyone motioning his hand to each person respectively.

"It's very nice to meet you all." Jeri said nicely with a short head bow. Kazu and Kenta nodded in agreement with big smiles on their face.

Renamon put her hands together and nodded respectfully to the legendary digimon, "It's an honor, Royal Knights."

"Nice tah meet yah." Beelzemon greeted normally to the Royal Knights with his long arms crossed and wings folded behind him. He raised a brow when Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon have him a briefly awkward look but he shrugged it off with a swish of his metal tail, he figured it was because he was a demon digimon.

Dukemon bowed his head respectfully and placed a hand on his chest, "I'm Dukemon third in command of the Royal Knights, this is Sleipmon he typically guards a frozen ruin at the digital North Pole," He said as he motioned to the centaur knight who nodded his greeting, "This is UlforceVeedramon and as you know he's holding the one who is Magnamon when he armor digivolves." The Crimson Knight introduced normally motioning to UlforceVeedramon for the last two introductions.

With all the noise going on out front Rika's mom Rumiko came out and was startled to see all of the digimon and people in her front yard, "Rika what is going on!" She exclaimed drawling everyone's attention to herself she jumped when she saw Beelzemon, "Who's that!?" She exclaimed a three eyed six foot tall demon looking guy with sharp claws didn't exactly look friendly.

"Erm, hi there?" Beelzemon said awkwardly with a short wave only to startle Rika's mom more.

Before she had a panic attack Rika rushed over to her Mom, "It's alright Mom he's a friend, he won't hurt you he helped us fight the D-Reaper." She said to calm her Mom down.

Now calmer she looked around at the others, "These are digimon right?" She asked carefully hoping none of them would jump at her but she was more reassured to see the very knight like Dukemon.

Rika nodded, "Yes, they're here to keep everyone safe now where's grandma?" She asked in a calm tone to keep her uneasy mother calm.

"I'm right here Rika," Seiko said as she came out of the house, "Your mother and I were worried when the strange storm came and you hadn't come home Rika." Her grandmother said calmly as she walked towards her granddaughter. Rika lowered her head and was about to apologize when Seiko went on to say, "But I see you were in good hands, it's good to see you've made so many friends Rika." She said with a bright smile.

The tough red head blushed embarrassed by her grandma's words, "Grandma…" She said softly making her grandmother giggle.

"Excuse me Madam," Dukemon said as he went up to Seiko catching her attention, "Your granddaughter said you have a computer. I would like to ask if I may use it for a moment." The Royal Knight requested with a gentlemanly bow.

"Oh my, what a gentleman of course you may use the computer. Follow me I'll show you where it is." Seiko said a blushing a bit, because of Dukemon's very gentlemanly like manners, before walking off to show him were the computer was.

"Thank you, madam." Dukemon thank properly before following the human into the home his armor making a distinctive thudding noise as he walked on the wooden floor.

"I think I'll stay out here Dukemon." Sleipmon said to the commanding knight he was too big to fit inside the home. He also figured he'd break a lot of things if he tried. Dukemon looked back and nodded he understood before following Seiko again. With that said Sleipmon folded his six legs and lay down on the grass looking pretty content.

Soon enough everyone was gathered in Seiko's room where the computer was at, "Here you go. What are you going to use it for anyhow?" She asked curiously to Dukemon.

The mega level virus holy knight bent down to the computer, not wanting to break the chair with his armor's weight, "I need to contact our leader Omegamon, it might take a while really since we owe the tamers some answers." He explained as he looked at Seiko.

"That's alright, feel free to take your time, I'll go make something for everyone to eat." Rika's grandmother said before heading to the door and sliding it open so she could leave.

"Thank you, your kindness is much appreciated madam." Dukemon thanked before Seiko smiled and shut the door so the wind wouldn't enter the room. When she left the commanding knight turned back to the computer screen and pressed his fingers onto the screen. Closing his eyes he put a very small fraction of his energy into it.

"What's he doing?" Kazu asked to UlforceVeedramon who was sitting against the wall.

"Shh, you'll see in a minute." UlforceVeedramon shushed quietly.

Suddenly the screen lit up and the computer turned on with no one having turned it one in the first place. The computer screen projected a larger screen twice the width of the original length. On the screen was a white knight with one long white horn on his helmet along with two golden ones in the back. Above the eye holes of his helmet, that had light blue eyes showing though, where two blue sideways lightning bolt like marks.

While the tamers stood speechless at the appearance of this legendary digimon Omegamon spoke, "Greetings tamers, I am Omegamon you might better know my species as Omnimon but please refer to me as Omegamon." He greeted the tamers with a tone of respect for the humans.

Takato was the first of the tamers to get his mouth to speak, "It…well an honor to meet you Omegamon." He said to the leader of the Royal Knights adjusting his goggles out of nervousness.

"It's an honor to meet you tamers as well, let me be the first to thank you on behalf of the digital world for defeating the D-Reaper. I'm sure you know you've saved us all from being deleted." Omegamon thanks with a grateful head bow.

"It was nothing, getting rid of the D-Reaper was best for both of our worlds!" Henry exclaimed while he stood near Takato, looking a little worried he went on to ask, "What's the damage to your world by the way?"

Omegamon closed his eyes briefly, "The damage is great, the D-Reaper spread quickly through our world but we're recovering quickly but if the Demon Lords bring out a full on war we're not sure if we'll be able to heal as quickly as we are now…" He said grimly before looking at all of the tamers, "That is why I'm requesting you tamers help with our combined power we'll be able to stop the Demon Lords from destroying and taking over our worlds!" Omegamon declared with a sure fiery look in his blue eyes.

"Of course we'll help!" Takato declared with a fist clenched, "We can't just let them destroy everything for their own selfish reasons! I won't stand by and let that happen!" He said with a fiery passion getting the rest of the tamers support almost immediately.

"That's right we'll help you crush those stupid Demon Lords!" Rika declared already looking ready for battle even though she'd just been through one.

Henry smiled with his arms crossed, "It's safe to say that you've got our support Omegamon." He said confidently, then he frowned, "After all we need to save Terriermon and Guilmon from them anyhow…" He said worriedly, hearing that Takato's fiery disposition faded into a depressed one.

Though he was very happy the tamers were teaming up with them Omegamon was shocked to hear of Terriermon and Guilmon's capture, "What!?" The other Royal Knights were equally shocked when they heard of the two partner digimons capture.

"Yeah, the Demon Lord called Barbamon said he'd taken them and that he corrupted them turning them into his puppets." Takato said sadly looking very worried for his partner digimon. He was doing his best to keep himself from crying in front of the leader of the Royal Knights. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder looking up he saw it was Dukemon.

"Don't worry Takato, we'll save them." The Royal Knight said reassuringly making Takato smile weakly.

"Yes, if they indeed have been corrupted we should be able to purify it from their bodies returning them to normal; however, you'll need to travel to the Dark Area. It the zone of the digital world, up until the D-Reaper incident, that the Demon Lords were sealed in. They rule that area so I'll have Dukemon and Magnamon go with you, when he digivolves back to Magnamon, because you'll be heading straight into enemy territory." Omegamon explained to the tamers as he, catching their attention again he thought carefully about where they would be, "If Barbamon did it then they should be on his level of the Dark Area I believe that the…fourth level." He said not sounding too sure about it.

"You believe? You're not sure?" Rika said sound surprised Omegamon didn't know.

Omegamon shook his head, "I'm sorry but none of the Royal Knights have ever actually been inside the Dark Area our last and only battle with them was on the surface of the digital world. You'll need someone that's been inside to guide you through it." He said apologetically.

"Ah think ah could help yah in dat department~." A voice said out of nowhere surprising everyone.

"You say something Beelzemon?" Kazu asked the black feathered winged digimon.

Beelzemon shook his head and pointed towards the door, "Wasn't meh it was him." He said normally as he looked at the doors. There stood the scarred Impmon who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed behind his head.

Dukemon looked at the Impmon carefully there was something hauntingly familiar about him. He then spotted the scar going across his check, 'I know that scar…but from where?' He asked himself then he gasped in shock and stood in front of everyone else in a defensive position, "You!" Dukemon growled angrily.

"What is it Dukemon!?" Omegamon shouted from the screen, the area Dukemon was at was off screen so he couldn't see what was going.

"What's wrong? He's just ah Impmon." Beelzemon asked the Crimson Knight he didn't get why such a powerful holy digimon was getting so worked up over a measly rookie level.

"This is no ordinary Impmon, he's Demon Lord Beelzemon!" Dukemon growled as he glared daggers at demi Demon Lord. He was very tempted to kill the blood thirsty Demon Lord where he stood but he held himself back since he was in his rookie form. Despite the many murders he'd committed Dukemon was going to uphold his own rules of battle.

Demon Lord Impmon grinned evilly, "Ah'm so honored yah recognized me in dis form Duke." He said sarcastically but he more or less just said that to tick off the Royal Knight, which it did.

The tamers were more or less surprised the Impmon was one of the Demon Lords others not so much. Beelzemon himself was surprised, "He's a Demon Lord!?" He exclaimed while pointing at the digimon in question.

Looking a little annoyed by Beelzemon the scarred Impmon says, "Well, yeah why do yah think yer a 'Demon Lord' type?" He said irately to the mega level with a roll of his eyes, "Seriously, yah think dat digimon would at least care tah know what their originals set up for them, tsk, tsk." Demon Lord Impmon said dully while shaking his head.

"Originals, what's he talking about?" Kenta asked to the digimon in the room.

"An original is the first digimon of its kind that is born; it's very rare to meet one. There may be few differences between an Original and any digimon of the same kind born after it. Such as attacks, strength few minor physical differences etc. though Originals are typically stronger since they've had time to gather power and experience." Renamon explained normally to the humans.

Dukemon nodded, "Yes that's right all, of the Royal Knights and the Demon Lords are Originals," He turned his head to Takato, "Guilmon is an Original as well." He pointed out before turning back to the Demon Lord glaring again, "What are you up to Demon Lord Beelzemon? Why would you want to help us?" He interrogated watching him very carefully for any sign of hostility.

"Because Daemon tried to kill meh all ah want is tah kill him, Lilithmon and Barbamon too, but despite what they think ah'm not stupid enough tah challenge them on mah own. So in return fer not kill'in meh along with tha others ah'll take yah tah Barbamon's level and help yah find their partners and ah promise not tah kill anyone on our side." DL Impmon promise with a smirk while looking undauntedly at Dukemon.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Dukemon said cautiously and untrustingly to the little purple imp.

DL Impmon huffed and crossed his arms appearing to be insulted, "Lying is fer cowards and ah'm no coward." He stated making direct eye contact with the virus Royal Knight.

"So you're saying you'll join our side Demon Lord Beelzemon?" Omegamon said from the communication screen. He seemed to be thinking deeply about the Demon Lords offer.

Picking up on that Dukemon and UlforceVeedramon looked surprised and turned their heads to their leader, "Surely you're not considering his offer, Omegamon!" Dukemon exclaimed though his voice was ignored by the white knight.

Passing Dukemon who was still glaring hatefully at him DL Impmon stood in front of the hologram screen, "Yeah ah'll help yah take down tha other Demon Lords ah hate them more than ah hate youse guys. Ah was never into tha whole take over tha worlds deal ah was just in it for tha power and killing. So what do yah say Omegamon, letting meh live in return fer mah help dats mah offer." He said with a smirk. Behind him Dukemon prayed to their god Yggdrasill that Omegamon wouldn't take his offer.

After a short pause Omegamon looked at the demi Demon Lord and nodded, "Very well Demon Lord Beelzemon, I accept your offer." Omegamon answered though he didn't sound very happy about it.

"Omegamon you have to be joking!" Dukemon protested making DL Impmon chuckle amusedly in front of him, "He's slaughtered hundreds for no reason!" He pointed out sound very upset and unpleased by his leader's decision. Dukemon couldn't believe his leader who to him was his older brother was allowing such a blood thirsty monster to team up with them.

The white armored virus buster sighed dully, "I know how you feel Dukemon, I don't like it either but it's too dangerous to head blindly into enemy territory. Also it'll be good to have someone like him on our side in battle but I'm not saying to blindly trust him I want you to keep an eye on him. Trust me on this decision Dukemon." Omegamon explained carefully looking at Dukemon in the eyes hoping for his dear brother's support on the matter.

The Crimson Knight looked down for a moment to think then looked back to their leader and sighed submissively, "Very well I'll support you on the decision and I'll be sure to keep an eye on him of course." Dukemon answered getting a thankful nod from Omegamon.

"Of course yah will." DL Impmon said tauntingly getting an aggravated growl from Dukemon making him snicker amusedly.

"Thank you Dukemon," Omegamon said thankfully before turning back to the Tamers, "Anyhow, do you have any questions Tamers?" He asked sounding relived to change the subject to something else.

"Yeah, why do the Demon Lords want to destroy all the humans? They also said that we gave them power somehow…" Henry asked sound concerned as he looked at the communications screen.

Instead of Omegamon answering as he expected the newly allied DL Impmon answered. "Oh that," He started catching everyone's attention, "Lucemon has a giant ass ego, fitt'in fer tha Demon Lord of Pride, and believes he should control everythin. He doesn't hate humans per say but he finds them tah be insects in the way of his total control but before becom'in the way he is now he did hate tha humans fer polluting tha Digital World with negative emotions." He explained normally while looking plainly at Henry.

"Negative emotions polluted the digital world?" Takato said confusedly blinking surprised by what he had said.

DL Impmon nodded, "Yeah, tha Dark Area was created by negative human emotions pouring into the digital world when it was first created. As yah know powerful negative emotions influence digimon." The little imp said looking sly at Takato.

Immediately Takato thought back about how his rage had made Guilmon dark digivolve to Megidramon. His face went pale when he remembered how warped his usually lovable partner had become a vengeful demonic dragon, "You…know about that?" He asked hesitantly.

Snickering amusedly because of his reaction DL Impmon nodded, "Oh yes~, a Megidramon appearing and nearly destroying tha digital world catches tha eye of many also there's tha fact a Beelzemon went nuts and was digivolved by one of the digimon sovereign Zhuqiaomon. It was quiet tha show~." He chuckled with a darkly amused grin at Takato who flinched at his words.

Beelzemon growled aggressively at his kinds Original. It angered that he found his moment of corruption amusing or Takato's emotional wound funny. He knew they both deeply regretted that event in their lives and the fact that Demon Lord found this funny was very insulting but he kept himself silent because he knew DL Impmon would only shoot back a remark. If that happened Beelzemon knew he'd strike the rookie level and right now they needed his help, unfortunately.

"Ah'm sure tha Royal Knights knew about it too." DL Impmon stated surely as he looked at all of the knights.

Takato looked to Dukemon to see if it was true, the Crimson knight nodded, "Yes we did, we know about all of what the Devas were doing and the fact Megidramon had revealed itself at the Devas gate. We also knew about Beelzemon killing Leomon." He confessed while looking a little regretful as he spoke.

"And you didn't do anything to stop the Devas!? Vikaralamon nearly destroyed the city!" Rika yelled angrily at the Royal Knight who looked down at the floor boards taking the accusations like he deserved it. UlforceVeedramon looked down at the sleeping Veemon who didn't know what was going on while he slept.

"I understand your anger and you're right to feel that way." Omegamon started calmly understanding Rika's anger, "We serve the Supreme god of the digital world Yggdrasill but the digimon Sovereigns out rank us in control of the digital world, we are not allowed to interfere with their plans. Before he started his attacks on your world Zhuqiaomon told us to stay out of the way. I disagreed with his belief and plan but was powerless to do anything; however, I also knew it would fail and it did. I deeply apologize for not going against Zhuqiaomon's plan but I also had to worry about the D-Reaper, please forgive my submissiveness." Omegamon apologized with a deeply regretful head bow to the tamers.

Rika silenced herself and back down while Henry remained silent. Takato was the one to speak up, "It's alright, after all things have fixed themselves in the end anyway. So it's no big deal anymore, let's just focus on stopping the other Demon Lords." He said with rubbing the back of his head.

"Agreed," Omegamon said with a nod before turning to UlforceVeedramon, "UlforceVeedramon you and Sleipmon will remain behind to keep Shinjuku city safe from any other Nightmare Soldier attacks." He ordered the blue dragonoid knight.

"Yes sir," UlforceVeedramon said in a soldier like manner with a nod of his head.

"Good, now unless there are any other questions I'll be getting back to monitoring the digital world." Omegamon said normally.

Takato looked to the others briefly before turning back to Omegamon, "No I think we're good for now." He answered for the others.

"I'll keep you updated on any new developments Omegamon. We'll be heading back to the digital world once Magnamon returns to his normal form. It'll take about a day at least." Dukemon replied with his arms crossed.

Omegamon nodded in understanding, "Very well, but return as soon as possible. It's important that Guilmon and Terriermon are retrieved as soon as possible. Until we meet again good luck to you tamers and don't hesitate to contract me if you need help Dukemon." The white knight said before he ended the transmission and the computer shut off.

"Well, that was cool." Kazu said plainly after the screen shut getting a silent nod from his pal Kenta.

DL Impmon feeling bored with the calmness of the room headed to the door with his arms behind his head.

"Where are you going?" Dukemon said firmly his voice laced with venomous suspicion.

Not intimidated DL Impmon turned his head to him, "Out, where else not like ah'm gonna run off anywhere with these stubby legs but ah'm sure as digi-hell aint stay'in here will all of youse. Ah'll be in tha park if yah need meh." He said dully with a bored look on his face. Not waiting for anyone's approval he opened the door and stepped outside. Spotting Sleipmon outside he says, "Yo," He said simply before passing him and hopping over the wall of Rika's home.

Sleipmon blinked in confusion and looked to Dukemon, "Was that Demon Lord Beelzemon?" He asked, Dukemon nodded his head as he rubbed the nose bridge of his helmet. After a brief explanation Sleipmon crossed his arms, "Well this is certainly unexpected but I always felt like he was one that would turn on the others." He pointed out normally.

"True enough but I still don't like it." Dukemon said as he paced back and forth in the room with his arms crossed. Red tattered mantle flapping behind him.

The centaur knight tilted his head to the side thoughtfully with a brow raised, "Considering your history with him I don't blame you." He said sympathetically.

"What's your story with him anyway?" Kazu asked as he leaned against the wall his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah there seems to be some history between you two." Henry pointed out.

Dukemon stopped and turned to the two and pointed to the claw marks over his left eye, "He's the one that did this to me." He revealed making the tamers and the partner digimon gasp, "It happened during the war between holy and demon digimon. I had acquired my Crimson mode and was foolish enough to drop my guard after wounding him and I paid for it when he slashed my eye. I'm now half blind in this eye…" He explained and now that the tamers looked at it they saw his left eye was indeed duller than his other.

"Really, it didn't seem like yah had any handicaps during tha fight." Beelzemon pointed out normally with a slight motion of his hand.

"Yeah, you seemed to do just fine." Rika agreed with a slight nod.

"I've learned to live with it of course." Dukemon explained simply with a slight shrug it normal to him now though he still wished his eye could be fixed of course.

"How'd you beat him?" Kenta asked curiously, he knew that the Demon Lords were beaten but he wanted know how Demon Lord Beelzemon was defeated.

"Well," The Crimson Knight started glancing awkwardly at Beelzemon before continuing, "I grabbed him by the wings and then cut them off and tossed him back into the portal to the Dark Area." He finished with his arms crossed.

Beelzemon immediately flinched as he imagined the pain in his own wings, "Dang…remind meh not tah get on yer bad side…talk about brutal." He said briefly with the feathers on his wings ruffled a bit.

Dukemon looked at him and shrugged, "I suppose it was what the situation called for, and so long as you don't do what you did before the other Royal Knights and I won't have any problems with you." He said with an underlying tone of warning to the digimon.

The mega level jumped slightly at Dukemon's cold tone, "It won't happen again ah promise yah that." Beelzemon said seriously to the Royal Knight.

"Good to hear," Dukemon said positively with a smile behind his helmet.

With that out of the way Beelzemon headed to the door, "Well, ah'll see yah guys later ah'm heading over tah mah tamer's house. I wanna get some quality time with them before we head back tah tha digital world." He said as he looked back at the others. The tamers said their good-byes before the Mega level spread his raven black wings and flew off.

"It is getting late." Takato said as he looked outside, by now the storm had calmed and the moon was showing, "I should get home." He said getting agreements from the others.

"Hold on a minute Takato," UlforceVeedramon said as he stood up making Takato turned to him looking a little confused.

"What is it Ulforce?" Takato asked simply.

"I want you to watch Magnamon for a while." He said suddenly surprising Takato, "Me and the others will be doing patrol around the city to keep a look out for Nightmare Soldiers. None of us will be able to keep an eye on him properly. Also just in case you'll have someone to keep you safe just in case, I'm sure he'll wake up if anything happens." UlforceVeedramon explained while holding the still sleeping Veemon to him.

Takato looked at the sleeping rookie before nodding understandingly to UlforceVeedramon, "Okay, I'll keep an eye on him for you." He said before taking Veemon and holding him in his arms.

"Thank you, here is the digimental of Miracles be sure to keep this in your sight at all times." Ulforce said as he handed it to Takato who put it in his pocket.

"See yah guys later, Rika tell your Grandma that I couldn't stay any longer!" Takato yelled before he ran off to head home.

"I should get heading home too." Henry said normally as he headed to the door while looking back at the others.

"I'll go with you." Dukemon said to the blue haired tamer. Henry looked at him and nodded understanding he was doing it to keep him safe. After saying good-bye the two left the room.

With the two other lead tamers gone Rika looked to the others to see who was going to leave next. Jeri looked to Kazu and Kent then smiled and looked back to Rika, "I think we'll stay for the night, can we use your phone to call our parents?" She asked still smiling.

Rika smiled softly and nodded, "Sure follow me." She said as she lead Jeri and the two boys to the phone. Renamon smiled as she watched them go it was good to see her tamer getting along well with other people.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Day of Rest: Calm Before the Strom

Beelzemon flew through the cold night towards his tamer's home his big black wings beat rhythmically to keep him aloft in the air. By now the storm had cleared and things were returning to normal in the city. The people bellow didn't seem to notice the humanoid demon biker flying above them. They were too busy getting back on track to look up above them. The citizens of Shinjuku knew little of went on behind the scenes and how he his friends and the Royal Knights fought to defend them. They knew about the D-Reaper but Beelzemon wondered how many of them believed that, yes they probably believed the part about the D-Reaper; it was hard to miss, but the digimon that had fought it. After all he was supposed to be some creature in a video game! Who'd believe a video game creatures becoming sentient living breathing beings?

All that didn't matter though, perhaps it was best most didn't know just yet. Right now Beelzemon focused on getting to his tamers home before the sun rose. Close to ten or so minutes later he reached the home, well one of them Beelzemon wasn't sure if they were in Hongo still or not. Carefully and quietly he landed on the balcony outside their room. Just in case their parents were in the room he looking into the room while staying hidden on the side of balcony.

Inside the room both Ai and Mako were sleeping on their bunk bed, Ai on the bottom and Mako on the top bunk. Loud beeping noises woke both of them out of their peaceful sleep making them but grumble and groan a bit. Mako rolled over and noticed their white and purple D-Arc was going off. The screen was lit up making a big square of light on the ceiling. He gasped in surprise and climbed down from the top bunk, "Ai the D-Arc is going off!" He exclaimed.

Ai immediately sat up and saw that the D-Arc was indeed going off quickly she jumped out of bed and met Mako over by the D-Arc, "What's it doing?" She asked quietly to not wake her parents as Mako picked it up off the toy box. They had lied and told their parents it was a new toy their Grandma had got them. No way, their parents would let a fire shooting imp stay with them.

"I don't know," Mako whispered back, "let's try pushing a button." He suggested as he pushed a middle button. When he did the D-Arc's compass pop up surprising the four year olds, "It's pointing an arrow at something." Make discovered in awe as he pointed at the arrow.

Ai gasped in wonder then thought of something and got excited, "Maybe it's telling us where Impmon is!"

Mako immediately agreed with his sister and nodded, "Yeah!" He exclaimed before looking back at the D-Arc turned it to where it was pointing, "It's pointing over to the balcony!" He announced while pointing at it himself.

"Shush! Or you'll wake up Mom and Dad!" Ai said to Mako in a high whisper, Mako immediately covered his mouth and the two carefully ventured towards the balcony window on the tips of their toes.

Suddenly a metal claw tapped on the sliding door glass spooking the tamers. Mako looked back at the D-Arc's compass, "It says he's right outside." He said a little hesitantly, last he checked Impmon didn't have metal claws. Wary he looked to his sister who looked back him looking braver she nodded getting him to nod back, though not as bravely. Still on their tip toes they went up to the door, Mako stretched up and unlocked the door then pushed it open with help with Ai.

Together the two toddlers ventured outside turning their heads to the side they spotted the tall Beelzemon crouched down. His wings were folded behind him and his tail was wrapped around his feet. In the dark he looked like one big shadowy figure with three green eyes the only three things standing out. When all his tamers did was stared unsure who it was Beelzemon figured he'd better try and convince them he was Impmon, "Hey, Ai and Mako…it meh Impmon. Now ah know ah look really, really different but ah promise I'm still meh!" The viral mega level pleaded getting panicky with his tamer's silent staring.

Mako said nothing, much to Beelzemon's dismay, and looked back at the D-Arc and noted that the arrow had turned to a tri-pointed target around the big black figure's spot in front of him. With the D-Arc backing Beelzemon's words a big bright smile came across his face, "It is him! It's Impmon!" He exclaimed while jittering excitedly in place. His excitement quickly spread to Ai and she looked up bright eyed at Beelzemon.

"Wow, you got bigger!" She said in awe at the tall six foot digimon. Beelzemon, though relieved, looking a little embarrassed by the sudden attention and shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, ah did…" He said suddenly realizing the full effect of his mega forms much taller body, instead of being only a little taller than his tamer he now towered over them. Even though he was crouched down as he still had to look down.

Mako tilted his head confusedly as he tried to figure out why his friend looked so different and got so big, "Did you grow up while you were gone?" He asked childishly.

"Um," Beelzemon started confusedly while scratching his helmet, feeling tired he decided not to try and explain digivolution to the toddlers; who probably wouldn't get it no matter how hard he tried, and shrugged, "Sort of, ah can still change back tah Impmon if yah want."

Ai and Mako looked at each other then back to their room, "I don't think you'll fit on our bed…" Mako said looking a little worried. Their bed was about half the length of Beelzemon's body meaning if they tried his legs would be hanging off the end if he tried to sleep in it.

Looking at the bed he felt sore already so Beelzemon figured it was best to switch back to his rookie form, "Impmon it is." He said before dedigivolving back to his much smaller childlike rookie form. Since it had been a while since he'd been in his rookie form Impmon stretched his arms and legs out. Immediately his tamers took it as a chance to hug their partner making Impmon blush in surprise.

"Welcome back Impmon." Ai said lovingly as she and Mako tightly hugged the little imp digimon.

Impmon blushed more but gave into the sappy emotion and hugged them back, "It's good to be back." Not used to the lovey dovey stuff Impmon immediately changed the subject and yawned stretching his arms out again, "Now let's get tah sleep ah'm tired." He said, it was true though, walking away from the two he suddenly stopped. Having flash backs of the two toddlers fighting over him he shivered and fearfully waited from the squabbling.

Unexpectedly the two walked past him, Ai looked back at him and smiled warmly, "Come on Impmon we'll both sleep on Mako's bunk! That way Mommy and Daddy won't see you!" She said giggling mischievously before skipping over to the bed and climbing up.

Letting out a relieved and happy sigh Impmon went over to the bed and hopped up top. Yawning again he slid in between the two sighing happily because of the warm soft blanket and pillow. 'Dis is much better than sleep'in on a roof or tree~.' He thought in a relaxed manner. Impmon let out a surprised gasp when his tamers hugged him again before falling asleep. He looked to both of them wide eyes, despite himself he cried joyfully before snuggling in closer to himself. Too happy to express it in words he let himself fall asleep in their small arms.

"This is simply amazing." Henry's father Janyu Wong said as he looked at Dukemon who was now sitting on the living room couch. Henry's older siblings Rinchei and Jaarin stood in surprise behind Henry, who had already explained everything to them but were still speechless. Little Suzie Wong peeked at Dukemon from the crouch's arm. Janyu was currently fascinated with fact that Dukemon was half blind in one eye something he wasn't sure could happen to a digimon, "I never thought Digimon's bodies could be permanently damaged, fascinating." He said mainly to himself.

Dukemon took his curiosity in strive and merely looked back at him with the occasional natural occurring blink. He understood the human fascination with him especially since he was one of the Monster Makers, the original creators of his kind. Dukemon was very grateful for him creating his kind so he decided to take the staring in strive. In fact he decided to indulge the human's fascinate and lifted up his helmet and removed it from his head, "Here, now you can see it better." Dukemon said normally.

Much to Henry and his Dad's surprise underneath the helmet was not a humanoid face but a dragonoid face! The face looked mature and a lot like a smaller more human like Growlmon. The muzzle was short about the length of a cat's maybe. The markings were different the triangle marking that was usually on Guilmon's evolutions was on his fore head, along with some triangles on his short snout. Several sharp teeth were poking out of his mouth along with a pair of tusks at the end of his jaw line. His hair, that had a silver sheen to it, was swept back but was still wild and slightly spiky. The scar over his eye was now much more visible and was a lighter red compared to the rest of his oddly not scaly but still thick skin.

"Well this is a surprise…" Henry said blinking surprised, he'd always imagined something more human like but that may have been because the Gallantmon he knew had Takato as part of him.

Dukemon's tattered wing like ears perked up when he heard Henry speak, "Not really, my prior forms faces look like this the only difference is this one is more humanoid." He explained casually with the slight wave of a hand.

Henry looked up and thought about before looking back to him, "Yeah your right it does make more sense than a human like face." He agreed with a nod.

Janyu looked at Dukemon's half blind eye closely, "So how does a digimon get scars?" He asked Dukemon inquisitively.

"A scar or damaged part occurs when a digimon takes a lot of damage but survives; however, the data in that area is too messed up, or lost some of the data, and doesn't heal properly just like a human. On rare occasions the scar goes away when more data is uploaded." Dukemon explained normally to Henry's father who took all the information in with deepening interest.

"Come on honey, leave him alone," Janyu's wife Mayumi said from the kitchen as she got something ready for everyone to eat, "I'm sure he does like being stared at like that." She said with a slight tone of amusement while she cooked.

Janyu face became flushed with embarrassment when his wife caught him and he leaned back while rubbing his head, "Sorry about that, I just got excited I guess." He apologized to the Royal Knight with a slight laugh.

"No that's alright, your program created my kind so I don't mind indulging your curiosity." Dukemon said waving his apology away. His wing like ears perked when he heard Mayumi approaching. Looking up he saw the nice lady with a plate of food. Dukemon was a little surprised when she placed it in front of him, "Oh, thank you madam." He thanked as he picked the plate.

Henry's mother smiled kindly, "It's nothing, you kept our son safe today, giving you a place to stay for a short while is the least we could do." Mayumi said thankfully getting an appreciating look from Dukemon before he started eating the food. While he was eating she went back to the kitchen to fix up the rest of the meals.

"So you're part of an organization that protects the digital world?" Janyu asked from his seat after getting his meal.

Dukemon nodded and swallowed his food, "That's correct; we serve our lord Yggdrasill the god of the digital world." He answered before putting some more food in his mouth.

"I thought the digimon Sovereign were the gods of the digital world." Henry said while looking a bit confused yet surprised.

"They are guardians of the different regions of the digital world Azulongmon of the east, Baihumon of the west, Ebonwumon of the north Zhuqiaomon and Fanglongmon of the center. While they all are very powerful they aren't usually allowed to interfere with the digital world; however, the D-Reaper was a good reason for them to interfere for the safety of the world. Even if their plan was to target something that wasn't really the problem…Yggdrasill is the true ruling god though and the other Royal Knights and I mainly serve him but if the Sovereigns need help we'll sometimes assist them as well. Our main purpose is to protect the digital world." Dukemon explained between bites of his food.

'Incredible in the time since we created them they've developed organizations that serve to protect the peace of their world! They've developed so quickly but it seems the growth spurt stopped and the digital world's time flow matches ours now perhaps it's because our worlds are connected though I can't be sure of anything unless I go myself.' Janyu thought as he heard what Dukemon was explaining to him. Still curious he looked up at the dragonoid night, "And these Demon Lords where do they come into play in the digital world? What are they based off of?"

Dukemon paused for a moment and took up the glass of tea Janyu's wife had given him and drank some of it before letting out a soft sigh to relax himself, "As I'm sure you know digimon are based off of things human ideas, emotions pretty much anything the human race as put up into the digital network. Gods, animals, machines, mythical creatures we're both based off the good creatures and the bad. The Demon Lords as their name suggests are based off the rulers of hell and each corresponds with the sin the demon is linked with." The humans in the room seemed to be speechless and let Dukemon continue with his explanation, "Lucemon is pride, Daemon is Wrath, Leviamon is envy, Belphemon is sloth, Barbamon is greed, Beelzemon is gluttony and Lilithmon is lust, their all physical manifestations of sin from both human and digimon." Dukemon finished his tone serious as he looked down his food.

"Wow, that's pretty…wow, so the Dark Area is…" Henry stopped he didn't want to alert his Mom to where he was going that he thought he was going to, his Dad was shaky on letting him go as it was. He sighed tiredly when Dukemon nodded silently, "Great…" He groaned as he shook his head, 'We're going to digital hell…wonderful.'

Over at the Matsuki bakery/home Takato's Mom and Dad were staring at the new digimon. His mother was less apprehensive with the smaller Veemon but still wasn't so sure about having it in the house. His father Takehiro seemed more confused as to why Guilmon wasn't with him instead of this new blue reptilian digimon.

"Who this little guy, why isn't Guilmon with you didn't trade him did you?" Takato's father asked looking a little concerned.

"What, of course not I'd never trade Guilmon for anything!" Takato yelled sounding insulted he quieted when Veemon squirmed in his arms from the loud disturbance. Looking worried he narrowed his eyes out of concern, "Guilmon and Terriermon were captured by this bad digimon called the Demon Lords and now they said they corrupted him. So, I and some digimon called the Royal Knights are going to save them and stop the Demon Lords before they invade the Real World and destroy everything and everyone." The goggle headed tamer announced looking very serious about his decision.

His mother Yoshie wanted to protest but she knew her son would go anyway and he had proven himself during the D-Reaper's attack as well as his trip to the digital world. Takato's father looked closely at Veemon, "Is he one of the Royal Knights? He doesn't look too strong, he looks harmless." Takehiro said sounding confused by the digimon's appearance. To him Guilmon was more intimidating than little Veemon.

"Yeah, he is this is Veemon but in his digivolved form he's Magnamon then he's really a Royal Knight. He just dedigivovled because he used all his power to stop the Nightmare Soldiers that invaded the human world, we already stopped them. That's how we found out about Guilmon and Terriermon." Takato explained, quickly summing up the invasion so they could move on, then he looked back up at his parents with a stern look, "We're leaving sometime tomorrow when Veemon digivolves back to Magnamon." He declared as he looked for approval in his parent's eyes.

Yoshie looked worried but then looked down in defeat, "I suppose there's nothing we can do to stop you…just please stay safe and come back soon as you can." She said as she suddenly hugged her son tightly.

His father Takehiro simply but his hand on his shoulder and smiled approvingly at his son, "Do what you need to save your friends Takato." He said proudly to his son making Takato smile from relief.

Later before bed Takato was in his room, he was drawling some pictures on some paper. As usual the doodles involved digimon this time he was attempting to draw the Royal Knights. He scratched his head, "Man their harder than I thought, and I already thought they would be hard." Takato groaned and his head dropped. He'd tried to distract himself from his worried thoughts about Guilmon and Terriermon but it wasn't working very well.

Takato sighed and looked back to Veemon who was on his bed still sleeping. Getting an idea he went back to his drawling paper and doodled Veemon with Guilmon, 'I'd bet Guilmon and Veemon will get along great! Hmm, I wonder what Dukemon looks like in his Guilmon form if he has one.' Takato thought as he tapped his pen against his chin. Shrugging it off mentally he went back to drawling the three Veemon, Guilmon and Dukemon, as a Guilmon, standing together. Takato smiled brightly, "Yeah, that's it." He said to himself, the picture was finally coming together.

'We sure made some really cool friends today it'll be more awesome when we get everyone together again!' Takato thought with renewed confidence. He turned his head when he heard a soft yawn from his bed. There Veemon was sitting up rubbing one brown eye. "Oh you awake," Takato said simply with his pen still in hand.

A little drowsy Veemon didn't really catch what he said and looked around, "Wha, where am I?" He asked aloud then he spotted Takato, "Tamer?" He said confusedly with a brow raised.

"You're at my house, Ulforce and the other knights had to either keep an eye on the other tamers or do patrols for any wayward Nightmare Soldiers so he left you with me, my name is Takato by the way." Takato explained normally with the little rookie dragon.

"Oh okay, so what'cha doin?" Veemon asked as he hopped from the bed over to the desk Takato was sitting at.

Takato was a bit surprised by the sudden movement then smiled and showed him, "It's drawling of you with Guilmon and Dukemon as a Guilmon. I couldn't get any of the knight forms right." He said embarrassedly at the small pile of failed pictures.

"Heheh, I don't blame you and cool drawling." Veemon complimented with a smile. He perked when he spotted the digimental of miracles and relaxed more now that he knew where it was.

"Thanks, most people make fun of my drawings." Takato said with a sheepish laugh.

Veemon shrugged, "I can't draw so it's neat to see others draw." He said with a smile while sitting on the edge his lightning bolt shaped tail lay behind him.

Takato paused a bit and thought of him as Magnamon drawling a picture, 'That'd be a sight to see…' He thought oddly with an awkward smile on his face, "My imagination worries me…" He said to himself before face palming getting a confused blink from Veemon.

"It's nothing," Takato said a little embarrassedly.

"Mhm, so what happened while I was asleep, anything interesting?" Veemon asked. After a quick explanation Veemon's eyes were wide, "Demon Lord Beelzemon is gonna be our guide!? Well…I didn't see THAT coming, what a twist. Oh boy, this is going to be on 'interesting' journey Dukemon and DL will be at each other's throats…" Veemon said as he face palmed.

"Yeah, that isn't hard to imagine Duke looked like he wanted to flatten him at Rika's house." Takato pointed out remembering how the Crimson Knight was shaking out of anger but just barely restraining himself.

Veemon shook his head, "Oh well, at least we have a guide I guess…" He said dully along with a rough sigh.

With nothing left to talk about Takato went back to drawling his picture. Veemon watched for a while before getting curious and hopped off the desk and looked around the room. Eventually both of them got tired, Takato went to the bathroom to go clean-up and Veemon sat on his bed waiting for him. Although Veemon wasn't sure if he was supposed to be on his bed or not but he had woke up so that was where he guess he was supposed to be.

A short wait later Takato entered the room with a yawn, scratching his hair in a sleepy manner he shut his door, "Man am I tired." Takato said half muttering it as he got into bed without saying anything else. He rolled over under the covers his back to Veemon, "Good Night Veemon." He said yawning before went to sleep.

Veemon blinked once before shrugging then got under the covers and went. Face away from Takato he looked at his digimental of miracles his eyes got fixed on the ancient object. The Royal Knight rookies exhaled and Veemon let himself fall to sleep.

/The next morning/

"WAKE UP TAKATO, time to rise and shine!"

The tamer jolted awake with a surprised gasp, "Wha!?" He yelled then spotted Veemon on his chest with a big bright smile on his short white muzzle, "Veemon, what in the world was that for!?" Takato said frantically his eyes as big as dinner plates.

"You're Mom said to wake you up. So I did." Veemon chuckled mischievously while he continued to grin. After saying that Veemon got off his chest and hopped down from the bed and headed for the door, "Breakfast is ready so get dressed." He stated while watching Takato get off of his bed.

"Your more energetic today…" Takato said still half asleep, once on the floor he stretched his arms out feeling more awake once he finished.

Veemon nodded, "Yep, good night's rest and I'm ready to go again!" He exclaimed then perked when he spotted the digimental again and smiled. The little blue dragon hopped over to it and held it in his hands. Behind him Takato began to pick out his cloths for the day, the same outfit as always. Ignoring his actions Veemon hopped down the desk. The little dragon held the digimental above his head, "Golden digi-armor energize!" He shouted causing the digimental to shine in a golden light that soon consumed Veemon's form.

"What the," Takato said when he suddenly saw the bright light that let off a gentle warmth. The tamer turned and raised his arms to block the light when the light died off he blinked and lowered his arm. In the place of little Veemon now stood the much more regal looking Magnamon, "Well, that's one way of getting dressed in the morning." He said with a slight chuckle.

Magnamon chuckled as well, "Quick too," He commented before heading to the door, "I'll let you get dressed." The Royal Knight said as he exited the room shutting the door behind him. The digimon didn't know much about humans but he did know they liked privacy when getting dressed. While waiting outside his door Magnamon saw Takato's mother Yoshie coming up the steps.

The tamers Mom was slightly startled by Magnamon's presence but after looking him over a bit she found he looked like an older, and armored, version of Veemon, "Oh, it's you Veemon." She said sounding relieved.

The Knight of Miracles nodded, "I'm Magnamon now." The knight said as he pointed at himself, "I already woke up Takato he'll be coming down soon." Magnamon informed casually with his arms crossed.

"Oh good, you work better than his alarm clock that's for sure, " Yoshie said before she headed back downstairs.

Magnamon watched her go before looking down at his crossed arms and waited for Takato to come out with his eyes closed. His reddish brown eyes opened when the child came out of the room dressed the same as he was yesterday.

"Come on Magnamon let's eat before we go meet the others at the park." Takato said as he walked down the steps to the small dining area that they had near the kitchen.

Already smelling the good food the armor level Royal Knight followed behind the he tamer. He paused a moment at the entrance to the dining area wondering where he was going to sit. When Takato indicated for him to sit next to himself he sat down and nodded a greeting to Takato's Dad.

"Wow, so you…digivolved right, sorry I'm still learning about digimon." Takehiro said while letting out a laugh with rubbing the back of his head. Since he learned about Guilmon and digimon being real he figured he'd better learn about, in hopes to get closer to his son.

"No you got it right," Magnamon said with a nod.

Just then Takato's Mom came in with the food she passed the plates to Takato and her husband but paused when she got to Magnamon. She wasn't sure if digimon ate food and she didn't want to ask in fear of offending the powerful creature.

Takato sighed, "Mom, he can eat. That's why I kept taking food when I was hiding Guilmon from you guys." He said letting amused laugh.

"Don't start that Takato," Yoshie said sounding annoyed as she put down Magnamon's plate before sitting down at her seat. Going quite, out of embarrassment, she started to eat. This caused her husband to chuckle faintly to himself.

"Yes ma'am." Takato said quickly then started to eat just as quickly.

Magnamon hummed intrigued by the scene, 'The human world is just as wondrous as I thought it'd be.' Not wanting to seem rude he removed his golden spiked helmet, two horns like ones at his forehead, two at the cheeks and two at the bottom. Underneath he looked very similar to an ExVeemon but with a shorter snout and the mark of Miracles on his forehead above the signature 'V' mark typical to the Veemon line. Putting the helmet next to him Magnamon bowed his head, "Thank you for the meal." With that the armor level digimon got to eating.

Yoshie looked a little stunned, Takehiro looked intrigued and Takato was in awe, "Cool." He said beneath his breath.

Later after dinner Takato packed up the things he wanted to bring along with him and met Magnamon, who had his helmet on once more, outside the bakery/house. Magnamon blinked in surprise at all the stuff he was brining, "Wow, that's a lot of stuff." He said looking stunned, the human was stronger than he looked.

"I don't know how long we'll be staying so figured I'd better be prepared!" Takato said sounding excited to get going.

"Say you're good-byes?" Magnamon asked simply. Takato nodded getting a nod back from the golden armored knight, "Alright let's get going!" He said as he grabbed Takato and rocketed off into the air. Takato at first yelled in surprised but soon began to enjoy the flight making Magnamon smile behind his helmet. As they headed to the park they ran across Beelzemon who was heading the same way.

"Hey Beelzemon fancy meeting you here," Takato joked as he waved to the winged biker.

Hearing Magnamon's thrusters the viral mega turned his head and quickly spotted the two flying towards him, "What tha, goggle head wha are yah do'in with Magnamon?" He asked confused what the pair was doing with each other. From his point of view it looked like Takato was taking the Royal Knight for a joy ride.

Takato laughed, "That's right I left after you did, Ulforce asked me to watch Magnamon until he digivolved back so he stayed over at my house last night." He said as he rode on the armor vaccine digimon's back.

"So now he's giving yah a piggyback ride to the others? Makes sense to meh." Beelzemon said the sight was too strange for him to get over for some reason. Maybe it was because Magnamon was a Royal Knight or it was the goofy look plastered on Takato's face, it was one of the two or both. Either way he shook his head briefly and continued towards the park.

Eventually Magnamon caught up with Beelzemon and Takato looked to the black winged digimon, "So how'd it go with your tamers?" He asked normally.

"It went alright, they weren't too happy with meh leaving again but they calmed down…eventually." The mega level said while rubbing the side of his head. It was tough having two toddlers as tamers. He was more or less their caretaker and had to take most of the responsibilities. It was the tamer partner relationship in reverse.

Takato went quiet for a bit, he wasn't very sure how to respond to that, "Oh." Was all he ended up saying getting an 'Uh huh' from Beelzemon. The rest of the flight to the park was quiet after that because Beelzemon wasn't about to tell anyway the mushy details of the previous night. Once they landed in the park Magnamon let Takato off and they headed to Guilmon's home. When they neared the hill that lead up to the structure Takato spotted the scarred Demon Lord Impmon, now that he knew who he was Takato wasn't sure what to say, "Uh hey there."

DL Impmon looked at the tamer out of the corner of his eyes, "Bout time someone showed up, ah see rocket boy is with yah, good dat means we get go'in." He said with a slight grin when he made fun of Magnamon. Sadly Magnamon was smart enough to not respond and kept his mouth shut, though he did roll his eyes briefly. Though DL Impmon still got amusement out of the eye rolling through and snickered to himself briefly.

"So…we're the first ones to arrive?" Takato said moving the conversation along.

"Yeah, but know'in tha knight's punctuality it shouldn't be long now." DL Impmon said plainly, he didn't seem too pleased to be talking to anyone and kept his gaze indirect. The viral rookie had a stern cold unkind look on his face but he also seemed rather bored.

Getting the obvious feeling he didn't want to talk Takato left him alone and sat down on concrete fencing of the path. Magnamon stood next to him since the spot gave him a clear view of DL Impmon. Beelzemon sat down at the base of a tree behind Magnamon and his arms were crossed and his head was down eyes closed.

'Ah can't believe ah teamed up with these morons! Grr, but ah actually need backup with dis…ah'll dump them after dis war is over, hopefully dis won't last long…' DL Impmon thought to himself feeling annoyed by the other's mere presence. Socializing wasn't exactly his strong suite nor did he care for it that much. Smelling something familiar the demi Demon Lord lifted his head up and grinned, 'Hello verbal punching bag~.' He thought mischievously as Dukemon and Henry walked down the path over to the rest of the group.

"Hey Henry, ready to go," Takato asked as he watch his friend walk over to him.

Henry nodded, "As ready as I could be." He said with a slightly light hearted tone, Henry wasn't exactly completely comfortable with going to digital hell so to speak but he had to get Terriermon back and he wasn't going to back off because of some Demon Lords. "I see you're ready." He said as he sweat dropped upon seeing Takato's huge backpack.

Takato laughed and gave him a thumbs up, "Better be prepared than regret not being prepared in the first place."

'Didn't help much last time,' Henry thought recalling they lost most of it when they first fell into the digital world. "That's true," He said outside his thoughts to avoid being rude to his friend.

Takato nodded then looked to Dukemon, "So how was having Dukemon over for the night, Mom used Veemon as an alarm clock to wake me up." He said with a little oddly laugh. Next to him Magnamon snickered to himself still amused by the scene.

Henry laughed a little, "That must have something, well it went well Dad was really interested in having him over, luckily Duke handled it well, I learned that the Demon Lords correspond with sins and the place we're going to is the digital worlds hell…"

"Somehow I figured as much…" Takato said tiredly with an exasperated sigh.

Smirking deviously DL Impmon looked down at Dukemon who was standing near the steps, "So, Dukemon how's tha eye ah nearleh GOUGED out treating yah~?" The demi Demon Lord sneered sadistically with a wicked fanged grin.

"How are the wings I tore off?" Dukemon growled as he glared at the mocking Demon Lord in the tree. The conversation between the two soon caught the attention of the others. Takato looked a little wary and didn't want to get between the two. Henry, Magnamon and Beelzemon looked a little startled by the sudden rising hostility and watched the scene from where they were.

DL Impmon was undeterred by the knights retort and maintained his smirk, "After killing a group of pathetic weakl'ins they came back, a little ragged but good as evah~. In fact ah think they kinda look cool~, heheheh." He snickered with a grin. DL Impmon knew his wings were a little frailer than most but he wasn't going to say that of course. The tiny imp snickered amusedly when Dukemon shot him a bad look.

Luckily the others showed up before Dukemon blasted the branch DL Impmon was standing or strangled the imp. Rika was at the head of the group with Renamon beside her, "Sorry we took so long Kazu and Kenta took forever to get ready." She said letting out an annoyed huff.

"Hey, we don't judge your morning routines!" Kenta protested with an insulted look on his face.

"Yeah, it's not our fault we didn't have anything to change into!" Kazu retorted to the red head, "Not like we planned to stay over." He added half mumbling to himself with his arms crossed.

Jeri laughed lightly then giggled when what looked like a fluffy ball with a big black horn on its head she was holding shifted a little. Realizing something she ran over to Takato and Henry, "Look Leomon's egg hatched!" She exclaimed immediately catching the two boy's attention, as well as Beelzemon's and the two present knights. The little in-training digimon had light brown fur save for white fur around its face and big bright friendly red eyes.

Quickly Henry scanned the little guy, "He's Tsunomon, in-training lesser data digimon a furry fun loving digimon with a big horn on its head." He said as he summed up the data on the screen, "Attacks are bubble blow and tackle." Henry added before switching off the scanner.

Smiling Takato petted the little digimon's fur, "Hey there little guy, he's fur is really soft! Kind of feels like silk." He noted with a bright smile. Tsunomon closed his red eyes and purred contently enjoying all the attention he was getting.

"I know isn't he the cutest!" Jeri squealed hugging he little baby digimon. Tsunomon purred and rubbed up against his tamer enjoying her contact. Still smiling she pulled out her yellow and white D-Arc, "And once he hatched my D-Arc started working again!" She exclaimed happily. Now she felt like a tamer again! Soon she'd have Leomon back and everything would go back to the way it was before.

"Uh, does he remember anything?" Beelzemon asked warily as he fidgeted where he stood. The winged biker stood a good distance away from the main group huddled around the little baby digimon. He scratched the side of his head awkwardly while looking at the little guy.

Jeri blinked then looked down at Tsunomon, "I don't know really, he hasn't said anything or done anything that makes me thing so…" She said looking the in-training over for any sign of recognizing her or anyone around her. Jeri was sure it was Leomon since her D-Arc reactivated but the little infant showed no signs of recognizing her. When he hatched he just looked at her in wonder and wasn't overjoyed to see her again.

"Don't worry about it Jeri," Magnamon said soft heartily catching Jeri's attention, "He's just a baby right now he can't even talk yet! If he does remember then you'll more likely find out when he returns to the form he was in when he died or when he digivolves to rookie. Since your D-Arc reactivated then it's more likely that he'll remember. It's a sign that the D-Arc recognizes him so his digi-core, his soul, still has some similarities of his old self, it's not a hundred percent guarantee but the chances are good." The golden knight explained reassuring the tamer.

Beelzemon looked at the little data digimon he wondered what exactly Lemon would say to him. From their very, very, brief encounter he seemed passive enough to not hold him against him but he DID kill him after all. The viral mega worried about the reencounter with the lion warrior, if he did still have his memories, but he'd save his worries for later.

"Hey, where are Sleipmon and UlforceVeedramon?" Takato asked as he looked around for the big centaur and blue humanoid dragon.

"They had to patrol the city today, they wish us luck." Renamon said normally looking to Takato with her usual cool collected expression. The goggle headed tamer nodded that he understood.

"I guess it's time to head to the digital world then." Henry said normally, though he was a little worried about going again. Last time they barely made it out and this time…they were going to the Dark Area, the digital world's hell.

'Finally…' DL Impmon thought in a annoyed manner before he hopped down from the tree and headed up the steps to the concrete structure. Before he entered he turned to the others, "Before we leave ah just wanna set somethings straight. Tha safety of tha humans and their partners is yer problem Royal Knights but if any of yah get in trouble yer on yer own cuz ah aint pull'in yer asses out of tha fire." The little purple scarred imp said seriously with a slight glare in his eyes. He looked at all of them individually getting several bad looks from Beelzemon, Rika, Renamon and Dukemon. The others looked slightly surprised but no one said anything.

Satisfied DL Impmon smirked, "Good now that we have a understand 'in lets go'in ah have bastards that ah need tah maul tah death~."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Return to the Digital World: Meet the Strategist

By DNL

It had been a couple hours since the tamers, Royal Knights, and the miniature Demon Lord had all returned to the Digital World. The tamers had been personally surprised by how different it looked. Even though all they were seeing was a similar wasteland that greeted when they had first come to the Digital World. It was odd even though the scenery had the same basic concept but look completely different.

There were less rock formations and deeper scar like caverns in their place. Some of the rock formation still remained but it looked like they had been eaten away by acid. There seemed to be a haunting feel to it all. The air even seemed to feel different it had a burning coldness to it that felt like a burning sting against the skin. The digital had been in one world through one world and the already damaged crippled world was about to be forced into another.

"Wow…this wasn't what I expected." Rika said looking shell shocked by the hollow shell that appeared to be a scarred and torn digital world. She had expected something different. Omegamon had said the digital world wasn't in the best condition, but this haunting after image was shocking.

Takato looked around a sad look covering his face, 'The D-Reaper did this much damage? It was only around for a few days…and it did all this? It really would have destroyed the digital world if we didn't stop it when we did.' The goggle headed tamer nodded in agreement, "Yeah, same here. It all looks so sad." His words got words of agreement from the other tamers.

"Everything looks so…deserted." Henry said carefully not wanting say the word 'dead' feeling it would remind the knights of the state of their world. Not that they couldn't see it just by looking around them right now. It was more out of simple respect. 'I wonder how Renamon and Beelzemon feel about this…after all this was where they were born.' Carefully Henry casted quick glances to the two digimon.

Beelzemon, who was walking near Jeri only seemed to give the ruined world a few glances but seemed focused on heading forward. His expression didn't seem much different than its usual slight grumpiness. As for Renamon she, as usual, was hard to read and figure out what she was feeling.

"Do not worry tamers," Dukemon said reassuringly catching the tamer's attention, "our world isn't as dead as you think it is." The armored knight pointed off towards a small crevice where the group could faintly make out the outline of digimon hiding inside.

"Most of them are just hiding because of the recent Nightmare Soldier attacks. The others have probably sent out a warning to most of the digital world by now." Magnamon said as he walked next to Dukemon who was at the head of the group. The blue dragon knight's statement seemed to put the tamers at ease for at least the moment.

"That's good to hear." Kenta said decidedly as he smiled and nodded. He didn't like that the digimon were hiding in fear of the Nightmare Soldier scourge but, "At least they know what's going on." He added looking around at the places he could spot digimon hiding. Now that they knew the tamers were spotting more digimon than they had though been around.

The diminutive Demon Lord Impmon groaned inwardly to himself as he walked behind the group. What they saw as digimon hiding safely he saw as cowards. He knew all of them wanted the Nightmare Soldiers gone so they should at least TRY and get rid of them. If they kept hiding the Nightmare Soldiers would exploit their fear to the fullest extent they could. Hiding would get nothing done. He knew that personally.

He didn't say anything verbally though for two reasons. One he didn't feel like hearing anyone trying to lecture him right now. He knew that was going to happen in the future anything, the Demon Lord didn't want to deal with their ideals more than he had to. The second reason was he didn't feel like talking the merry band of idiot right now.

Demon Lord Impmon was going to be their guide in the Dark Area but until then he didn't have to do or say anything to them and he was going to enjoy this time. Until they were in the Dark Area he was just their unwilling tag-along.

To him they were just another group of do good'ers the epitome of goodness. They were heroes. He, he was one of the worst villains. Naturally he didn't like being around them as much as he figured they didn't like being around him. It was natural. To top it all of his arch enemy and rival Dukemon was around as well as the Iron Man of the digital world Magnamon. DL Impmon was the only evil member of the group and he wasn't enjoying it. Not that he wanted company, another villain would probably only backstab him.

The scarred Impmon preferred solitude. He enjoyed the quiet and empty loneness over the gibber jabber of other beings. The only thing he like being around was his demon bike Behemoth. Then again the machine was connected to him so of course he didn't mind. There were few digimon he could stand and none of them were in the group.

Much to his pleasure most of the group wasn't paying attention to him or trying to interact. They seemed to get the hint he wasn't the social type. Other than the few glances from Dukemon to make sure the rouge Demon Lord wasn't up to him the only other digimon giving him glances was the tamer Beelzemon.

The former villain seemed to dislike the rookie level Demon Lord almost as much as Dukemon, and that's saying something. DL Impmon let a small grin show. He knew why Beelzemon didn't like him. The Demon Lord's mere presence must bring up haunting images of his past. DL Impmon crossed his arms behind his head, he didn't care though. It wasn't his fault he went bat shit crazy so he wasn't going to apologize for causing the tamers digimon discomfort.

DL Impmon's chipped ears perked when he heard Kazu ask something that he'd been thinking about himself for a while.

"Okay, I gotta ask," Kazu started getting everyone's attention causing the group to stop momentarily.

"What is it dork," Rika said annoyed with a huff. She crossed her arms the red head hated wasting time. They could be walking and getting Guilmon and Terriermon faster if they didn't waste time on Kazu's stupid questions.

"Why don't we just teleport to the Dark Area instead of walking?" He asks holding his hands out for effect.

The other tamers deadpanned. That was a good point. Why didn't the Royal Knights just teleport them there? Would it be easier than wasting time and energy by walking there?

The Royal Knights soon felt the tamers and their digimon look at them questioningly. Not accusingly they more confused than anything. Dukemon decided to be the one to answer, "We cannot transport ourselves there because we don't know what the inside of the Dark Area looks like. We can go somewhere we know nothing about."

"Then why don't we just stop outside the gates?" Takato asked raising a brow to the knight.

"Our abilities don't work like that." Dukemon started calmly understanding the tamers confusion. "We can only go to and from our zone we cannot go from one zone to another."

"Why not?" Jeri asked placing a finger on her chin curiously.

To the tamers slight surprise the Crimson knight gave a slight shrug. To this DL Impmon raised a non-existent brow while his arms were crossed across his chest. "It's just the way Lord Yggdrasill programmed our data. Our zone is disconnected from the others it's the only way to reach it. Aside from that we actually landed not too far from the gate." The holy knight gestured ahead of them. "It would waste more energy to teleport there. We'll arrive there in a little over an hour."

Kazu and Kenta groaned about the walking time, "Ah, man…" Both had really hoped the digimon knights had simply forgotten about their portal ability.

Magnamon let out several 'tsks' and waved a clawed finger at them like one would to a naughty child, "Now, now no fussing we'll be doing plenty of walking once we get in the Dark Area so don't complain now."

"Okay…" The two said with a slight groan.

Rika snorted with annoyance at their pathetic and lazy display of the two boys. She and her digimon partner walked ahead the others soon following. The two girls had no problem with walking to the gates. 'And they call themselves boys,' She though dully shaking her head slightly.

The other tamers seemed satisfied with the Crimson Knight's explanation and nodded. Jeri looked down and checked on Tsunomon who smiled and let out a happy chirp to his tamer. The brown haired tamer girl smiled warmly back and stroked her little digimon partner.

With all the question answered the group continued onward towards what was literally the digital gate to hell. Most had a very worried and fearful emotion growing in the pits of their stomach. Jeri held her in-training level partner close to her. She was worried about carrying a baby digimon through the layers of digital hell. Kazu and Kenta were very worried they didn't have their partners to protect them from the Nightmare Soldiers. This also meant they were going to hinder the group which was something they didn't want. Takato and Henry weren't worried about themselves they were worried about their partners Guilmon and Terriermon. What was the evil Barbamon doing to them? Or what HAD he done to them? Rika was nervous, she wouldn't admit it but the prospect of going into a zone ruled by digimon Demon Lords wasn't comforting in the least.

For the Royal Knights this was their duty. Facing down the hordes of hell and their demonic master was all but normal to them. They'd fight the Demon Lords to their last breath because that's what they were created for. As for the Demon Lord in the group going to the Dark Area had no effect on him. It was the scarred digimon's home he'd lived there most of his life. It was no big deal. He, however, had some excitement emerging. The rookie level Demon Lord could feel conflict ridding on the wind. Oh yes, war was coming. That was something he enjoyed he, after all, was a dog of war it was something he was born for. There was that and there was something else he was excited about…

He looked down at his red gloved three fingered hand clenching it slightly. DL Impmon grinned pleased with the solidness of his form now. His wounds were gone and he was feeling very close to a hundred percent again.

/Back in the Real World/

"Anything yet Tally?" Yamaki asked tiredly as he flicked the cap to his metal lighter up and down out of habit. Since the sun rose he and the rest of Hypnos had been trying to get the super computer to work again. So far their attempts to even get the computer to start properly had failed. 'What kind of virus is THIS strong!? Hypnos had the best virus protection programs, I know I programed it!" He narrowed his eyes, brow sank down into a V shape while he glared challenging at the computer screen, 'this isn't over Barbamon…I won't stand by idly by while some crow nosed freak and his gang try to destroy and enslave humans.'

"Well?" He asked as he waited in a somewhat calm manner, though he was actually pretty frustrated. Anyone who knew him well enough could tell that through the almost rhythmic clicking of the zippo lid as he repeated opened and closed it.

Tally sighed and shook her head dismally, "Nothing sir, the best we can get is the screen flicking on and off before it crashes again."

"I saw," Yamaki said flatly before growling a little and looking back to the spherical computer screen. He sighed and shook his head and turned back to the female operators, "I suppose that progress." He admitted dully, before they couldn't get it to even turn on, "Try again…"

The man went back to his thoughts when the two women nodded and began another attempt. 'At least two of those Royal Knights remained behind when the Tamers went back to the Digital World…' He thought with a small sense of hope shining inside his mind, 'They've been making short work of any Nightmare Soldier Wild Ones that have been showing up. Some regular Wild Ones have even been pacified.' He smirked slightly and let out a weak chuckle, 'I guess having holy knights that serve their God guarding you has its perks.' Yamaki figured with some bitter amusement. Lately his previous plans on exterminating the digimon had been proved to be even more wrong. If he had tried the Royal Knight that was now on their side would have come after them. He doubted they'd survived if they attacked.

"Uh, sir?" A voice said with an awkward wariness.

"What is it?" He said normally as he turned to face one of the other workers of his organization. He raised a blond brow when he noticed the odd expression on his face.

The worker looked like he didn't know how to say what he had to and rubbed his neck in though, "Well…a big blue dragon knight looking wild one-"

Immediately Yamaki knew who he was talking about, "UlforceVeedramon?" He asked though he knew it could only be the blue Royal Knight.

The worker nodded looking a little less odd, "Yes, that's what he called himself. I wasn't sure if you wanted a wild one up here so I left him down in the lobby. He seemed fine with waiting though. He says he wants to speak with you. He also has some sort of white and purple ferret looking wild one with him. Its name is Kudamon I think."

Yamaki nodded he understood, "Don't worry they're our allies send them right up." He ordered getting a nod from his subordinate. The brown haired man immediately rushed off to retrieve the Royal Knight and his companion.

The man went down the elevator then headed down to lobby where the large blue dragon knight was patiently sitting against the wall his wings folded neatly behind him. Kudamon was curled around his much larger companion's neck with its tail curled around a golden cartridge.

Recognizing the human UlforceVeedramon turned his horned head to him and waited to hear Yamaki's answer to his request to speak with him.

"Yamaki says you can speak with him. Fallow me. We'll have to take the stairs though I don't think you'll fit in the elevator." The man said casually as he could. He was a bit uncomfortable speaking with such a powerful digimon even though UlforceVeedramon wasn't making any aggressive movements.

"That's alright," UlforceVeedramon responded normally as he stood up. He towered well over the human man luckily the building had high enough ceilings to allow him to stand up straight.

The man nodded warily and led the dragon knight to the door that lead to the stairwell. UlforceVeedramon had to bend down and side step into the stair well but managed to get in. As his guide went ahead UlforceVeedramon began to look disgruntled. There was a lot of stairs to walk it would take longer than he liked to get to Yamaki.

Grinning mischievously the Azure Knight got an idea and suddenly snatched his guide and held him carefully in front of him. Still grinning he hopped over the railing.

"Oh dear…" Kudamon said quietly before looking down at the startled human, "You might want to hang on…" He suggested calmly.

The man nodded and quickly latched onto UlforceVeedramon just before the dragon knight rocketed upward. To the human it felt like he was being rocketed straight into space. At the same time it was surprisingly exhilarating.

"Top floor right?" UlforceVeedramon asked normally as he flew up the stairwell. The human he was holding nodded quickly and the Royal Knight nodded back. In a few more seconds UlforceVeedramon slowed his flight and rather gracefully landed at the top floor right in front of the exit. Gently he put the human down and let him open the door exit. As he side stepped through the door way he heard the man say, "I have to admit that was pretty exciting."

UlforceVeedramon grinned, "Heheh, I know." He chuckled as he followed the man once again. His long blue wings seemed to flow like a cap behind him as he walked behind the human.

Soon enough the Azure Knight finally arrived in the control room after going through the experimental lab section. It was slightly uncomfortable for him but he wasn't exactly sure why. He chalked it up to knowing the place was originally trying to find a way to exterminate his kind. UlforceVeedramon paused when his guide stopped and indicated for him to go up some stairs.

"Just head up these stairs and you arrive where Yamaki is." The man explained normally. The digimon nodded and headed up the stairs. "Oh," The man said suddenly catching the knight's attention, "and thanks for defending the city. You have me and my family's thanks." He said sincerely bowing his head.

"It's no problem at all." UlforceVeedramon said with a friendly smile before heading back up the stairs.

The knight had to admit he was impressed with what Yamaki had set up in the dome like room. He bet it was even more impressive when it was functionally working. UlforceVeedramon could tell the two human women working in the elevated chairs were getting frustrated with trying to get the super computer to work.

"So why did you need to see me?"

UlforceVeedramon stopped his staring and turned his head to Yamaki. He question wasn't one of suspicion but more one of curiosity. Remembering what he was came here for and explained his reason for coming, "Earlier Sleipmon sensed a strong virus coming from here then I remembered you mentioning something about it after the first fight. Barbamon's work right?" He asked gesturing to the computer screen.

"That's right." Yamaki said while looking at the screen, "We can't even get it to turn on properly."

The Azure Knight figured as much, 'Barbamon was never one to take chances.' He thought.

"We've come to assist you with getting it to work properly." Kudamon said catching Yamaki attention immediately.

"How are you going to do that?" Yamaki asked sounding intrigued.

"Whatever it is I say let them do it. We could use all the help we can get because nothing we've tried has done much." Riley said sounding tired and defeated as she slouched back in her chair.

Yamaki looked at his girlfriend then back to the two digimon standing in front of him. He hummed thoughtfully he wasn't going to turn their help down but he was curious about how they were going to help. "I accept your help but what are you going to do?"

"We're both vaccine digimon as a Royal Knight I'll use my purifying ability to purge the virus, plus with Kudamon's holy cartridge I'll boost the effect." UlforceVeedramon explained as he pointed to the golden cartridge Kudamon's tail was hanging onto.

"However," Kudamon started, "Purging a virus like this will take time but once the vaccine is inserted it'll continue to destroy the virus. It's probably for the best anyway," This part caught Yamaki's attention; "if the virus was suddenly destroyed Barbamon would know immediately. He may catch on later but we'll be able to fight back." The ferret like digimon explained with a cool calmness to his tone while he looked at the human man.

"I see," Yamaki said as he held his chin while thinking over what the digimon had said. He turned back to them, "How much will the vaccine initially fix? What will we be able to do?"

"You'll be able to start it up but it won't do much further than that. You will be able to prepare for Barbamon's eventual retaliation though." UlforceVeedramon explained, "Also we'll be able to open a link with our leader Omegamon in our secure zone in the Digital World."

"So your leader wants to speak with me?" Yamaki guessed sounding intrigued by the prospect.

UlforceVeedramon nodded, "He requested to speak with you after I reported to him earlier today."

"Alright, go ahead and transfer the vaccine into Hypnos," Yamaki answered briskly then he looked at Kudamon and realized something, "I'm guessing this is Sleipmon?" He guessed. Yamaki couldn't see how any other digimon would be with UlforceVeedramon so that left Kudamon as a lower level form of Sleipmon.

Kudamon merely nodded in acknowledgement as UlforceVeedramon strode over to one of the computer towers. The holy knight put his clawed hands onto the computer tower and closed his reddish brown eyes. Kudamon did the same and soon after the golden cartridge started to glow with a bright holy light. UlforceVeedramon pointed his claws towards the machine while the tips were against it. In the next second a light burst from the Azure Knight's claws and shot into the computer tower.

As the humans in the computer room gasped in awe looked on in surprise as the computer's screen turned on! Although it was blank the workers cheered at the success. It didn't end there though. A split second after the screen turned on the digital world's language scrolled across the screen. The workers were both confused and intrigued by the language. Then what looked like a loading screen appeared and then quickly disappeared from the screen. It was quickly replaced by a screen featuring the legendary Omegamon.

"Greetings Yamaki, I am Omegamon Leader of the Royal Knights. It is good to finally meet you." Omegamon stated respectfully with a slight head bow. He was speaking directly to Yamaki but his even, reserved voice that held the air of an honorable well versed leader was heard by all in the room. The mega level Virus Buster kept his light lighting blue gaze on the organization. Despite what Yamaki had attempted the protector of the Digital World his eyes show no sign of contempt if he had any that is.

"Likewise, Omegamon," Yamaki responded a welcoming smirk tugging on his lips. He ceased flicking the lid of his zippo up and down a sign that his stress level was decreasing. "What have you contacted me for? Is it an update on the children?" He asked though he suspected it was true though he believed that the vaccine mega had other motives for contacting him. Yamaki didn't expect and malicious intentions from the holy digimon though. No, he expected he came to give them some insight on the situation. Something he was looking forward to hearing.

"Amazing…" Yamaki and Omegamon, as well as other workers in the room, turned and saw Henry's father Janyu Wong coming up the stairs in the room. He was of course in awe at what he saw going on in the room. This after all was the first time he'd seen the Royal Knight's leader make contact with the human world, not that it had been the first but he didn't know that.

The White Knight gave Janyu an openly quizzical look at the awe stuck human as he wondered what exactly he was doing there. He was dressed like the other lab workers but yet he was openly amazed making him seemed out of place. Omegamon; however, waited for Yamaki to introduce the man as it seemed neither UlforceVeedramon nor Kudamon knew who he was.

"Janyu you've finally arrived, just in time to." Yamaki commented normally as the dark blue haired man walked over to him.

"Yamaki, what's going on? Is this some sort of meeting?" Janyu asked breathlessly as he indicated Omegamon, who was calmly waiting to continue the meeting.

The Hypnos leader smirked and nodded, "That's exactly what's going on." Yamaki turned a hand to the holy knight, "This is Omegamon leader of the Royal Knights. He was just about to explain why he's arranged his meeting with me." The blond explained as he fixed his black sunglasses.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but do you have news that my son Henry arrived safely?" Janyu apologized before his face turned to worry for his tamer son.

"Yes, it's important that we learn of their current status so I can reassure their parents." Yamaki agree though far more calmly as he stuck his hands in his front slack's pockets.

Much to Janyu's relief the White Knight nodded his white horned helmet, "Yes I do. It is one of the reasons I needed to contact you. Recently I picked up Dukemon and Magnamon's data signatures it only took a moment later to confirm that the tamers and their partners have arrived safely in the Digital World and are making their way to their destination."

Janyu exhaled a very relieved sigh. His previously panicked heart beat gradually calmed down to its regular rhythm.

"We have a base camp situated not far from the entrance of the Dark Area there another Royal Knight, Duftmon, will be meeting them there. I'll tell him to report to you through this link and let you know they arrived safely." Omegamon explained further to Yamaki. His new statement further reassured the worried father.

Yamaki hummed thoughtfully for a moment taking all the new information in. With a slight chuckle he smirked which caught the Royal Knight leader's attention. Looking up at the White Knight at a slight angle Yamaki says, "This sounds a lot like an alliance, Omegamon." He pointed out coolly.

The Virus Buster digimon eyes glinted impressed by Yamaki's perception and nodded, "That's correct. You programming skills will prove very useful against the Nightmare Soldiers. We are working on a way to predict when the artificial portals are opening and where. We'll then tell you where it'll open so you can get people out of the area ensuring fewer casualties. Together we'll figure out how to predict the portals, helping both of our sides." Omegamon promised no hint of lies even present in his voice.

Yamaki looked at the digimon through his sunglasses making the White Knight look like a dark shade of grey. Still smirking he nodded, "In our situation I can hardly say no." Yamaki accepted before his face turned more serious, "What do you have on those portal anomalies right now?"

"I'll hand you over to Duftmon he'll be able to explain it better than I. He'll also explain the situation to you." Omegamon said with a curt nod to Yamaki. On his end Omegamon stood in his control room. Several monitors floated in front of him and at his sides. The mega level Royal Knight turned his head to another one of the monitors. Pressing the tip of the WarGreymon head against one of the other screens it lit up. Almost immediately the face of a knight wearing a brown leopard helmet with red eyes on it appeared, his regular face was covered by a metal mask which the top of resembled a blue jaw.

"Yes, Omegamon?" Duftmon asked normally his true eyes were a bright piercing cat-like green that seemed to be calculating and calm as if he expected the call before it happened. Another prominent feature that was clearly visible was the fluffy blond hair that grew from Duftmon's head that strongly resembled a lion's mane despite him being leopard based.

"I've contacted Yamaki of the Hypnos organization. Fill him in on our information about the artificial portals and the current situation. Don't forget to report to them when the tamers arrive." Omegamon ordered calmly to his strategist.

Duftmon closed his cat-like eyes and placed a brown armored hand over his chest and bowed his head in utmost respect for his leader, "As you wish, Omegamon." He said smoothly to his leader.

"I'll hand the link over to you then." Omegamon said to the leopard knight before turning back to the screen that showed the Hypnos room, "I look forward to our next meeting, I'm sure our alliance will prove potent against the Demon Lords."

Yamaki nodded to the digimon, "It'll have to be." He said sounding a little more pessimistic, "For both our worlds."

Instead of seeming taken back the White Knight merely nodded, "Yes, we need to be careful otherwise countless will be lost. Until next we meet." The leader of the Royal Knights image flicked off the screen and was replaced by Duftmon.

The feline knight quickly looked over the humans and their surrounds as if taking mental notes on everything he saw. A faint intrigued hummed escaped the helmet before he finally spoke, "As you know I'm Duftmon, however, I don't know which of you is Yamaki." He said calmly to the humans in the room.

Yamaki stepped forward towards the screen, "That's me."

Duftmon looked over Yamaki before continuing with his orders, "So far we've been able to detect large amount of darkness energy that emerges in the area the portal. Not surprising considering the location on the other side of the portal. The only trouble we're having is predicting when and where. As for the situation so far we've had some attack against the camp in attempt to remove us from guarding the gate."

Used to this straight to the point attitude Yamaki went along with it, "Any sign of Guilmon and Terriermon?"

"No, there has been no sign of the two captured partners their most likely still on Barbamon's level." Duftmon explained keeping his calm tone.

Yamaki frowned slightly, that wasn't good news. It visibly affected Janyu too. He was the reason the partner digimon had been sucked back into the digital world in the first place. If anything happened to Guilmon or especially Terriermon, his own son's partner, he'd never forgive himself.

"Will we still be able to contact them when they get in the dark area?" Janyu asked suddenly catching Duftmon's attention.

"We're not a hundred percent sure. The darkness energy will most likely cause interference; however, our holy vaccine coding may be able to break through. It's something we'll have to wait and see about." Duftmon answered in a slightly blunt straight forward manner despite the fact it would cause Janyu to worry. His cat eyes were stone cold serious showing no lies or sugar coating. Either the man took the news in stride or he'd be labeled weak by the Royal Knight.

Janyu sighed, he nodded a couple of time to show he understood, "I see," He took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking back to the cat knight, "Is it possible for you to send over the data you have on those portals? I'd like to have a look at them and see if I could help figure it out."

Duftmon looked at Janyu the knight appeared to be slightly skeptical that the man could help but then Yamaki gave the digimon an approving nod. "Send it over, Janyu was one of the Monster Makers he helped create the first digimon I'm sure he could help figure out the portals."

A sudden expression came over the stoic knight's face and he blinks in shock a couple of times before regaining his cool and calm composure. "In that case I'll send them right over." The feline knight turned and quickly punched in some commands into something and soon a message popped onto the Hypnos computer screen. "They've been sent."

"Yes we've got them." Yamaki responded as he looked at the unopened message.

"I'll be sure to inform you when the tamer a-" An armored digimon suddenly stepped beside the Royal Knight catching his attention making him halt his speech.

"Sir, Royal Knights Dukemon and Magnamon have arrived with the tamers." The armor clad Knightmon announced seeming to be excited by the arrival. Duftmon seemed slightly surprised by the news making him turn to the Ultimate level digimon.

The news had much more effect on those who were in the Real World; however, most of the workers in Hypnos stopped what they were doing and looked at the giant screen. Yamaki eyes widened and he lowered his sunglasses in surprise.

Janyu was of course also affected but he in contrast to others was calmed by the news. He smiled softly and let out a relieved sigh, "They made it…"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: More Reunions/ Return of the Demon Biker

By DNL

The tamers stopped and stared as they looked at what they guessed to be a war camp constructed by the Royal Knights. There were many Knightmon walking around the camp carrying out their various duties. Very few of them paid mind to the tamers as they were too busy with their tasks. The tamers didn't notice that they went unnoticed because they were too busy staring at all the digimon and at the constructions in the area.

There were many tents which each had various symbols on the outside. One had Angewomans and some other holy type digimon caring for the injured in the medical tent. Another had some digimon working at a monitoring station. Many though were just simple tents for the troops to rest in.

"Wow, you guys work fast." Takato commented still looking surprised at how fast the place was constructed. Though part of him wasn't so surprised the way the Knightmon were working so diligently they almost seemed robotic in a way. Which wasn't so hard to imagine because of their while body was clad in heavy armor. Their footsteps were clunky and heavy adding to the thought of them being robots.

"It's certainly impressive." Henry agreed with a nod before Dukemon and Magnamon lead them towards the camp.

DL Impmon growled hesitantly to himself, being surrounded by Virus Busters wasn't the best place for him. He calmed slightly because he was sure no one would know who it was since he was in his rookie form. On the other hand if they did know then they'd know he was on their side. They probably wouldn't like it but at the same time they wouldn't try to code him. Either way he was safe he could handle their hate. He after all was supposed to be hate; he was a Demon Lord after all. At best their attempts to hurt his feelings would be a mild amusement. Still he'd remain at the back of the group in hopes no one would bug him.

When they were only a few steps from their camp a Knightmon finally noticed them and rushed over after telling another Knightmon to report that the group have arrived. Before speaking the vaccine digimon saluted to Magnamon and Dukemon. Dukemon nodded to the knight digimon indicating that the digimon could speak.

"We're glad you've made it here safely with the tamers…and the Demon Lord…" The Knightmon's welcoming tone faltered when he got to the part about DL Impmon. He glanced warily back to the Demon Lord who returned the gaze with a slightly annoyed look and a quick huff.

Dukemon let out an understanding hum to the Ultimate level's hesitance around the Demon Lord. During the war in his Mega form the Demon Lord had torn, and shot, his way through many Knightmon like their armor was mere paper. Still he didn't want to tell the soldier to disregard him either. He wouldn't trust the virus type with a toothpick so he'd let the digimon remain skeptical towards his alliance. Better safe than sorry.

"Yes, the travel was nothing we ran into no trouble along the way. Most of the digimon are still in hiding though it's understandable." Dukemon said calmly to the soldier before him.

"That is good to hear sir." Knightmon said commenting on them having no trouble. Stepping aside and holding an arm out the Virus Buster offered to lead them through the camp with the gesture. "Duftmon, said to take you to him once you arrived. He needs to speak to you." He informed dutifully.

"Very well, lead on." Dukemon responded normally as he let the lower level digimon lead the group through the camp.

Kenta was look around at all the cool looking digimon when he noticed the look in Magnamon's eyes had changed, he couldn't see his mouth due to the helmet but he could guess he was frowning with a passion, "Hey, Magnamon something wrong?" He asked as he fixed his glasses.

The usually bright friendly Royal Knight shook his head, "I'm fine…" He huffed briskly his tone objected to the words he had spoken. Magnamon must have been paying more attention to his current thoughts because he was not being very convincing.

"Doesn't sound like it." Beelzemon commented with a disbelieving snort as he walked behind the reptilian knight. He of all digimon knew when another digimon was having a hateful, begrudging moment. It didn't take long for him to figure out who Magnamon was hateful towards. After all they were being lead straight to him. "Yah don't like dis Duftmon guy much do yah?" He asked though figured he was right.

A low growl resonated from Magnamon's helmet, "Not hate just sever dislike…he may be a Royal Knight but if he thinks he's stronger than you he can be a royal condescending," Magnamon wasn't able to finish that sentence when let out a frustrated growl which surprised both Kenta, Beelzemon and the others. Dukemon, however, seemed used to it and paid it no mind. "He makes me so mad!" He yelled not caring if Duftmon himself was around to hear it.

"We can tell eheh." Takato commented while giving the Golden Knight an awkward smile his head inching cautiously away from the angry Royal Knight.

While Magnamon said nothing more on the matter and let himself seethe in his anger the scarred Impmon look at him with slight interest. This was the first he'd ever seen a Royal Knight openly show hate towards another. It wasn't mind blowing but he'd always wondered if they were the perfectly cooperating unit they were said to be. Obviously that was not the case. Not only was Magnamon's outburst vaguely amusing but it was also interesting to know that the 'Oh so perfect' Royal Knights were not as pure as he had been led to believe.

The miniature Demon Lord also understood how the Golden Knight felt on a small level. He wasn't sympathizing with him. No, DL Impmon merely understood. He understood how it felt to have someone look down on you. Heck he had four digimon constantly looking down on him. He wasn't all too sure how Leviamon felt towards him. They hardly ever saw each other and neither made an attempt to. So he knew the rage Magnamon was currently feeling but that didn't make them friends. The Demon Lord just hated him slightly less. That was all.

The Knightmon finally stopped at a tent that seemed more sophisticated that the other ones around it. Inside they could see many Knightmon scurrying around the more computer lab like area. There were a few Pawnchessmon, of both colors, and Angemon in the area as well.

"How cute," Jeri said as she looked at the short Pawnchessmon moving about like little robots. They were a short rookie level digimon wearing knight armor. Mounted on their backs were small round shields along with small spears. A few that were marching around outside the tent and around the camp had the spear and shield in hand.

Tsunomon, who was still in her hands, shot a jealous look at the rookie level. Being young he didn't feel like sharing his caretaker and tamer's attention with anyone. Looking up at her with his dark amber colored eyes and let out a few squeaks demanding her attention. He even gently poked her with his black horn for added effect.

His attempt was not in vain as Jeri looked down answering him immediately, she smiled softly and giggled, "Oh but they're not cuter than you of course!" She cooed. Tsunomon let out a happy chirp and nuzzled against her while letting out a cat like purr.

"Let's see what these guys are." Rika said normally as she took out her D-Arc and scanned the digimon with Renamon's help, "Pawnchessmon, rookie level, puppet type digimon from the Metal Empire family. It was born from data leaking out of a chess game supercomputer. Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It makes rivals with anyone that wants to become stronger. That's odd it's a virus type what are they doing here?"

"I guess it doesn't matter so long as they want to take down the Demon Lords." Henry guessed with a slight shrug while his hands were in his jean pockets.

"Then again that Brachiomon was supposed to be a gentle digimon but it wasn't gentle at all." Takato pointed out remembering the massive mega level dinosaur that held devastating physical power. Luckily Beelzemon blasted the digimon when he did or they would have been crushed! Jeri, Kazu and Kenta nodded warily remembering the giant trying to crush them with a hammer swing with its head.

"Greetings tamers," A smooth cool voice said that sounded slightly accented by maybe a British accent?

The group's attention was pulled towards a feline knight in brown armor as he walked towards them. Other digimon respectfully moved out of his way as he approached the tamers. By the way Magnamon was openly glaring the other knight down the tamers guessed that this was Duftmon he had been ranting about before. At his hip was a rapier sword that oddly had a small round metal orb at the end. This puzzled both Beelzemon and the Tamers. After all how was he supposed to stab his enemies when he had a round tipped blade? The way the Royal Knight held himself and walked towards them told the group he was a very proud digimon which lead Beelzemon to figure out why Magnamon reacted so negatively about meeting up with the digimon.

'Wonderful…a stuck up poodle-cat this oughta be good…' The tamer's Beelzemon thought dully with a brief huff. He got the 'poodle' part from the knight's tail that ended in a light blond fluff ball the fluff ball was nearly perfectly round! It also came from the well-kept blond hair he had. Beelzemon wasn't good with these types the arrogant kind. Now he didn't know for sure that was how Duftmon was but he braced himself for it just in case.

"It's good to see you made it here safely, though I had little doubt you would be in any danger with Dukemon guiding you." Duftmon said calmly purposely ignoring Magnamon's hand in protecting the tamers. Which angered the Knight of Miracles that a faint growl was heard coming from his helmet. The leopard knight easily ignored the noise even though he could hear it with his cat-like hearing.

"Magnamon did a great deal in in protecting the tamers and closing the portal the Demon Lords had opened, Duftmon." Dukemon pointed out calmly noticing that Duftmon had not given Magnamon the credit he deserved. The Crimson Knight looked at the strategist eyeing as if to say 'don't start this again, you know better'. The tamers noticed this and guessed this sort of thing happened often between Duftmon and Magnamon.

"I'm sure he did…" Duftmon said with a cold flatness his eyes dulled in color showing he didn't mean anyone of those words he had previously said. If anything he may have been slightly skeptical that the shorter knight had done anything of significance. Duftmon possibly may have suspected that Dukemon was merely caring for his 'younger brother' as he called him and didn't want to see him upset.

Magnamon glared daggers at the knight that stood in front of his group at the moment he wanted nothing more than to leap at him, knock him to the ground and proceed to pummel him into data dust. Ever since they had been created Duftmon and belittled him. They were both very, very, very old digimon they had been around for the apocalyptic battle between good and evil and he STILL hadn't gained Duftmon's respect. He had long stopped trying to prove himself to him, but that didn't mean he had had it over his head with his mocking. The only thing that was stopping him was two things. One he didn't want to act like a psycho in front of the tamers, who he considered his friends now and the other was the sharp look Dukemon was giving him that said 'you're better than that'. Magnamon let out a mental sigh and loosened his stiff muscles that had grown tense from his withheld anger.

Once Dukemon notice Magnamon relaxed he golden eyes back to Duftmon whose expression hadn't shifted from its typical stoic one, "Now then, what is it that you needed to see us for? News, hopefully good news I hope." He said normally as he gestured to the knight before him.

"I do have things to say to you Dukemon but it's not particularly good or bad just an update on the situation and how we're handling it, but before we get to that. Follow me please." Duftmon said simply as he waved them over before turning on his sharp tipped armored feet.

The tamers blinked wondering exactly the Royal Knight would want to show them. They had ideas of plans, gadgets, maps, maybe even weapons of some sort. Curiosity compelling them they followed the tall somewhat slender built knight. He was defiantly based off of a fencer. As they got closer to the back of the sturdy tent they saw what looked like a very high tech computer. It was far beyond what they had in the Real World. In a way it was kind of ironic since human kind created digimon that lived in their computers, had better technology than them.

Duftmon went over to one of the floating holographic screens that had an image on it. The tamers themselves couldn't see what was on it since he was standing in front of it. Kazu attempted to look around him but it didn't let him see much more than the others could.

"Yamaki, Janyu I have the tamers here with me now." The Leopard Knight said casually as he stepped out of the way letting the two adults see the children were A-Okay.

"Dad!?" Henry shouted in surprise when he saw his father's face on the screen along with Yamaki. Once again it seemed he was working with the leader of Hypnos. This time he was sure that he wasn't trying to destroy digimon though but it was still a surprise to see him so unexpectedly.

"Henry!" His father shouted back moving a little closer to the screen. He calmed himself now that he could see his son was doing alright, "I'm glad you made it there safely." Janyu said sounding relieved.

Henry sighed and shook his head a little, "Dad…." His son felt a little embarrassed by his father's obvious concern. He'd expected this more from his mother but everyone was different. "I've been here before Dad and we made it out in one piece then. Have some faith in me." He said trying to reassure his Father and to get Janyu to have some confidence in him.

"I know I'm just glad to see you're alright but as much as I worry I have to place faith in you." Janyu said with some calmness though there was of course some worry but his son was already in the digital world so there was no way he could stop him now. "Just please do you best to stay safe for your mother and me."

"Of course, Dad," Henry said with a curt nod. The blue haired pre-teen was slightly surprised when Kazu rested his arm on his shoulder, "Wha?" He said letting out a confused gasp. His question was answered but Kazu did speak to Henry's Dad.

"Don't worry Mr. Wong me and the other's will be sure to keep Henry here safe and sound! You can count on us!" Kazu said with confidence as he gave Janyu a thumb up and a wink. He had a big grin on his face showing he was sure of what he said and that he trusted in the others ability to keep each other safe.

Janyu blink for a moment before chuckling to himself, "Haha, of course I should have known." The adult looked to the Russet Knight, "Thank you for letting speak with my son but I think me and Yamaki should get back to figuring out those portals the Demon Lords are opening up." He said turning his head to the side indicating he needed to get back to work.

"Of course, think nothing of it." Duftmon said casually, "I'll update you if we find anything on our side." He said talking more to Yamaki this time his fluff tipped tail flicked lazily behind him.

The blond man nodded, "As will we." With that the screen shut off returning to its see through bright blue stated. Once it did Duftmon returned his attention to the tamers and Dukemon.

"So what is the current situation?" Dukemon asked in a commanding officer like tone. His white armored arms were crossed over his chest as he calmly waited for the Royal Knight's strategist to make his report to him. He watched intently when the cat-like knight turned over to the computer and pulled up a map with several places marked.

"So far they been using attack and retreat tactics to try and slowly weaken our forces. They've had little success so far but we have taken some casualties. Their soldiers have been ganging up on our higher level soldiers but we're holding out and haven't lost many more now that we've noticed it. These are the locations that they've open the portals so far." Duftmon said pointed at red dots around the screen. Some were near the gateway, which was marked with a black dot, and others were far away for it. Most were situated around the camp, which was marked by a gold dot, oddly others were placed nowhere near the camp. There was also a red dot placed up on the Real World that was in a small mini map.

Dukemon walked up to the map looking over the details humming as he thought about what the random locations could me. He held his chin with on hand as he golden eyes gazed over the map. "Their testing their limits of how far they can open the portals, obviously they can open in most places in the digital world but holy areas and our zone but they can open portals in the Real World which is trouble."

"That's correct, but the farther from the gateway the more energy it seems to takes. After the portal in the human world was opened the attacks stalled for a while. They then focused on opening smaller but more numerous portals around the gateway which is why we're situated here. We are ready to set up another camp when we are able to figure out their goals most likely they'll try and get at the holy areas. Dynasmon is ready to lead the camp when we set it up it shouldn't be much longer still we pick a location." Duftmon informed as he pointed towards a location that was marked with digital lettering but the tamers guessed it was some holy digimon zone.

Dukemon nodded accepting the information, "Any sign of the Demon Lords?"

Before Duftmon could answer Takato cut in, "Or Guilmon or Terriermon?" He asked pleadingly. The thought of his partner digimon being tested on and being turned into some sort of twisted monster was still fresh in him mind. With the hope of getting information from the knight before he couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"What about MarineAngemon, Lopmon or Guardromon or Calumon?" Kenta said speaking up in a rather frantic manner remembering how many friends they were missing. So far they were up to six which wasn't good at all. Mostly since Guilmon and Terriermon were two of the powerhouses the group had. As for Calumon the little guy caused digivolution which was a danger if he got into the wrong hands.

Duftmon's cat-like pupils narrowed slightly in annoyance at being interrupted but the tamers failed to notice because of their worry. Calming himself the Russet Knight sighed in a rough manner, "We have not seen any of the ones you asked about, unfortunately. There also has been no sign of the Demon Lords either which most likely means their plotting something…" He guessed warily glancing at the black dot on the screen that indicated the gateway, "As for the gate the hole the seal has broken more. We've situated several Knightmon there to keep the Nightmare Soldiers from setting up and working breaking it from our side at least."

There was a pause of silence as the group took in what they had learned. It wasn't straight out bad but more so ominous than anything. The sense of impending war was growing thicker in the air and more prominent in the tamers minds. While the moment of silence continued Duftmon looked to Demon Lord Impmon with some intrigue. His tail swept to the side as he hummed thoughtfully.

"What do you think their plans are Demon Lord of Gluttony?" Duftmon asked normally his green irises glinted cunningly. He now realized that he had a possibly powerful source of information.

"Oh?" The rookie level Demon Lord mused as he pointed at himself, "You want to ask me? What's stopping me from lying?" He grinned devilishly as he tried to get a rise out of the knight.

Duftmon narrowed his eyes slyly, he knew what the rookie level was trying but the knight was clever and saw it, "You'll tell the truth because you want to see them destroyed just as much as I do." The scarred Impmon frowned disappointedly. He had underestimated the knight's perceptive abilities. No one knew it but Duftmon had a cat-like smirk underneath his helmet. "Now then," The Russet Knight said smoothly with his accent, "What do believe their planning?"

A blunt huff quickly shot out of DL Impmon's mouth as he gave into Duftmon's question, "They're probably buy'in time till tha seal is gone and their partners are under their control." He started indicating to Henry and Takato with a tilt of his head. "There's also this fake 'Demon-Impmon' that's supposed tah take mah place but he's weak. They probably want him tah reach mega. They also are probably readying Belphemon for his awakening. That's all ah can think of they never really let meh in on their tactics they just pointed me in a direction and said kill." He said with a slight shrug.

Despite the lack of detail of the small Demon Lord's information Duftmon took it for what it was worth. He and the other Royal Knights present seemed worried when he mentioned Belphemon's awakening. Then again Belphemon was the most destructive Demon Lord there was. The strategist thought carefully about this. The Demon Lord may be that of the sin of Sloth but it was a more of one of Wrath when it was woken up. The digimon was also more massive than most megas and had the power to level a city to add to that but that's something they'd have to deal with eventually. At least they had a heads up about it. Duftmon nodded his thanks for the information to the battle scarred rookie, who promptly returned it with a dismissive snort.

"When do you plan to head to the gate?" Duftmon asked the second in command Dukemon.

"We'll rest a bit then head out before nightfall. More virus types are active after dark it'll be safer that way." Dukemon explained normally to his fellow Royal Knight. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri let out a sigh of relief much to Magnamon and Dukemon's slight amusement. The Knights were used to constant travel and physical exercise so walking long distances in armor was nothing to them. The tamers despite having to run around a lot were still young humans and thus didn't like long walks in the hot sun.

"Very well, Angemon." As soon as Duftmon summoned the white winged angel digimon the champion level quickly went over to them. "Take Dukemon and the Tamers to a tent. They're going to rest before they head to the Dark Area."

The Angemon nodded and turned to the group, "Follow me please." The angel digimon turned and left the tent with the group following him close behind. He lead them to a tent close to the one Duftmon was working in most likely so they could go ask him anything if they needed to. "Here you go, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He said politely as he held the entrance open for them.

"Thank you," Jeri said as she smiled brightly at the angel.

The champion vaccine digimon returned the smile, "Think nothing of it tamer."

The inside of the tent was more comfortable looking than it appeared to be on the outside. The cots had some soft padding the blankets were thick enough and the pillows were fluffy. This helped the tamers settled down more easily even though they were about to journey into the Dark Area. The thought still hanged heavily over their minds threatening to crush them with anxiety and worry if they kept it in their current thoughts. Due to their tiredness from the trek here the tamer immediately took a bed to make it theirs for the moment.

Jeri sat next to the only other human girl in the group, Rika who was sitting on a cot next to Takato's. The red head had her arms crossed and her back leaning against one of the bed posts. Jeri was contently looking down at Tsunomon who had fallen asleep. Despite the fact they where they were heading she still managed to smile, though she had a cute baby digimon to help with that. Jeri softly stroked his thick silky fur while she rested.

Takato was in an odd position to say the least. His shoulders and head were on the cot while the rest of body fell limp off the bed his feet still planted on the ground. The floor didn't have dirt on the ground but instead had a metal tile like surface. It wasn't soft to say the least so it wasn't helping his sore feet. The goggle headed tamer couldn't get comfortable so he ended up in that awkward position with a worried anxious look on his face. In times like this he was used to Guilmon licking his face until it was covered in digi-dinosaur slobber. This time Guilmon was the one he was worried about making tamer even more worried than usual and it seemed to be getting worse. His stomach was in knots that grew tighter and tighter making his stomach hurt.

"Dude, you okay?" Kazu asked raising a light brow in questioning. Takato was an old friend of his and even though he was a bit of a jerk to him sometimes he still worried for his friend.

"Yeah, you look like you about to hurl." Kenta said worried as he leaned forward to get a better look at him from his cot that was on the other side of Takato's. The notion of throwing up earned a quick 'ew' from Jeri but it went unnoted.

Takato let out a brief but well heard groan, "I can't relax even if I wanted to right now I'm too worried about Guilmon and whatever that Barbamon is doing to him." He covered his eyes with his hands trying to keep himself from crying. "I don't want to see Guilmon be turned into a monster again." Takato said in a tone that was barely above a whisper as he turned his head to the side looking at the blinding white walls of the tent.

It was an odd thing about the tents. The walls were metal not cloth this included the ceiling and floor. The sheet outside was just to keep rain from making the roof cave in. So apparently it did rain in the Digital World making the place seen even more real than its name implied.

The raven winged Beelzemon that was the tamer's friend shifted uncomfortably from where he sat in a corner of the tent. Even though he was their loyal friend now he still liked his space so he sat a little away from the others. His red and yellow eyes looked away from the others feeling old guilt ride up in him once again. It was his fault that Guilmon had turned into Megidramon in the first place and that was because he'd killed Leomon. The lion warrior's death had crushed Jeri making her cry which had enraged Takato who was usually a happy-go-lucky guy and slightly goofy. In his blind anger he forced Guilmon to digivolve into his Mega form causing a dark digivolution a corrupted digivolution.

Goofy kind-hearted child-like Guilmon turned into a massive blood thirsty acid drooling Megidramon a virus type powerful enough to cause the digital world to break apart. Like a living Armageddon. Though at the moment it was for self-preservation Beelzemon is glad he stopped Megidramon. If he hadn't the digital world would have crumbled. At times Beelzemon wondered if Megidramon would have turned on Takato and the others if he had been killed by the red dragon. Megidramon hardly seemed controllable. The only reason this was on his mind now was because he had the grim haunting feeling that he might see the savage demon dragon again…

"We'll get pineapple head and propeller head back. Don't worreh about it." Beelzemon said gruffly in his attempt to comfort the boy. He wasn't good at doing things like comfort but still made an attempt to try.

Takato sat up still looking distressed his brown red eyes wide with worry and glazed with fear. His voice was wavered and cracked as he spoke. The kid also stuttered in panic but continued to speak to voice his concern, "W-what if what's was, been done to them…" Takato hung his head going silent not really wanting to say what he was going to, "Can't be undone."

The group went silent. They had avoided that thought before and now it was out in the open. Fully exposed to their already worried minds, despite themselves they couldn't help think of the possibility the only way to save their friends from being used by the Demon Lords was to…kill them. This wasn't like before this wasn't just any battle this was a war. There would be casualties on both sides. Death could be marked in the future for any of them. The Royal Knights were going to reassure the tearing tamer when Rika suddenly got up with an angry huff.

"That's enough goggle head!" She yelled, just when Takato turned his head and let out a confused 'wha' she hit him upside the noggin. There was a loud smack when her knuckles met his skull. The blood hoodie wearing tamer fell back onto his bed. Looking stunned his mouth hanged open failing to find words Takato put his hand on where she hit. Takato felt an angry sting from the spot when his fingers made contact with it.

The other tamers let out gasps of surprise when they saw what Rika did. Kazu and Kenta exchanged mildly expected looks with each other. They knew Rika was a hitter not a slapper what surprised them was she hit Takato before their very eyes. Henry had flinched at the scene but did nothing else. The Royal Knights looked at each other deciding it was best to stay out of it unless Rika started whaling on the boy. The lone Demon Lord of the group lips pulled up into an amused toothy grin as he lay against one of the walls. A faint snickering noise slipped through the sharp toothed mouth.

Jeri clapped her hands over her mouth muffling the quick gasp that had shot out. Tsunomon quivering leaned his round body out from behind his tamer. When the In-Training heard the smack from the hit the tiny digimon jumped off Jeri's lap to hide behind her. Tsunomon let out a squeak of protest when his tamer stood up.

"Rika, why did you-" Jeri yelled in surprise as he held out an arm, she was going to grab Rika's should when said tamer turned to her sharply. Instinctively the meek tamer pulled back.

"No Jeri, goggle head needs someone to smack some sense into him." The red headed tamer said sternly to the other girl.

Renamon got up and placed a clawed paw gently on Jeri's shoulder. Carefully she pulled the tamer in a green dress over dress towards her, "Takato needs to hear this Jeri." She said in a smooth soft voice. Tentatively Jeri nodded and she let the digimon lead her to sit back on the bed. Tsunomon hopped over to her and nuzzled her hip giving her a sense of reassurance.

"Alright goggle head, listen up!" Rika snapped getting Takato's attention in a snap. "I've had it with your whining about Guilmon, and Terriermon but don't you think we're ALL worried about them!? Did you ever stop to think that your constant reminding us about it was making us all MORE worried!? Your whining isn't helping! So get your act together and have some faith in us! We WILL save Guilmon and Terriermon, one way or another." She said the last part with a slow carefulness. Even though she was tough girl Rika didn't want to say it but she had to prepare herself for the possibility.

Mouth agape Takato just stared at her. He hadn't realized that he'd making the others feel bad. It made sense though, no one would be happy about being constantly reminded somewhere in the digital world their friends were in danger. He looked down at the ground his eyes gazing at the metal floor like he was apologizing to it.

A quick huff made him look back up. Rika now had her arms crossed and was looking down at Takato though her icy blue eyes. She had this disapproving gaze about her. "Besides," She started with a somewhat nicer tone, "Dukemon and Magnamon said their able to cure them if they get corrupted, remember?"

Holding what was bound to turn into a bruise, luckily hidden by his dusky brown hair, Takato nodded. He did remember of course. He had tried to use it to hold his worries at bay but it hadn't worked as well as Takato would have liked.

"Good, then you should know we shouldn't really need to worry. We'll defeat that big nosed freak and get them back no problem!" Rika announced with her usual fiery determination hold a fist up for emphasis.

"Rika's right! We beat the D-Reaper we can beat these guys!" Kazu cheered standing up looking equally determined as the lead female tamer. Kenta stood up letting out an agreeing 'Yeah'.

Henry looked on with a relieved smile on his face as he felt the mood lighten in the room. Jeri smiled brightly while happily petting Tsunomon whom was letting out excited cheeps. Even though he might not know what was really going on.

"Thanks Rika," Takato said sincerely catching the spunky red head tamer's attention, "I did need that and I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag everyone down." He smiled slightly seeing how foolish he had been acting. "I'll do my best to not do that again." Takato promised sincerely.

"I'll hold you to that goggle head." Rika huffed, her arms still crossed while her head was held high. Eying him slightly she then added, "Break your promise and I'll have to knock some sense into you again."

Takato sweat dropped at the last part though it was not fully unexpected. The boy had expected some sort of threat if he broke his promise. He had braced himself enough that it was not a total shock, although he was still surprised.

'Better keep that promise Takato…' Henry thought warily with a slightly wary look on his face. 'Otherwise you'll be in big trouble.'

Feeling much better Takato stood up feeling a swell of determination rise in side of him, "I'm feeling rested now. Want to get going guys?" He asked the others brightly feeling like himself again. The goggle head looked to the others waiting for them to make their decision. Kazu and Kenta immediately let out their agreement as soon as Takato finished his question.

"Of course we're ready." Rika said with a smirk, she was glad Takato was back to his good old goofy self.

"Naturally~," Renamon said coolly as she stood next to her tamer.

"Ah wasn't tired tah being with." Beelzemon said normally from where he sat. He wasn't trying to be rude or show off as a mega it was pretty hard to tire him out. The virus type didn't mind the rest either though. Beelzemon had just been waiting for the humans to rest up so they could continue.

"Looks like we're ready to go," Henry stated as he looked at the Royal Knights to whom his statement was directed to.

Dukemon nodded his helmet and stood up followed by Magnamon. They hadn't been resting as nearly as long as he thought they would. This slightly impressed the Crimson Knight it showed him that they were more determined and physically fit then he had thought. He was also glad because they couldn't afford too many breaks. They needed to reach the captured partners as quickly as possible the sooner the better.

"We should tell Duftmon we're leaving." Henry said normally as he walked next to Dukemon as they exited the tent. He heard a brief growl come from Magnamon. It wasn't directed at him though he knew it was directed at Duftmon.

"We will." Dukemon answered glancing briefly at Magnamon to make sure he wasn't about to blow. The Crimson Knight didn't like how Duftmon treated his younger brother but he was stubborn as a real cat so there wasn't much he could do about it. He did make sure he didn't push it too far though. If he ever did he'd have to answer to him. Dukemon knew Magnamon wasn't as weak as his size suggested and he was just as fierce a fighter as the rest of the knights. He hoped one day Duftmon would realize this.

Just as they were nearing the command center everything seemed hit up several panic levels. The Pawnchessmon, Knightmon, Angemon and other digimon began running around at a fast pace startling the tamers for a second. They seemed to be yelling similar things but with all the different voices it was hard to make out what exactly they were frantic about.

"Wha-what's going on!?" Jeri asked out loud hoping to catch on of the running digimon's attention so she could get an answer but all the digimon weren't paying attention to her.

"Group Alpha this way, we need to hurry and stop the enemy!"

The tamers turned to see a large group of Knightmon being gathered by a WarGreymon. There were at least twenty Knightmon and upon further inspection at least fifteen Pawnchessmon up front. There were also some Angemon flying above five or so.

"Enemy," Kenta echoed softly before gasping in realization.

"The Nightmare Soldiers are attacking!" The tamers shouted in unison. They half expected to see a horde of demon like digimon to start rampaging into the camp. This luckily; however, did not happen. The digimon running around like marching soldiers did continue though. Hearing calm well-paced metallic footsteps they saw Duftmon sauntering up to them. Arms crossed neatly behind his back and under his blond hair.

"That's correct two small portals have opened recently and that's not all." Duftmon said calmly standing tall before the tamers. "We located some of your partners." His announcement made the tamers let out a chorus of gasps. "We've spotted Lopmon, Guardromon and MarineAngemon," Just when the tamers were getting excited Duftmon continued, "Unfortunately their being chased by some Nightmare soldiers that branched off from their group."

"What, which way are they!?" Henry asked with some forcefulness. The boy looked ready for a fight and the anger in his eyes added to that. This was his little sister's partner digimon and he wasn't about to let any scumbag Nightmare Soldier touch her. This surprised Duftmon who looked into his gaze unflinchingly with his cat-like eyes.

"Their coming towards us from the forest north east of us, I was heading over to confront that group myself. I'll lead you over there it shouldn't take too long to meet up with them." With that a burst of light came from Duftmon, "Duftmon mode shift: Leopard Mode!" When the light diminished just as the mode's name suggested he turned into a large russet leopard version of his typical self. "Some of you get on and we'll leave."

With, Takato and Henry on his back Duftmon: Leopard Mode dashed up with a high speed exiting the camp in seconds. Kyubimon had Rika and Jeri on her back chased after him lagging only a little behind but managed to keep the Russet Knight in their sights. Up above them Beelzemon was carrying Kazu and Magnamon had Kenta, who was enjoying it to bits. Dukemon had been stuck with the duty of carrying DL Impmon, which he did like a football, since he didn't trust him. Neither of them was enjoying it, mostly the scarred rookie level Demon Lord who was scowling and thinking up vivid ways of killing the knight in his sleep.

With digimon speed the tamers could soon spot their friends being chased by the Nightmare Soldiers. One they could easily make out as a vicious and powerful digimon called SkullGreymon. The giant skeletal dinosaur digimon was rampaging after the rust colored Guardromon who was carrying both Lopmon and MarineAngemon. He was only a few feet from the violent digimon's fang filled maw that was snapping persistently at his rocket boosters. There was also of course several Devimon, DarkTyrannomon and several others that were too far away to place. It didn't really matter because each was itching to code the tamed digimon.

"Oh no, that's a SkullGreymon!" Henry yelled as he saw the towering digimon. He was almost surprised that the digimon hadn't caught their friends but then again the glee in its glowing eyes made it seem it was playing with its prey. He gritted his teeth wishing Duftmon: Leopard Mode would go faster than he already was. Henry heard Kenta and Kazu call out to their partner digimon but he doubt they could hear them over their own screaming and the SkullGreymon's stomping.

"We've to hurry up or they'll be smashed to pieces!" Henry shouted to Duftmon: Leopard Mode as he held onto the nearly mechanical big cat digimon. Suddenly he heard Dukemon yell causing him to turn his head to hear Kyubimon let out a confused grunt. Suddenly something bounced off the top off his head landing in front of them causing everyone to stop.

With a cruel smirk curling his lips upward DL Impmon stood in front of them like he was just waiting for them to ask what he was doing. He watched closely as Dukemon eyes flashed with knowing making him grin but he waited.

"How long have you been able to digivolve Beelzebumon?" Dukemon said in an almost hissing coldness as he narrowed his golden eyes in a feral aggressive manner. The other tamers eyes widened but remained silent.

"Heh, ah little after arriving tah tha digital world," The Demon Lord of Gluttony shrugged passively ignoring the knight's hostility, "Ah figured it would be best if ah waited for the right time tah turn back to my mega form. Take meh saving these weaklings as a sign that mah alliance with tha knights is real." The evil digimon let out a plain huff and swerved back to the herd of incoming digimon when Dukemon just continued to glare and said nothing.

A yellow crest glowed on DL Impmon's left hand before shadowy like dark energy which was the opposite of the typical bright light glow of normal digivolution. The energy erupted upward quickly forming an all too familiar. In what seemed like second the shadows energy cleared away revealing what appeared to be a standard Beelzemon but there were differences. There was a similar chip in towards the tip of his metallic tail like when he was an Impmon. The scar on his cheek was also still present. A clear change was the yellow crest of Gluttony on his jackets' left shoulder another physical change was he seemed to be a bit more muscular than the tamers Beelzemon. What seemed to stand out more than that was his presence. As an Impmon the Demon Lord was at most creepy but now he was a full blown threat. Death and blood lust hung in the air around him as he looked over his prey with eyes that were red as freshly spilled blood.

The freshly reborn Demon Lord cracked his neck with a resonating pop, "Ah this is much better~." He purred to himself as he flexed his metal claws pleased with the power he felt behind them. His mega formed seemed to be a little stiff from not being used. 'Heheh, I'll fix that soon.' The Demon Lord thought to himself his grin perking twistedly. The Nightmare Soldiers that were chasing the tamers partners were nothing more than pieces of meat to him. Though the SkullGreymon might be a little stubborn he'd take it down two.

"Time fer a little warm up." DL Beelzemon said coldly in the usual gruff Beelzemon accent that sounded so similar to the tamers Beelzemon that it was practically eerie. The difference was the tone. The Demon Lord's held a threating painfully obvious evil intent. It also held and ancient dark undertone to it that suggested he'd been around for a long time.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sooooooo sorry for how long this took me! D: This chapter flowed out so slow and I couldn't stay focused. Which is odd because I've been waiting to do this one. Maybe because I was so excited or I've played it in my head too much and got bored. I dunno but here it is the next chapter! I hope its good enough to make up for the wait. ^^;**

* * *

Chapter 12: Demon Lord Beelzemon/ Gate to the Dark Area

by DNL

The newly re-digivolved Demon Lord stood there for a while like a cowboy waiting for the show down to start. The Nightmare Soldiers had stalled their chase when they sensed the Demon Lord Beelzemon's energy come out of nowhere. They knew they the biker digimon had turned against the other Demon Lords so they knew he was the enemy, but they weren't sure how to proceed. The evil digimon had not been told what to do if they were to encounter him. Most bare expression of uncertainty the ones lower than the level of Ultimate mostly bared expression of grave fear.

This gave Guardromon the chance to escape with Lopmon and MarineAngemon he put his boosters to on full blast and rocketed forward further away from the stalled Nightmare Soldiers. He hadn't been going at full speed before to conserve energy but now that safety was in sight he was going to gun it all the way there! It was going to tire him out faster but with the sight of the Royal Knights and two Beelzemon's he was sure they'd be able to protect them.

"We're almost there hold on!" Guardromon yelled so the two smaller digimon could hear him over the roar of his boosters.

"We're okay keep going!" Lopmon said her voice urging him to keep going yet still sound soft and female like. MarineAngemon let out his typical 'Phoo!' that sounded determined and encouraging. Though Guardromon couldn't see it the little pink sea angle digimon also gave him a curt nod.

Suddenly a blood thirsty roar shook through the air seeming to make the very ground tremble. The trembling could also have likely been the thunderous foots steps of the Tyrannosaurus sized SkullGreymon chasing after the trio again. The lack witted digimon didn't care if a new digimon showed up its dull mind decided that it would just destroy it as well. For now it was focused on its current prey. If it could it'd chase the smaller digimon to the end of the digital world and back! It didn't matter where they went or who was in the way far as SkullGreymon was concerned they were food and nothing else.

Panic spread through the tamers like wild fire. Quickly they started to yell at them to hurry up to go faster to get away from that crazed monster. As much as they pleaded they knew that Guardromon was going fast as his boosters could let him go and to their terror it seemed that SkullGreymon was picking up speed, which was surprising since it was just a living pile of bones. The ground near the tamers began to shake harder and harder as the dinosaur sized skeleton neared them.

Dukemon stared at Demon Lord Beelzemon who was still standing there were he had digivolved. The scarred digimon said he was going to save them but he was still stationary! A low growl rumbled in Dukemon's throat while his armored hands shook in anger. He couldn't understand why he was still standing there! As for as he was aware DL Beelzemon lived to fight and kill so why was he waiting? He figured the Demon Lord would rush straight in and kill everything!

'Was he lying? Does he want them to die? Is he going to turn on us?' Dukemon's body began to tense ready to fight off the vicious Demon Lord if he turned on them. His sharp yellow eyes narrowed, 'I wouldn't put it past him.'

Just before the red and white knight was about to question the Demon Lord when suddenly said Demon Lord darted from where he was and straight towards Guardromon. Surprised Dukemon withheld what he was going to say.

'Don't mess this up Demon Lord Beelzemon,' Dukemon thought to himself seriously as his eyes tracked DL Beelzemon's movement, 'If those three get harmed, Yggdrasill help you.'

Guardromon froze in place when he thought the newly evolved Beelzemon was going to run into them. In a flash the virus biker maneuvered away from then was behind them running forward towards the SkullGreymon that was still plowing ahead. The large undead dinosaur digimon was smashing away rock formations like they were mere pebbles. Guardromon was still stunned for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. Hearing the pleas for him to keep coming over made him blink and come back to reality.

"Who was that fellow?" Guardromon asked in a knightly way as he arrived to the tamers and their group. His question was about Demon Lord Beelzemon, though Guardromon clearly wasn't aware that the Beelzemon was a Demon Lord.

Lopmon hopped off of the robotic digimon as MarineAngemon simply flew off and over to Kenta's shoulder where he gave his tamer an affectionate nuzzle to his cheek. The brown and pink bunny poked her small fingers together, brow furrowed in worry she says, "I got an intense sense of blood lust from his energy. His energy is dark with such intense evil. The sovereign Zhuqiaomon spoke of such evil to me and the other Devas."

Looking up at the others, who were much taller than her in general, her dark brown eyes suddenly looked almost accusing, "He's one of the Seven Demon Lord's isn't he!"

Dukemon didn't flinch at her tone and calmly answered, "He is." Before Lopmon could shoot back a comment he continued looking down at her sternly yet completely understanding at the same time, "I do not trust him but, we need him in order to save Terriermon and Guilmon from Barbamon. Make no mistake that I won't hesitate to kill him if there is any evidence of him turning on us.

Lopmon was about to say something when there was a loud crack of breaking bone. The tamers and the digimon looked back just in time to see DL Beelzemon had jumped up and kicked SkullGreymon on the upper jaw. Despite the Demon Lord's near human stature the skeleton digimon was knocked into a rocky plateau. Rubble flew off the plateau send dirt and sand flying off with it. It took a few moments for the last of the debris to settle. The scarred Beelzemon flipped over landing on his feet with no problem despite the height he had been at moments ago.

The SkullGreymon let out a low rumbling noise that may have been its version of a pained groan. Its jaw had cracks that looked like a grid in a computer chip stretching across it some reaching over to its eye socket. The Ultimate level shifted a little before shifting its massive five clawed bone hand to push its heavy body up. A ghostly hiss came from its jaws it turned its skull to the biker Demon Lord its cold ice colored eyes burned with a desire for pay back.

"What? Ah, ruin yer meal?" DL Beelzemon asked mocking a fanged grin cut across his face feeling amused that the bigger digimon was mad at him. He wasn't the least bit afraid as the dinosaur sized digimon began to lumber towards him, possibly still dazed from the impact of his kick. He huffed, "Sorry, well actually ah'm not, but I need these guys alive or Omegamon will terminate mah ass." DL Beelzemon lazily pointed to the Tamers and their digimon.

"So you've really teamed up with the Royal Knights and the Tamers, traitor!" A SkullSatamon said in a growling high pitched voices as it pointed accusing to the rouge Demon Lord. Some of the others murmured in agreement. When DL Beelzemon began to laugh madly at the comment the SkullSatamon making it flinch and pull back a little.

"W-what's so funny!?" It stuttered loudly still pointing at the Demon Lord slightly. The SkullSatamon tried to keep its angry expression but it was giving into fear slowly but surely.

The Demon Lord of Gluttony grinned evilly at them, "Other than the fact yah act like turning traitor is uncommon among our kind, nothing much. Daemon tried tah kill meh so ah'm gonna kill him! Ah don't wanna end up dead so ah teamed up with the best. End of story." He flicked his metal clawed hands back and forth ending his answer.

Smirking with a fang poking over his lip his arm suddenly reached behind his back and in a flash one of his Berenjena shotguns was pointed at his accuser. A loud bang of a gun cut through the semi silent air and the SkullSatamon was killed. A hole was torn straight through the dark core held by its red boned ribs. The Nightmare Soldier let out a gasp before it turned to data.

"Since ah'm a traitor ah got to kill yah, though ah love killing anyway." He said with a dark chuckle rumbling in his throat. His action, as he expected, angered the group of Nightmare Soldiers and they charged forward getting ready to attack. His free hand snapped down to his other gun in his leg holster, "Double Impact!" Using both of his Berenjena shotguns he fired round after round of bullets at the incoming Nightmare Soldiers.

As a ShadowWereGarurumon leapt towards him the Demon Lord swerved out of the way and smacked him with his metal arm guard knocking him back. Turning he slammed his long metallic tail against the stomach of a Devimon. After the loud resounding smack was heard it was tossed back into a group of other Nightmare Soldiers, most of which yelled in protest of the Devimon crashing into them. With a mocking huff and smirk DL Beelzemon put his guns back into his holsters.

Hearing the growl of the ShadowWereGarurumon he turned and blocked a punch that had spiked brass knuckles, with his arm guards. The lean Demon Lord ducked back and forth easily dodging the werewolf digimon's blows which seemed to infuriate it.

"Shadow Claw!" The ShadowWereGarurumon aimed a strike down at the Beelzemon with its claws covered in dark purple shadows. The lime green eyes of the Ultimate level digimon widened when he saw that his claws had only it the hard ground.

Suddenly the werewolf buckled over in pain and let out a stuttering gasp when he saw Beelzemon's claw rip through its stomach area. The Demon Lord had managed to jump over him when the ShadowWereGarurumon attacked just before. The blood thirsty Beelzemon wasted no time in exploiting the Nightmare Soldier's confusion and took the chance to land a fatal blow. However, despite the wound and the fact that he was dying the ShadowWereGarurumon pulled away from the Demon Lord. Snarling threateningly the virus digimon clawed at him though landed no hits.

"Yer stubborn aren't yah?" DL Beelzemon mocked with a grin on his pale blue face. He knew that the digimon before him was dying it was easy to see from the data flowing from his wound and flying into the air.

Feeling that he was on his last leg the ShadowWereGarurumon spun its leg around, "Full Moon Kick!" He gasps when DL Beelzemon caught its kick his arm and held him steady. That was his last ditch effort to hit the Demon Lord.

"Heheh, what is that all yah got? Can't say ah expect more," The scared Beelzemon said in a gruff voice, "Time to put yah out of yer misery." With that the biker demon slammed his claws down into the werewolf's kneecap shattering it. The opponent's form not being able to take any more damage exploded into data bits.

Blinking the Demon Lord noticed the data of the digimon he killed flowing toward the entrance to the Dark Area. Data of digimon that died did usually float into the sky but this…it seemed that the data was being drawn into the Dark Area. He hummed trying to figure out why this was happening. 'Maybe it's just the seal making sure they're not reborn into the rest of the digital world. Their digi-cores are condemned there…'

His blood red eyes flicked to his eye when he saw motion. Instantly he leapt back doing a back flip he landed solidly on his feet again. The giant claws of the SkullGreymon plowed into the hard earth leaving deep holes as they were pulled out. The angry undead dinosaur digimon growled annoyed its target had moved out of the way. Now steady on its skeletal feet it loomed over the much smaller Mega level. Not waiting for DL Beelzemon to strike back SkullGreymon attacked, "Curse Breath!" A flame that smelled like rotting flesh shot out of the undead digimon's jaws and threatened to engulf the Demon Lord.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Takato asked warily, in truth he didn't really want anything to do with the demonic biker. He was much more comfortable with the grumpy yet friendly Beelzemon of theirs. He knew that the Demon Lord Beelzemon had done terrible things he could tell just from the fact he was a Demon Lord, but still…it was just the right thing to do pretty much. He was a good guy after all so he should do the right thing regardless, right?

Duftmon, who had switched from his Leopard form stood behind him watching DL Beelzemon fight, "He won't need any help. He lives for fights helping him would…annoy him to say the least." The leopard knight ending his statement with a blunt snort, the idea of aiding a Demon Lord seemed to disgust the Russet Knight.

The Tamers exchanged glances with each other, unsure how to take the answer. Rika didn't seem to care and stood next to Renamon with her arms crossed. Beelzemon was similarly unmoved he had no interest in helping his blood thirsty ancestor. He rather sees him die than anything else. He held much contempt towards him mainly because he reminded himself of him; when he had been consumed for his desire of power after being evolved by the phoenix Sovereign. He further didn't like someone like that near Jeri and little Tsunomon.

From the flames the skinny of form began to form showing he was still standing, three glowing red eyes narrowed. He clenched his claws and black energy sparked of the tips growing as they branched off. The attack ready the dark energy tore apart as he jumped out of the fire yelling out a growling battle cry. For a moment SkullGreymon stood in shock before it ducked to the side. It did not escape unscathed for the Demon Lord's energy augmented claws slashed across the upper part of its skeletal arm. Being made of bone that didn't mean much it gathered itself and turned to its persistent prey. Letting out a roar the digimon pulled its arm back then lashed out at DL Beelzemon.

An astonished gasped escaped from the skeleton Greymon when DL Beelzemon caught one of its claws. Growling it pushed its arm forward attempting to overpower the smaller digimon with shear force. DL Beelzemon chuckled as he was pushed back a bit but no further, "Heh-heh that all yah got? Ah guess its tah be expected when yer all bones and no muscle."

Claws still empowered by dark energy he clenches his teeth together dug his claws into the giant claw he was holding onto. Twisting it roughly he pulled back and tore it off! This SkullGreymon felt and pulled back bellowing in pain. The scarred Beelzemon huffed grinning smugly at the declawed Ultimate level. He crushed the claw with his own causing it to burst into data which he managed to upload this time.

Suddenly the Demon Lord felt a sudden stinging impact on his back. Quickly regaining himself he looked over his shoulder and white furred collar. DL Beelzemon smirked, one tusk sticking out from his lip, "Heh-heh, what was that? You try'in tah hurt meh with a darkness attack?"

He turned to the group with the Devimon that had blasted him with a Death Hand attack. DL Beelzemon shook his head disappointedly then pointed at himself, "Hello, ah'm a Demon Lord for cry'in out loud! Ah'm practically immune to them!" He grinned in a sharp toothed feral manner, "Now let meh show yah a real darkness attack, Demon Claw!" He slashed his metal claws at the direction of the group of Nightmare Soldiers releasing the darkness energy from his claws in the shape of energy slashes. There was a chorus of screams as the attack tore through the group before they were reduced to data. Only a few were left that weren't hit or they were majorly damaged and just hanging on.

"Ground Zero!"

Turning on his heals the Demon Lord saw the SkullGreymon fire the orange slightly organic looking missile from its spinal cord. Not waiting around to get it by the heavy duty missile DL Beelzemon darted away at high speed. Cleanly avoiding the space were the missile impacted, the blast killed a good chunk of the fools that just stood there. DL Beelzemon running fast enough that SkullGreymon wasn't sure where he went or hit him. The large skeleton monster lumbered around swinging its head left searching for its prey, completely uncaring about the allies it had destroyed.

"Demon Claw!"

Demon Lord Beelzemon jumped to the side of a plateau kicked off it and flew over SkullGreymon. Twisting his body in mid-air he swung his other, still energy charged, claw firing off the dark energy slashes down at SkullGreymon while flying over him. The energy attack flew down at the target at high speeds tearing through SkullGreymon's spinal column as it hit. The new missile that had been generated exploded as a result of the energy attack causing more damage to the digimon. Combined with DL Beelzemon's attack and the explosion SkullGreymon's skeletal body was torn about and blown to bits by the attack. Bits of bone flew all over the place turning to data as they hit the ground. Roaring its last roar the undead dinosaur fell to the ground, defeated. The impact of its giant head crashing to the ground caused an impression in the ground and threw up dirt.

Landing next to the dying digimon the Demon Lord of Gluttony grinned mockingly before looking at the rest of the troops that had gathered, "So, who's next?" Getting no answer to his question he chuckled again his shoulders shaking from the vibrations, "No takers? Well then, ah'll just choose." The Demon Lord charged at the group grabbing a Bakemon and crushed it with his hand. Spotting a Devimon behind him he whipped around smacking him hard with his metal tail sending him crashing to the ground. Whipping out his guns he quickly shot the downed Devimon and a few other Nightmare Soldiers that dared to get near.

"Darkness Blast!" Instead of bullets his dual Berenjena double barrel shotguns fired out strong and fast energy blasts. With each gun held out at his sides any enemies that the guns were pointed at were destroyed one's lucky enough to be in the back of the group were just wounded. Not wasting time he started another attack, "Double Impact!" Quickly he fire round after round of bullets at his foes killing one after another with no end of ammo in site. Yet another Devimon attempted to claw him apart. DL Beelzemon pistol whipped him before firing a bullet into his temple. Turning he elbowed a soldier in the chest forcing him back firing a darkness blast vanishing more than five at once.

Looking around the scarred Beelzemon saw that there weren't many left. He huffed dully, "What that's all they sent out? Feh, cheap bastards," He bent his neck from side to side letting out a couple of cracks before he exhaled through his nose. Spotting some shapes drop out from the sky and sensing that all three of them were Ultimate levels he grinned interestedly titling his head to the side, "Well, well what's dis that finally decided to drop in?"

The three digimon were all the same species. DL Beelzemon scowled, baring his sharp teeth at them, he wasn't afraid no he particularly hated this kind of digimon. They resembled a pale skinned taller Devimon. They had large jagged red wings, long white hair, hooked golden claws and golden horned helmet with six eyes. Their upper torsos were exposed while their legs were covered with leather pants and spiked boots. An odd thing about them was a row of red orbs going up one side of their torso to a shoulder.

"What are those!?" Kenta asked out loud to the others hoping one of them would recognize the rather intimidating. The long hooked claws sent shivers up his spine and the six eyes reminded him of spiders which he wasn't too fond of either. MarineAngemon, who he as holding tightly, glared at the digimon daring them to come closer, the sea angel didn't like fighting but he would defend his tamer.

"I don't know I've never seen a digimon like that before!" Henry said eyes widened in surprise, he was rather well versed in digimon but he'd never seen one like them before.

"They looked like tricked out Devimon." Rika said as she looked at the Devimon like digimon. She felt a faint shiver go through her, after her encounter with IceDevimon she didn't like thinking about any digimon from the Devimon family.

Renamon looked at her tamer knowing what she was thinking about. As much as she wanted to say something she knew her tamer would deny it. She wasn't one to admit her fears and it was that tough personality that made Renamon chose her as her tamer. With that personality Renamon knew she would force herself to get over her fear. The fox digimon knew she wouldn't have to worry, if she began to openly show it then she knew it would be her time to step in. So right now it was nothing to worry about.

"I haven't even heard or seen demon digimon like these, but judging by their energy levels their at least Ultimate levels." Dukemon said, sounding shocked. With how long he's been around it was very rare for Dukemon not to recognize a digimon. Even digimon from the Dark Area, after all virus digimon were born outside of the area, it was unheard of it to have a species only born or evolved in that area alone.

"Interesting…" Duftmon said with an almost purring hum, his cat-green eyes focused intently on the unknown digimon. He was determined to learn as much as he could before the fight was over. As the strategist it was imperative that he knew almost everything about the enemy so he could effectively make plans to stop them. Since they were Ultimate the threat they'd pose to him wasn't that great but to the other soldiers in the Virus Buster army may cause a problem. What Duftmon really wanted know was their moves, their abilities, that'd show much of a danger they'd be to their forces.

He flicked his tail patiently, 'Now Demon Lord of Gluttony be of use to me and make them use all of their power to try and take you down.'

DL Beelzemon's tail lashed behind him several times. Displaying his displeasure about the new digimon's arrival, baring his sharp teeth he snarled openly, "So Barbamon sent out his NeoDevimon out dis time, eh? Ah'll admit that it's better than that fucking reject." The Demon Lord's lips thinned as he frowned at the thought of D-Impmon. He was nothing more than a disgrace to his species to him.

The apparent lead NeoDevimon swished its hooked claw in the air, almost casually, "That is correct," If its face could be see it'd probably be smirking with near pure arrogance, "right down to the part about D-Impmon. He failed so it's now our turn to stop your little…temper tantrum as Lord Barbamon put it." The others behind him joined with the lead and chuckled.

The scarred Beelzemon seemed unfazed by the enhanced digimon, "Really?" His lips curled upward at the ends and his fangs peeked out from between them in a sneering smirk. His "And what makes yah think you'll do any better than him?"

His question silenced the NeoDevimon before the leader spoke once more, "We're stronger and smarter than him. We won't fail Lord Barbamon." Its voice was cold and yet burned with a searing irritation at the underlying suggestion they'd fail. The leader clenched its claws and stiffened its postured crimson wings flaring slightly.

Abruptly tilting his head to the side in an almost limp fashion DL Beelzemon scoffed his thought on the situation not budging, "Sure." He mocked placing a metal clawed hand on his hip, while balled into a fist. Looking over his new foes he smirks blood red eyes half open, "Let's see if that'll change much."

In a flash the Demon Lord got into battle position and charged at the NeoDevimon ignoring the few remaining Nightmare Soldiers from the original group. Seeming to expect this, the leader flew back and his two comrades attack. Both came from each side aiming to rake their claws down the scarred digimon. Duck back as quickly as he charged DL Beelzemon drop down and swung his leg at one of the incoming NeoDevimon knocking him back. Turning he grappled with the claw that came from the third NeoDevimon. Not wasting the opportunity presented to him the third NeoDevimon attacked further while the Demon Lord gathered himself.

"Deep Sorrow," Its voice had a cold tone and slithered from its unseen mouth. From its hand poured a black thick mist like substance that poured over the Beelzemon.

When it hit it felt like the Demon Lord was being suffocated he couldn't see an inch in front of his face but, he could still feel he had a hold on the NeoDevimon's claw so he dug his claws into its knuckles. Immediately he heard a shriek of pain but didn't let go. Grinning he shifted his hand and pulled the NeoDevimon into the smog and delivered a strong punch to its face causing small cracks in the mask. The fallen angel fell back with a hard thud and let out a groan.

Still in the black mist DL Beelzemon looked around not sure which direction his foes would come from. The smog was debilitating, slowly draining out his energy and making him feel like he was being tightly chocked around his throat. Willing himself the Demon Lord didn't give into the sensation that willed him to give up, and he wasn't about to anytime soon. Readying himself to strike at anything that came at him DL Beelzemon looked around turning in place like a feral animal.

The first Nightmare Solider wasn't one of the NeoDevimon trio, but was a Devimon, got the Demon Lord's claws shoved straight through his chest. Tossing the deteriorating body aside DL Beelzemon pulled his guns out and shot down two other Nightmare Soldiers with ease. Quickly the situation returned to the previous one with him waiting for something to attack. He was still handling the Deep Sorrow attack well but he could feel it slowing taking a hold of him.

Deciding it would be best for a change of tactics he crouched down and leaped upward out of the smoke. There had been more of it than he had expected but he made it out. Seeing a surprised NeoDevimon he grinned and pointed his gun at it, "Darkness Blast!"

Ducking out of the way the blast missed its initial target but hit the NeoDevimon's wing causing it to yelp and leave a hole in the wing. Unable to fly it crashed onto the ground skidding before coming to a stop. In the air DL Beelzemon saw the other two NeoDevimon come charging, audible snarls and growls heard. Twisting his body he turned and managed to dampen the attack with his arm gauds before getting smacked down to the ground, once again in the Deep Sorrow attack at was still around. Curling up he manipulated his position while fall so that he landed on his feet, in a crouching position, landing with a hard thud.

Growling irately DL Beelzemon figured that the NeoDevimon were going to be more trouble than he thought. He'd still figured he'd win but it'd take longer than he first thought. Hearing wing flaps he bolted up and raises his defenses. This time the one charging through the smoke was, what he thought, the lead NeoDevimon.

"Guilty Claw!" It half snarled, claws turning a red and black with energy. It growled when DL Beelzemon slashed its claws away with his own claws. Defiant the lead NeoDevimon struck again with its claws still charged with energy. This time they ended up grappling, the Demon Lord stance still strong and showing no signs of wavering to the taller digimon.

As the two glared at each other, DL Beelzemon shooting him a mocking grin, the NeoDevimon with its mask cracked charged forward and struck the Demon Lord with the same attack as the lead was trying. Feeling something dark trying to subdue his will DL Beelzemon started to laugh manically, "Buahaha! Yer trying to control meh aren't yah?" He asked mockingly a wide fanged grin cut its way across his face in a crazed manic manner.

Outside the smog that had formed the others were blind as to what was going on inside it. Even with Duftmon's cat like eyes couldn't tell what was going on. The digimon could tell; however, DL Beelzemon was still alive from his power signature, the humans not knowing that waiting in suspense the tension mounting as they waited.

"What's going on in there?" Jeri asked worriedly, Tsunomon shifted in her arms trying to hide his face in her arm.

"I don't know I can't see anything!" Kazu replied as he strained his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of the battle inside.

Suddenly the lead NeoDevimon was flung from the smog landing on his feet, boots kicking up dirt. Some of the black smoke that had clung to it upon being forced from the smog now faded from its body. The lead Nightmare Soldier glared as DL Beelzemon walked out of the smog and shot a quick smirk at his opponent. Pulling his Berenjena shotguns out he pointed one of the directly at the NeoDevimon.

A loud yelled from behind him made the Demon Lord turn on his heels. As expected a NeoDevimon shot out from the smoke and lunged at the Beelzemon, claws raised. It swiped again when its attack missed. DL Beelzemon backed up and immediately angled his shotgun to the side of its head. Grinning wickedly he wordlessly fired a bullet straight through its head. The virus digimon died instantly its body bursting into data.

"That's one," DL Beelzemon said more to himself than anything else. A smirk curled at the edge of his mouth and he turned back to the leader, "Where's tha other one?" Getting no answer he shrugged slightly, "Ah'll get him in a minute."

The smirk vanished in an instant his face turned indifferent and he fired a Darkness blast at the NeoDevimon. Sacrificing a wing the lead NeoDevimon jumped and threw itself at the Demon Lord. Spinning around DL Beelzemon's long metal tail smacked the fallen angel digimon off course. It landed with a rough grunt, shaking the long silver haired demon tried to pull itself up.

"Or now is good." DL Beelzemon commented heartlessly as he turned his Berenjena shotgun at the downed artificial digimon. Jaws open and grinning he prepared to put down the weak digimon when its leader charged hopping to catch the Demon Lord off guard. His plan backfired and the other shotgun was pointed at him. Out of fear the Ultimate froze still as a statue.

Scoffing DL Beelzemon looked at the lead's golden claws and saw they were sparking with electricity, "Heh, trying to hit meh with that Stun Claw attack? Too bad yah didn't get tah meh." He sneered, the lead NeoDevimon only let out a hateful growl before the fight was finished when DL Beelzemon fired two Double Impact attacks into each of the remaining NeoDevimon heads.

"Feh, so much for being smarter and stronger," The scarred Demon Lord huffed as he put away his shotguns. He wouldn't admit it, let alone show it, but the Deep Sorrow attack had drained him more than he had expected it too. Initially it hadn't done that much but he suspected the trio had combined their attacks to make it stronger when he wasn't looking.

'So that was a 'Neo' Devimon hmm, better log that in the data base they could cause trouble in the future. I'll debrief the commanders when I can.' Duftmon thought to himself in a trivial state of mind. Receiving a message he manifested the screen in front of himself. The screen showed a SlashAngemon, "Report." Duftmon commanded.

As the holy digimon began to speak the others turned their attention to his voice, "Sir my troop and I have once again successfully secured the Dark Area's gate! It will be safe for the tamers to go through and retrieve Guilmon and Terriermon!"

"Good, stay there until they arrive just in case." Duftmon said with a curt nod to the angel. Once the SlashAngemon said 'Yes sir' the screen vanished Duftmon turned back to the group, "I suggest we hurry over to the gate right away before anything else happens."

Suddenly something hit Henry like a ton of bricks, "Wait!" Duftmon looked at the blue haired tamer in a rather quizzical manner, "You know where Calumon is right!? I'd be a disaster if Lucemon gets his claws on him!"

The tamers immediately began to panic and agree with each other once Henry announced that the white little digimon was not present currently. Jeri was the most worried as the digimon had helped her escape the clutches of the D-Reaper. 'I hope poor Calumon is okay…' She thought to herself while looking down at Tsunomon.

"Calm yourself tamers," Duftmon said coolly yet sternly as to immediately silence the panicking humans, "Calumon is safe and sound at the digimon sovereign's domain. There he'll be safe from the Demon Lords. We made sure to secure him once we confirmed Nightmare Soldier activity. I did not mention this before as it was not important since it was taken care of."

Duftmon's calm yet arrogant manner was beginning to get under Rika's skin making her irritated with the Russet Knight. She gritted her teeth and was about to remark on how it was very important when Henry put his arm in front of her to stop her, "Henry…" She said in a warning tone telling him to move out of the way or else.

Henry shook his head, "He's fine, there's nothing to be upset about."

Seeing his point Rika forced herself to calm down, though her hands were still curled into fists and she shot a bad look at the leopard knight. The group hearing the Demon Lord approach turned to him. He seemed to have calmed from his fight and had a stern and serious look on his face as he reached the group.

"Come on, like Duftmon said we need to go while the entrance is clear. The waves will on get worse each time." He informed motioning his head towards the gate.

With that mention Kazu and Kenta exchanged glances with each other. After an confirming nod between the two Kazu stepped forward, "About that…" He started warily waving a hand to catch the others attention, "Me and Kenta think it'll be best for us to stay behind…" He rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous feeling reflected in his eyes.

"What why!?" Takato exclaimed looking completely surprised but the idea.

"We'd only hold you back, as you said we don't have much fighting experience. Going up against Demon Lords wouldn't be such a good idea for us…" Kenta explained fixing his glasses out of nervousness, "At least up here we could try and help." He added trying to smooth out the idea out for the others.

"Their right," Dukemon agreed with a nod, "It'd be better for them to stay behind. Better them safe then endangering themselves any further than they already have. They should stay behind at Duftmon's base. Further a smaller group would be easier to manage and keep hidden." The knight reasoned using logic to sway the other tamers to the notion.

"I agree," Henry said, "It'd be better all around, it's bad enough Takato and I are going and we don't have our partners."

"Alright…" Takato said still looking unsure about the idea of splitting their group up, his voice was slow and just below audible. Blinking and nodding he got himself on board and turned to Jeri, "You should stay here too then Jeri." He was sure that the Dark Area was no place for an In-Training digimon like Tsunomon to go to.

Jeri nodded acceptingly, "Okay."

With that settled Dukemon turned to Duftmon, "We'll split up form here I can take the tamers to the gate from here. Escort the others back to the camp."

"Very well," Duftmon said nonchalantly with his arms crossed and a couple of meaningless flicks of his tail. Turn his helmet to the group that would be coming with him, "Come, let's head back now." He said leaving no room for argument before turning around and began walking. This caused the two boys and Jeri to turn after him to keep up.

"Hey, wait for us!" Kazu and Kenta yelled frantically as they rushed after the feline knight as Guardromon let out worried 'Oh my' and ran after them.

Jeri seemed to think it was funny and took her time to say, "Good luck guys!" She waved good-bye to the others before running off to catch up with the others heading towards the camp.

While they were still in sight Takato looked at Beelzemon, "Hey, Beelzemon could you stay with them just to be safe?" He asked still seeming worried about leaving them behind.

The tamed Beelzemon blinked in surprised, he hadn't expected to be given such a task. Especially one that involved so much trust, seeing it as a chance to further fix what he had nod he nodded sternly, "Yah can count on meh." He said gruffly. Takato smiled approvingly and stepped back as the Beelzemon turned and flew off towards the camp.

"Alright then, enough talk let's go!" Magnamon said sounding slightly impatient and perhaps a little excited? The Golden Knight turned and started to march towards the gateway while pointing towards it with a clawed finger. Dukemon let out an amused chuckle and followed his younger 'brother' with the tamers in tow.

'Bout time…' DL Beelzemon thought irately letting out a rough grunt before following behind the group.

The tamers stared as they looked at gateway which was a holy seal that glowed with a golden light; however, now with it breaking a dark purple, almost black, color was beginning to seep through around the cracking areas. The break itself was tall enough for a Greymon to easily walk through. Through the break in the seal the teamers could see a black vortex just behind it. The portal to the Dark Area gave off a dark foreboding feeling of dread and fear.

As Takato looked at the abysmal portal he had a feeling that he looked at it for too long it would swallow him whole. Before the dreading feeling could consume him he snapped his eyes shut and regained his composure, 'I won't back down! Guilmon needs me!' He gulped and straightened himself out. Brown eyes blazing with courage he says, "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

**Please read/follow/review!**


End file.
